Triangle
by JudyNFran
Summary: When Kaiba finds out what Yuugi's been doing to earn money for his dueling, the two form an intresting relationship... [Kaiba/Yuugi Yuugi/Bakura Kaiba/Yuugi/Bakura] - Finished!
1. Prologue

~prologue~  
  
Jounouchi sauntered into the Duelist club. He'd been playing so many big leaguers recently that he wanted to see how he'd stack up against normal people now. There were loud cheers and some comments he couldn't quite make out as he entered the room and he realized that there was a duel already going on.  
  
He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, wanting to see who was playing and stopped short. One boy he thought he recognized from a nearby school. The other one was Yuugi.  
  
But he'd never seen Yuugi looking the way he did. The collar he habitually wore seemed more prominent somehow. His wrist cuffs... the belt he had slung on his hips to carry his cards in.... And he was practically fondling his cards!  
  
Jounouchi looked at the other player and realized how distracted he was by Yuugi's looks and actions, then glanced at the board and realized that Yuugi would win within a few turns.  
  
He started hearing everyone's comments again and this time recognized them as crude and sometimes graphic descriptions of what they wanted to do to Yuugi. With alarm ringing through his mind he turned and watched his friend again, noticing the purposefully sexual manner he was using. He tried to decide if it was the other Yuugi playing; the more mature, more confident person from the Millennium Puzzle who had played most of the duels Jounouchi had watched, but the younger boy's stance was so different from normal that he couldn't decide.  
  
All he knew was that Yuugi's witty banter, the talk used to show your opponent that you knew as much as he did and were in control, sounded more like bedroom talk. Another glance at the field, now that Yuugi was about to win, made him pause again, noting that the stronger monsters and magic weren't out. The other Yuugi's favorite cards were either in the Graveyard - not likely, considering who he was playing against - or had never been played in the first place.  
  
Yuugi won and sauntered out of the dueling ring. Jounouchi was momentarily stopped cold by the way that Yuugi was moving. He watched the boy a moment, highly turned on, then hurried after him to find out what was going on.  
  
"I told you, the only way you get it free is if you beat me," he heard Yuugi say just before he turned a corner. He pressed against the wall and glanced around the corner to see what was going on.  
  
"You were leading me on, bitch," the other boy said, voice tight with held in desire. "What are you trying to pull?"  
  
Jounouchi's hands balled into fists in preparation to round on the boy. Yuugi's voice stopped him.  
  
"I just said that was the only way you got it free," he said, and Jounouchi heard the smile in his friend's voice. "What are you willing to put out to get me to..." he chuckled, "put out?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he heard the negotiations begin.  
  
  
Jounouchi stopped and turned, hearing his name being called. Yuugi was approaching him, bright smile on his face and limping slightly. Jounouchi found himself much more aware of the way that Yuugi was dressed and moved.  
  
"You have to see the new cards I got," Yuugi said brightly, pulling the deck out of his belt pouch.  
  
"Yuugi..." Jounouchi said, unsure what to say to him after what he'd seen the previous day. "What's wrong with you that you're limping?"  
  
Yuugi rubbed one leg lightly. "I must have pulled something. You know how I do that sometimes."  
  
Jounouchi nodded, wondering if all the times Yuugi had 'pulled a muscle' were times he had been having sex with someone.  
  
"Is something wrong, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I have to talk to you, Yuugi," Jounouchi said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to a private spot. "I was at a local dueler's club," he started.  
  
Yuugi went pale, breathing starting to accelerate. "Who did you tell? What are you going to do?" he demanded frantically.  
  
"Hey, Yuugi, calm down," Jounouchi said, holding his hands up in a calming gesture. "I haven't told anyone and I won't."  
  
Yuugi sagged slightly with relief, then looked up in apprehension again. "So what do you need to talk to me about? You're going to beat me up now?" He winced slightly in anticipation.  
  
"No, no, Yuugi!" Jounouchi said, trying to take some kind of control back. "I don't know what you're doing, or why you're doing it, or anything, but I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"And you're not going to stop being my friend?" Yuugi asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
Jounouchi was unprepared for Yuugi's relief to come in the physical form that it did as he was faced with an armful of his friend, Yuugi's lips fiercely meeting his own. He pulled back with a squeak.  
  
"Stop it! Just... don't DO that, Yuugi! Shit...." He sat down, blowing out a breath. "What do you do that for, anyway?"  
  
Yuugi shrugged, sitting next to him. "You know Jii-chan. He wouldn't give me an unfair advantage by giving me cards that other people have to pay for. I have to pay for them, just like everybody else."  
  
"Can't you just get a job?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
Yuugi smiled at him. "I look like I'm ten, Jounouchi-kun. Who would hire me? Jii-chan doesn't need any help - I asked. And I get more money this way than at any job flipping burgers I could get."  
  
"But that was totally not like you out there," Jounouchi said, shaking his head. He paused. "Is that it? Is it the other you doing that stuff?"  
  
"The other me?" Yuugi asked, blinking. He looked down. "The other me doesn't like that I do that. He's used to being able to get everything he needs easily. I don't think he quite understands needing to get money."  
  
"But... Yuugi, is that a fair way to win a duel?"  
  
Yuugi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't do it on duels that matter...." he said. "And if you think about it, me playing them at all isn't really fair. But it gets me the money I need. Did you want to see the cards I got yesterday?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Can I get you to stop?" Jounouchi asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think it is," Yuugi said. "And sometimes," he added wistfully, "sometimes they get me presents."  
  
Jounouchi sighed. "Then at least find yerself a bodyguard. You don't know how those guys were talkin' after you left."   
  
Yuugi gave a warm smile. "Thanks...." 


	2. 1: Discovered

Kaiba snarled to himself as he stalked down the street in search of the club he'd been told about. If there was someone using Duel Monsters clubs as pimping halls he'd learn better than to disrespect the game like that. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd in front of the dueling field and stopped, seeing the pair dueling. His eyes narrowed at the unmistakable figure of his rival presenting himself in a lewd manner in his duel. Growling darkly he pushed his way up to the arena, ignoring the protests around him.  
  
Yuugi glanced down at the commotions and his eyes widened as Kaiba grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing...." Kaiba near growled.  
  
The crowd booed him. "He's not done yet, man! Let 'im go!"  
  
"All right, then. I challenge." He pushed the opponent away. "You were about to lose."  
  
Yuugi was looking at him with wide eyed fear. He placed a card down in defense mode.  
  
Kaiba snorted at the weakness of the card being played. "Don't have anything stronger? It doesn't matter anyway. I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode." He smirked. "Surrender, Yuugi."  
  
The boy was quivering slightly and didn't look up as he put a hand over his deck. The crowd started cheering. Kaiba went to the other end of the arena and dragged Yuugi toward the door, trying to ignore the lewd commentary following them.  
  
Once outside, Kaiba roughly pushed the boy away toward the wall. "What do you think you were doing...?" he hissed.  
  
Yuugi held his arm and said nothing, looking down.  
  
"Answer me," Kaiba demanded.  
  
Yuugi still didn't answer, biting his lip and looking toward the door of the building, where the crowd from inside was pushing to see what was going on.  
  
Kaiba followed his glance and scowled. Grabbing Yuugi's arm again he roughly pulled the boy over to his waiting limo and pushed him inside before entering and slamming the door shut. He gave a sharp order to the driver and the car started off.   
  
"You will answer my question, Mutou Yuugi."  
  
The younger boy continued to look away. "It's not your business," he said softly.  
  
"Of course it is," Kaiba answered. "What you were doing in there reflects on all duelists, especially if someone finds out who you are."  
  
"I never play my signature cards or strategies when I do this," Yuugi protested. "No one will find out."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Like it's hard to find out about someone with your looks and your ridiculous jewelry," he said. "I never want to hear about this happening again."  
  
"How are you going to stop me?" Yuugi asked softly.  
  
"I will stop you. Don't doubt that."  
  
"So you don't want me to play anymore?" Yuugi asked in the same tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not everyone has their own corporation, Kaiba. Jii-chan's barely making it with the store. If I want to play I need to keep my deck up. That takes money."  
  
"So you whore yourself to duelists?" Kaiba asked in disgust. "What happens? If they beat you they're allowed to buy you?"  
  
Yuugi tensed. "No.... The losers can... buy me.... And I always win, so it doesn't matter...."  
  
"Yes it does," Kaiba countered. "I won, didn't I? What did I win?"  
  
Yuugi looked at him in shock. "...Me...."  
  
Kaiba looked confused. "I thought I got that anyway."  
  
"You don't have to pay," Yuugi said, looking down again.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's the way it works..." Yuugi fiddled with his pendent's chain, still not looking up. "If you win, you get me for free... if not, you pay what I ask..."  
  
"And what do you do when they pay you?"  
  
"Whatever they want...."  
  
The limo stopped in front of a large building and Kaiba dragged Yuugi up into it, pushing him into a large bedroom. He closed the door behind them. "Now when you say whatever, what does that mean?"  
  
Yuugi looked around the well furnished bedroom in awe. "Just what I said."  
  
Kaiba pulled his belt off with a snap, catching Yuugi's attention again. He wrapped the belt through a wrist cuff, then pushed Yuugi back onto his bed and buckled the belt to one side of the headboard. "So if I want to I can do that?" he asked.  
  
Mutely, Yuugi nodded.  
  
Kaiba rose off the bed and went to the closet. When he returned he had another belt. He took Yuugi's free arm and repeated the tying, using the other bedpost so that Yuugi was spread across the bed. "How about that?" he asked, leaning over the smaller boy.  
  
Again, Yuugi nodded, breath fast in what Kaiba first took to be fear. After a moment he realized that Yuugi was aroused. He smiled consideringly and traced the other boy's collar. "So that's what turns you on."  
  
Yuugi's response was incoherent as Kaiba traced a hand down to the top of his pants and opened them with almost detached interest. The smaller boy's anticipation and obvious desire overcame Kaiba's initial misgivings and he found himself enjoying the act of stripping Yuugi, feeling power in the fact that he was the one causing his rival to writhe that way.  
  
Finally, as he was holding Yuugi's hips and preparing to enter him, what he was doing sank in. He let go of the other boy and was off the bed in a heartbeat, holding one hand to his head and wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said in a strangled voice. "Please, don't leave me like that. God, please... please, do it."  
  
Kaiba slowly looked at Yuugi. The boy was begging him. His naked rival, tied to his bed and flushed with desire, was begging him. A slow smile spread across his face as he moved closer. "Do that again," he demanded.  
  
Yuugi's eyes glittered as he looked at the older boy. "Kaiba-kun," he breathed, "I'm begging you. Don't leave me hanging like this. Please, take me."  
  
Kaiba climbed back onto the bed and ran a hand down Yuugi's chest, causing the boy to arch up and gasp. He paid attention to every sound from Yuugi's lips, feeling his own power at every moan, whimper, and gasp he forced from the smaller boy. When they were both spent and breathless, Kaiba unhooked the belts holding Yuugi to the bed and stood.  
  
After looking at the naked boy a long moment he spoke. "You will have money. So I had better never hear about that type of action from you again."  
  
"What?" Yuugi asked, gasping for breath as he pulled himself together.  
  
"I will put you on my payroll. This is not conditional. You don't have to..." he made a face of distaste. "...Sell yourself anymore. If you want to come around, I'm sure I can find something for you to do." Yuugi flushed, and Kaiba wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else. "Get cleaned up and go. I have business to take care of." He turned and picked his clothes up, putting them on as he exited the room. 


	3. 2: On Kaiba's Payroll

Kaiba scowled at the computer screen, fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard.  
  
"Kaiba-sama, there is a Mutou Yuugi here to see you," the voice of one of house servants announced.  
  
Kaiba gave a small smirk of triumph. "Allow him in," he said without turning.  
  
Yuugi walked in, looking around himself nervously. He was dressed in as flaunting a manner as he had been the previous day, with heavy wrist cuffs, and a chain belt through his tight jeans. Seeing Kaiba, he stopped looking around and stood fidgeting while awaiting attention.  
  
"I'm busy," Kaiba said. "There's a chair over there," he added with a gesture, "As long as you don't bother me while I'm working."  
  
With an expression of nervous confusion, Yuugi lowered himself into the indicated chair. He curled his legs under him, looking every inch the pet awaiting the master's attention.  
  
Kaiba continued his work, not paying attention to Yuugi's presence except for periodic glances in his direction to smirk and allow himself to gloat in triumph. After a while he sat back to take a break, noting that it was starting to get late. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, feeling a bit stiff from his sitting.  
  
As he sighed and leaned forward to start programing again he felt hesitant hands on his shoulders. He started, turning quickly to find Yuugi standing behind him. The smaller boy still had his hands raised and an expression of apology. Kaiba snorted and turned around again. "Warn me next time. I don't like being touched."  
  
The soft touch returned, massaging his shoulders and back as he continued working. When he had finished he turned, causing Yuugi another moment of alarm, and swept his eyes over the other boy, taking in the full effect of the boy's outfit.  
  
"I said I'd find something for you to do, didn't I?" he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
Yuugi nodded, shifting slightly. Kaiba smiled, sensing the boy's nervousness. He rose, looking down at the boy who was standing unnaturally close, and his smirk widened slightly as Yuugi had to crane his head back to look at anything above his waist.  
  
He led the way from his workroom to his bedroom, Yuugi following close behind him. While the boy took a longer look around the room he locked the door. The click made Yuugi jump slightly and he looked at Kaiba, expression vulnerable.  
  
Kaiba pushed Yuugi toward the bed, watching his face as he discovered the strong chains that had been attached the night before. The boy ran a finger over one, breath hitching slightly.  
  
"For me?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded, and felt triumphant to see evidence of Yuugi's excitement through his tight pants. "Shall we try them?" His own excitement rose at Yuugi's eager nod.  
  
  
When they had finished and showered, Yuugi looked out a window and noted the dark sky. "I should get home. Mom and Jii-chan'll be worrying by now."  
  
"There's one more thing," Kaiba interrupted. He ran a finger around the edge or Yuugi's collar and then took it off. As Yuugi's eyes widened, he threaded a new piece of leather around the boy's neck, leaving it loose enough that it wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Yuugi turned to look at himself in a full length mirror on the wall. It only took him a moment to notice the Kaiba Corp. symbol on one side of the leather. He fingered it slightly, looking at Kaiba in the reflection from the mirror.  
  
Still touching the symbol, Yuugi turned around again. "It's small enough to hide under shirt collars easily. You thought this out, didn't you? And all since yesterday...." He took a deep breath. "I'll wear it."  
  
"You are mine," the dark haired boy said smugly. 


	4. 2 and a half: Still on Kaiba's Payroll

Yeeeeeeeah... this is actualy part of the previous chapter. ; Sorry about that...  
----  
Makeinu is an insult Kaiba uses for Jounouchi that can be transated as 'loser dog' It's sorta like calling someone trash.  
--  
Yuugi kept looking at him throughout class, blushing when he was caught and looking down. Kaiba found it amusing, but it was attracting other people's attention to them. He didn't want it getting out that he had collared Yuugi. The boy had too many people backing him up. Even with connections, they could make school uncomfortable for him.  
  
Because if his caution, Kaiba was ready when he was finally confronted, although the fact that it was Jounouchi surprised him a bit.  
  
"If you hurt him I'll kill you, whoever you are," the blond said tightly, looking around to make sure that no one could hear them. "I've seen him through too much to have you break him now."  
  
He brushed the boy aside. "Make-inu. If I were going to hurt him would I wait?"   
  
Jounouchi hesitated, glaring. "Don't call me that. I'm not a loser. And I don't care what you say, if you hurt him I'll kill you."  
  
Kaiba snorted, stepping past him. "I won't say what I think of his taste in friends to keep you around, make-inu, but if you threaten me you'd best be prepared to back it up." He smirked and walked away.  
  
"KAIBA!" Jounouchi shouted after him in impotent fury, fists balled.  
  
  
"Gomen ne, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said as he was escorted in the room. "I told Jounouchi-kun not to...." He was cut off as a Kaiba threw a large metal object at him. He caught it reflexively and looked it over. "Kore wa...?" [This is...?]  
  
"The new test version Duel Disk System," Kaiba answered. "You're going to help me test it."  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened as Kaiba showed him how it worked and then put out his first card. Looking like a child with a new toy, he set out his own first card: Kuribo. Kaiba scowled, but Yuugi, oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of a duel, walked into the dueling ground and up to the Kuribo. He reached out to touch it, face falling when his hand when right through the hologram.  
  
Kaiba made a mental note to work on that.  
  
Yuugi's expression of disappointment didn't last long, though, as their duel came to life-sized reality in front of him.  
  
"Sugoi, Kaiba-kun!"[That's so cool!] he said at the end. "You made this yourself?"  
  
Kaiba preened at the praise and led Yuugi off to show him how pleased he was. 


	5. 3: Bakura's confession

General note: Mou Hitori no Boku is the way Yuugi refers to his Yami. It means 'Another me'  
---  
Yuugi smiled brightly as he met Bakura to walk to school. "Ohayou, Bakura-kun!"[Moring!] he called. "Kyou wa ii tenki deshou ne?"[The weather's nice today, isn't it?]  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft smile. "Ee," he agreed, looking almost saddened by Yuugi's near glowing appearance. He looked down, hands nervously clenched around the handle of his school bag. "Ne, Yuugi-kun...?" he asked softly.  
  
"Hm," Yuugi asked, looking away from the sky and at his friend. Seeing Bakura's upset expression, he frowned. "Bakura-kun... what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kaiba-kun, isn't it?" Bakura asked, looking up, eyes full of mixed emotions.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise. "What's Kaiba-kun?" he asked nervously.  
  
Bakura looked down at his bag again. "I saw how you kept looking at him yesterday..." His voice was soft and sad.  
  
Yuugi hung his head. "Was I really that obvious?"  
  
There was a small silence. "Yuugi-kun...? Do you love him...?" Bakura finally asked, looking up at his friend.  
  
"What's love got to do with it?" Yuugi asked, confused.  
  
The pale haired boy blinked, almost startled by the response. "The-- the way you were looking at Kaiba-kun, I thought...." he trailed off, confused.  
  
Yuugi smiled again and clasped his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. "We've been lovers for a few days now. He's really good," he said with a heavy lidded look of satisfaction. He looked back at Bakura, expression clearing. "But that doesn't have anything to do with love...." he added.  
  
Bakura blinked a few times at his smaller friend, then blushed slightly. "Oh..." he said faintly, looking down again.  
  
"So was that what you wanted to know?"  
  
The pale haired boy nodded, still looking at his bag.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Yuugi asked after a pause.  
  
Bakura startled slightly. "Iie,"[No] he said quickly, shaking his head. He gave a small smile that was almost nervous.  
  
Yuugi continued to look concerned. "He doesn't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about," he assured. "Jounouchi-kun yelled at me because it's Kaiba-kun and he's my rival, but he doesn't hurt me."  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "I don't think Mou Hitori no Yuugi would stand for it if Kaiba-kun did," he smiled slightly.  
  
"Un," Yuugi agreed, nodding slowly. "Mou hitori no boku is very protective of me. Ne, Bakura-kun, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
The pale haired boy fidgeted slightly with his bag. "I...." he hesitated again before looking over at his shorter friend. "When I saw how you were looking at Kaiba-kun I..." he hesitated again. "I felt jealous..." he admitted, looking back down again, cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
"Jealous?" Yuugi asked. "But why?"  
  
Bakura's blush deepened. "Because I though you loved him..."   
  
Yuugi laughed a bit self consciously. "I guess I was making a bit of an idiot of myself, wasn't I?" he said with a crooked smile. "He gave me this," he said, tracing the line of the collar he wore.  
  
Bakura looked at the collar, eyes conflicted. "Yuugi-kun, I--"  
  
"But it's just so nice to know he thinks enough of me to get it, you know?" the smaller boy continued. "And to know that I don't have to worry about someone trying to hurt me, or worry about histories and if I'm likely to get sick, or... well, or any of that stuff really." He smiled, then saw Bakura's face and grew serious again. "What's wrong, Bakura-kun? You know you can tell me."  
  
The boy's eyes looked almost pained as he gave a small sad smile. "You've always been the best friend I've ever had, Yuugi-kun," he said softly. "The only one I could ever tell anything to, no matter now silly or insane it sounded." He placed a hand on his chest where the Millennium Ring would have been resting. "Which is why I was almost happy when I saw you yesterday, because it meant I had a chance, even if I had to fight Kaiba-kun for it..."  
  
Yuugi's brows drew down. "You had a...?" His eyes flew wide. "Bakura-kun, masaka! You....?" [No way!]  
  
The pale haired boy looked down, face slightly red. He gave a small nod.   
  
"You never said anything," Yuugi said unhappily.  
  
"I was afraid to," Bakura admitted, voice slightly ashamed. "It wasn't until I thought I'd lost my chance that I even could think of telling you...."  
  
"But why do you think you've lost your chance?"  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I knew I'd never be able to win against Kaiba-kun if you loved him..."  
  
"But I don't," Yuugi pointed out. "It's just business."  
  
The pale haired boy shook his head slightly with a small smile. "Business, ka..." he said in a soft voice. "I feel so foolish..." he admitted with a slightly blush.   
  
"Why?" Yuugi looked around and pulled Bakura off the street. "Bakura-kun?"  
  
Bakura was quiet, not looking up.   
  
"Bakura-kun, what's wrong?" Yuugi persisted, looking up into his friend's face.  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes looked on the verge of tears. "If it's just business, then..." He shook his head. "We're going to be late," he said softly, turning to start walking again.  
  
"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi persisted, taking the boy's arm. "Please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
The boy was quiet a moment before turning. "Yuugi-kun...." His voice was vulnerable, eyes echoing the emotion as he looked into his friends eyes, as if searching for something. He dropped his gaze, looking down again. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.... It took since yesterday just to get up the courage to even talk to you about what I felt, and I--" His voice caught.  
  
Yuugi took a step closer, raising a hand to touch Bakura's lips gently, quieting him. After a moment, his hand slid to Bakura's cheek, caressing it gently. "Daijoubu, Bakura-kun,"[It's okay] he said softly. "Kaiba-kun doesn't own me."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yuu--Yuugi-kun..." he near whispered. Slowly, he smiled, eyes near watering as he leaned into the touch. "Arigato..."[Thank you...]  
  
Yuugi stepped up on his toes to kiss Bakura.  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes widened once more in surprise. Slowly, he melted into the kiss, feeling unsure of his actions.  
  
Slowly, Yuugi intensified the kiss. "We don't have to go to school," he said.  
  
"Yuu-- Yuugi-kun...." Bakura's voice was wavering slightly, seeming overwhelmed. "De-demo..."[Bu--but....]  
  
"Demo?" Yuugi asked, cocking his head to the side. "Don't you want to?"  
  
"I-- I--" the pale hair boy stammered.   
  
"Ii yo, Bakura-kun," [It's fine] Yuugi said with a smile. "I want to."  
  
Bakura hesitated, then looked down, hand on his forehead. "Maybe it's best... just for a while. I'm such a mess right now," he said, voice embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, taking the other boy's hand. "You can take as long as you want."  
  
Bakura gave a grateful smile.   
  
  
A short while later the boys arrived at Bakura's house. "My father's off on a dig again, so we shouldn't have to worry about anyone asking why we're not in school," the pale haired boy explained as he unlocked the door. He gave an almost relieved sigh as he placed his bag on the floor and removed his shoes. "Did-- did you want something to drink or anything?" he asked, seeming nervous again.  
  
Yuugi slipped his shoes off and followed Bakura in. "No, I'm ok. What do you want, Bakura-kun?" He stepped close and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura's breath caught slightly at the touch. "Yuu-- Yuugi-kun..." he said in a near whisper, eyes wide.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"I--" The taller boy stammered. "I--"  
  
"It's ok, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said. "I told you, I want to."  
  
"De-demo... hayai yo..." [Bu--but... so fast...]  
  
"Un. Ii janai ka?" [Yeah. That okay?]  
  
"I-- I've never..." Bakura's eyes were almost frightened as he looked at his friend.   
  
"It's ok. I have." Yuugi smiled.  
  
The pale haired boy turned away, breaking from his smaller friends hold, shaking his head slightly, entire posture upset.   
  
"Bakura-kun? What did I do wrong?" Yuugi asked, putting a hand on the taller boy's arm.  
  
"Yasashii Yuugi-kun janai..." [This isn't the gentle Yuugi] Bakura near whispered.   
  
"Demo... this isn't what you wanted?"  
  
Bakura shook his head.   
  
"Gomen ne, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, eyes clouded. "I thought...."  
  
"Yasashii Yuugi-kun ga daisuki yo..."[I really like/love the gentle Yuugi] The pale haired boy's voice was almost inaudible.   
  
"Dai... suki...?" Yuugi asked in a small voice.  
  
Bakura nodded, not looking over.   
  
"Go-- gomen!" Yuugi cried, hugging Bakura from behind. "No one... has ever said that to me before. I thought...."  
  
The pale haired boy startled slightly, but swiftly relaxed against his friend, eyes shining with emotion. "Yuugi-kun...." He pulled out of the embrace slightly and turned to face his friend, smiling.  
  
"Hontou ni gomen ne, Bakura-kun," [I'm really sorry,] Yuugi repeated. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"I really don't know..." Bakura confessed with a small embarrassed smile.   
  
"It's ok. I'll wait for you." Yuugi hugged Bakura again, leaning against his chest.  
  
The pale haired boy smiled, putting his arm around Yuugi. "Thank you..."  
  
  
  
"Kaiba-kun....?"  
  
Kaiba looked up from his book. "What?"  
  
"Yuugi-kun ga suki ka...?" [Do you like Yuugi?] Bakura asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Kaiba looked up sharply. "Don't ask stupid questions."  
  
"So it's all right that I do?"  
  
"Do whatever you want. You don't need to ask me." Kaiba looked back down at his book.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Arigatou..." he said with a smile before leaving.  
  
"Hn," Kaiba snorted. He was surprised to feel a mild twinge of possessiveness, but ignored it. What Yuugi did when he was on his own time wasn't his business.  
  
  
"So you have another master?" Kaiba asked, tracing the collar on Yuugi's neck as the boy lay strapped to the bed.  
  
"Iie..."[No] Yuugi said, trying to catch his breath to answer. "Bakura-kun to.... [Bakura and...] We don't do this."  
  
"Good," Kaiba said in a low voice, scraping his fingers down Yuugi's chest and causing the boy to arch and cry out under him. He smirked. "You are mine." 


	6. 4: Deepening Relationships

Warning: Shonen Ai getting heavyer here.   
Sen-nen: Thousand year/Millenium  
----  
"Ne, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, looking up from the TV. "Is it ok if I lean on you?"  
  
The boy blinked slightly. "A--aa..." he nodded slightly.  
  
Yuugi smiled, curling close to Bakura on the couch and resting his head on the other boy's chest. After a moment he looked up with a puzzled expression. He touched a hand to the ridges and bumps under the other boy's tee shirt. "Bakura-kun?"  
  
The boy gave a small embarrassed smile and shifted slightly, pulling the Sen-nen ring out from under his shirt. "Gomen," he apologized, moving it to the side so it wouldn't be in Yuugi's way.  
  
"Sen-nen Ring...." Yuugi said, wide eyed. "I thought Honda-kun threw it away."  
  
Bakura looked even more embarrassed. "The Duelist Kingdom staff found it and mailed it to me," he explained sheepishly.   
  
"And you're wearing it? Even knowing...?" Yuugi asked in concern.  
  
The pale haired boy looked down, tracing one of the points of the ring as he nodded. "Otousan kara taisetsuna mono yo,"[It's a very important possession from my father] he said softly.   
  
Yuugi's eyes showed compassionate understanding. He took Bakura's hand and made the boy meet his eyes. "Fathers are special," he said in a matching tone.  
  
Bakura smiled. "Arigatou," he said softly.  
  
Yuugi leaned up and kissed him gently.  
  
Bakura melted into the kiss, expression content.  
  
  
Yuugi's eyes shone a month later when Kaiba brought him the new test run of the latest Duel Disk System.   
  
To give him the idea, since the boy had gotten used to the old system, Kaiba reached out to pat his Blue-eyes affectionately. Smiling brightly, Yuugi moved into the dueling ground to pet his Kuribo. The creature made a noise and nuzzled him.  
  
The duel had to be called to a halt as Yuugi sat on the floor cuddling with his Kuribo. Kaiba smiled and ended up sitting next to him, leaning on the Blue-eyes and talking about the system and what he wanted to do with it and with Kaiba Corp..  
  
By the time the younger boy left, Kaiba was more relaxed than he had been for days. Mokuba noticed at dinner and commented on it. With a special smile for his brother, Kaiba suggested that they do something special that evening. His brother's gleeful grin seemed the perfect end to the day.  
  
  
  
  
Yuugi looked up from the TV. "Ne, Bakura-kun," he said, "Your buttons are pressing into my face." He looked at the other boy with wide eyed mock distress.  
  
The pale haired boy blinked. "Gomen," he apologized. "Should I change my shirt?" he asked, voice concerned.  
  
"Iie, I think I can deal with it," Yuugi said with a smile, undoing the buttons and pushing the shirt open. He looked up at Bakura with a pathetic expression. "Bakura-kun.... Sen-nen Ring wa...."  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, then gave a small smile. Shifting slightly, he gently pushed Yuugi to sit up before taking the ring off. Biting his lip slightly, he looked at it a long moment before gently placing it on the end table. He looked nervously at it a moment before turning back to Yuugi.   
  
Yuugi smiled and started to lean against Bakura again.  
  
The pale haired boy made a small sound as cold metal touched his bare skin. "Ne, Yuugi-kun... Sen-nen Puzzle wa..."  
  
Yuugi smiled and took the puzzle off, placing it gently on the other end table. Happily, he snuggled back against Bakura. "You have a nice chest," he said, tracing it lightly with a finger.  
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered slightly at the touch as his body reacted. "A--arigatou..." he near whispered.  
  
With a smile, Yuugi continued tracing random patterns up and down the other boy's chest until his fingers met cloth. He traced around the top of Bakura's pants.  
  
"Yuu-- Yuugi-kun..." the boy gasped, back arching slightly.  
  
"Ii ka?"[Is it okay?] Yuugi asked, running a finger over Bakura's fly.  
  
The pale haired boy gasped again, reaching out for the shorter boy, fingers running down the sides of Yuugi's arms.  
  
The smaller boy leaned up and kissed him. "Ii ka?" he repeated softly, pressing his hand lightly over Bakura's pants.  
  
Bakura looked at Yuugi, eyes heavy and breath slightly sped. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
Kissing him again, Yuugi delicately opened the front of his pants, slipping his hands carefully under the fabric to caress him lightly.  
  
Bakura gasped, back arching. His fingers tensed, gripping Yuugi tightly before forcing his hands to relax so he wouldn't hurt the boy. "Yuugi-kun..."  
  
"Ii yo,"[It's fine,] Yuugi said softly. "Hold me as tight as you want." He kissed Bakura one more time before moving to nuzzle the boy's neck gently.  
  
Bakura gasped again, pulse racing as his body reacted. Near shakily, he moved his fingers across Yuugi's back, overwhelmed by the sensation.   
  
Yuugi smiled up at Bakura. "What do you want, Bakura-kun?" he asked softly.  
  
The boy's face was flushed and his eyes were heavy. "Yuugi-kun..." he smiled, tracing the line of the boy's face.  
  
"I want to do what you want, so please tell me."  
  
"I... I just want to be with you..." Bakura said, voice hesitant.   
  
Yuugi moved his hand gently. "Is this good?"  
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered again and he nodded, breath catching.  
  
With a smile, Yuugi moved to be lying on top of Bakura. He kissed the other boy.  
  
Bakura kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him, eyes content. "Honto ni, daisuki yo, Yuugi-kun..."[I really like you alot/love you]  
  
Yuugi melted at the words. "Boku mo,"[me too] he whispered. "Bakura-kun ga daisuki." 


	7. 5: Trouble

Note: Aibou is what Mou Hitori no Yuugi calls Yuugi-kun. It means partner.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Yuugi hugged Bakura, rising on his toes to kiss the other boy in greeting.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, returning the kiss before moving aside to let the boy in, almost unconsciously pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Yuugi walked in, taking Bakura's hand and tugging him in as well, closing the door behind them. Pressing close and wrapping his arms around Bakura again, he smiled up at the taller boy. "Isn't it warm for long sleeves?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"I-- I was cold earlier," Bakura explained with slight hesitation.  
  
"Are you still cold?"  
  
"Cho--chotto..."[A-- a little] Bakura looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Did you want something to eat before we work on our homework?" he said, brightening slightly.  
  
"Hmmmmm?" Yuugi asked, not being put off. "If you're cold I can warm you up," he offered with a smile.  
  
Bakura smiled, a very light blush on his cheeks.  
  
Still smiling, Yuugi ran his arms down Bakura's arms, fitting his fingers under the sleeves, to stroke the other boy's forearms.  
  
The pale haired boy tensed slightly before forcing himself to relax again.  
  
Yuugi's smile melted away. "Bakura-kun, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, pulling up the other boy's sleeves to look at his arms.  
  
"It's nothing," Bakura pulled his arm away, near cradling it to his chest, eyes looking down.  
  
"But Bakura-kun," Yuugi protested. "You were hurt! That can't be nothing!"  
  
The taller boy looked at his friend, eyes unreadable. Slowly, he lowered his arm, pushing the sleeve up to reveal five small round bruises.  
  
Easily recognizing what they were, Yuugi's eyes clouded. "Who would do this?" he asked softly, taking Bakura's arm lightly and kissing the marks.  
  
Bakura looked down, eyes shadowed. "Kaiba-kun..." he said, voice almost inaudible.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "Iie!"[No!] he cried, shaking his head violently.  
  
Bakura continued looking down, slowly pulling his arm from Yuugi's hold, pulling the cloth down to recover the bruises. "Gomen...." [I'm sorry...]  
  
Yuugi looked like he was about to cry. "Why-- why would Kaiba-kun...?"  
  
"He... he said he knew that we were..." the boy trailed off, looking like he would blush a moment. "and that you were his and I shouldn't...." he broke off, tensing. "He scared me, Yuugi-kun...."  
  
"Gomen," Yuugi said in a teary voice. He hugged Bakura tightly, sobbing lightly into his chest. "Gomen!"  
  
Bakura jerked slightly at the sudden touch, then folded his arms around the boy. "You shouldn't go back there, Yuugi-kun..." he said softly.  
  
Yuugi looked up, face tear streaked. "I have to," he said softly.  
  
"Why? What if he gets angry and hurts you too?"  
  
"I-- I don't think he will...." Yuugi said in the same soft voice. "And mou hitori no boku will protect me."  
  
Bakura's shoulders slumped. "I don't understand why... he just uses you and you and you always go back and now when he--" the boy tensed. "Why does he mean more to you then me?" he asked, voice cracking.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "He doesn't!" he insisted.  
  
Bakura pulled out of Yuugi's embrace and walked over to the couch, sitting down, face buried in his hands.  
  
"Bakura....kun?"  
  
"Kowai yo..."[I was scare...] the pale haired boy near whispered. "Honto ni kowai yo...." [I was really scared]  
  
"Gomen, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, kneeling in front of the couch. "Hontou ni gomen nasai."[I'm really very sorry]  
  
Bakura looked up, eyes seeming on the verge of tears. "Tanomu, Yuugi-kun... Tell him he doesn't own you? Tell him you love me...?" [Please, I'm begging you...]  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. "I DO love you," he said. "But you knew when we started...." He touched the collar at his throat.  
  
"He said he didn't care!" Bakura near exploded. "I asked him and he said he didn't care..."  
  
Yuugi drew back in alarm. "I know... so I don't know why he'd hurt you...." He paused as if listening to something. "Bakura-kun... this-- isn't like you...."  
  
The boy looked down. "I'm not allowed to get upset?" he asked in a small pathetic voice.  
  
"No!" Yuugi hastened to reassure him. "It's not that! It's just...." His shoulders slumped. "I don't know." He hesitated a moment. "I'll talk to Kaiba-kun tomorrow...."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Gomen nasai..."   
  
"Boku mo," Yuugi answered, laying his head in Bakura's lap.  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi asked in school. "Did you talk to Bakura-kun yesterday?" To himself he added, 'Because he's acting like nothing happened and he was so upset yesterday.'  
  
Kaiba glanced at him. "Who?"  
  
Yuugi fidgeted. "Just because... we had wanted to get together this afternoon instead of waiting until evening, so I just wanted to make sure it's all right," he lied.  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "I told you you don't have to come if you don't want to," he said, frowning darkly.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba-kun. I'll work really hard tomorrow. You'll see."  
  
Kaiba snorted and went back to his book.  
  
Yuugi wandered away, ending up at Bakura's seat. "How's your arm?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Eh?" The boy blinked. "Aa, daijoubu yo,"[Ah, it's okay] he smiled, rubbing the area lightly.  
  
"It's just that it hurt you so much yesterday."  
  
The pale haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "Sou ka? Gomen." [Really? I'm sorry]  
  
"You worried me," Yuugi said softly, putting a hand over Bakura's.  
  
Bakura looked up, eyes wide. "Go-- gomen..." he near whispered. He looked troubled a moment, then shook it off.   
  
Yuugi sat on Bakura's desk and leaned close. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
The boy shook his head. "Nandemonai,"[Nothing] he said softly. "Ne, Yuugi-kun, did you want to go to the arcade today?" he asked, brightening. "I heard they got in new games."  
  
"Please, Bakura-kun. You had bruises on your arm and you told me Kaiba-kun did it to you." Yuugi bit his lip. "You tried to...." He shook his head. "It's not important. What's wrong?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened in shock briefly before he got himself under control. He shook his head slightly.   
  
"Oi, Yuugi! Get off Bakura's desk! Teacher's here!" Jounouchi hissed.  
  
With one last, concerned look at Bakura, Yuugi slipped into his own seat.  
  
  
  
"Bakura-kun, matte yo!"[Wait!] Yuugi called, running after the other boy.  
  
The boy paused midstep, blinking. "Yuugi-kun? You're not going to Kaiba-kun's?"   
  
Yuugi shook his head. "I have the day off, so we can do something."  
  
Bakura gave a warm smile. "What did you want to do?"   
  
"Maa ne," Yuugi said, smiling at Bakura. "Maybe we can talk."  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "A full free afternoon to talk? Baka Yuugi-kun," he smiled.  
  
"There's just a lot to talk about," Yuugi said sadly.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Yuugi-kun..?"  
  
"Like why you tried to make me not see Kaiba-kun again yesterday...." the smaller boy said, not looking Bakura in the eye.  
  
Bakura looked mildly started. "Ah, gomen," he smiled embarrassed like. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday, I probably should have been in bed," he laughed lightly.  
  
"You looked fine, except for your arm." Yuugi looked up. "You said he scared you, but you didn't even look at him in class. Bakura-kun, you don't have to lie to me." He looked anguished.  
  
Bakura stared. "Yuu--Yuugi-kun... I--" He looked down, eyes troubled. "Go--gomen nasai..." he near whispered.  
  
"Please, Bakura-kun," Yuugi begged. "Let's talk about it."  
  
The boy hesitated, then shook his head, starting to walk again.  
  
Yuugi's shoulder's slumped, worried that he'd messed up, but he followed Bakura.  
  
Silently the pale haired boy unlocked the door, holding it open for his friend, keeping his eyes low.  
  
Biting his lip, Yuugi entered. He reached out to Bakura, but let his arms fall, unsure if his touch would be welcome.  
  
Silently, the boy moved like a ghost to the living room, sitting down heavily on the couch, burring his face in his hands.  
  
"Gomen!" Yuugi cried, kneeling in front of him. "Gomen yo, Bakura-kun!"  
  
The boy looked up with a tired smile. "Yuugi-kun no sei ja nai yo,"[it's not your fault, Yuugi] he said softly, reaching out to lightly touch the boy's face.  
  
"Bakura-kun, what's going on?" Yuugi pleaded.  
  
The boy looked to the slide slightly, expression troubled. "I don't remember getting hurt yesterday..." he said in a very soft and quiet voice.   
  
"But you had deep bruises and you said it hurt... and that he scared you," Yuugi said, looking troubled.  
  
Bakura looked down. "I don't remember that either..." he whispered.  
  
"So you don't remember me coming here yesterday?"  
  
"I remember you being here...."  
  
"But you don't remember when you said that Kaiba-kun told you to stay away from me?"  
  
The pale haired boy nodded, not looking up.  
  
"Does... does that happen a lot?" Yuugi asked fearfully  
  
"Sometimes..." Bakura's was near inaudible.  
  
Yuugi got up from the floor and hugged Bakura tightly.  
  
The boy gave a startled gasp, blinking. Slowly, he melted into the embrace, eyes watering. "Bo--boku o kiraku nai...?"[You don't hate me?] he whispered.  
  
"Iie," Yuugi said emphatically. "Bakura-kun ga daisuki da yo."[I love you...]  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes began to water and he buried his face in Yuugi's shoulder with a choked sob.  
  
The smaller boy hugged him, trying to comfort him. "Boku wa, Bakura-kun o eien ni daisuki da yo," [I'll love you forever...] he said softly.  
  
Bakura hugged Yuugi tightly, nearly shaking. "Boku mo... Yuugi-kun o eien ni... daisuki yo..." he whispered back.  
  
Yuugi melted, holding Bakura tightly.  
  
After a while Bakura's sobs had died down to small sniffles and he pulled away, wiping his eyes and reaching for a tissue. "Gomen," he apologized, blowing his nose.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry," Yuugi said, wiping at Bakura's eyes gently.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a small shaky smile. "I just feel so pathetic." He gave a sniff before blowing his nose again.  
  
Yuugi kissed him. "Bakura-kun..." he said after a moment, "Do you think...?" He traced the place where the Ring was under Bakura's shirt.  
  
The boy blinked a few times, looking confused.  
  
'Aibou, don't.' Yuugi's other spoke.  
  
Yuugi bit his lip a moment. "Probably not," he said, arms sliding around Bakura again. He leaned against the other boy. "It doesn't matter. I love you anyway," he decided.  
  
Bakura gave a smile, putting his arm around the smaller boy. "Arigatou..." he said softly.  
  
  
'Aibou, you should be careful around Bakura.' Yuugi's other said, materializing next to the boy.  
  
"You think it's really the Sen-nen Ring?" Yuugi asked, biting his lip. "I don't want it to be...."  
  
'What else would it be?'  
  
"I-- I don't know," he boy admitted.  
  
'We'll have to be careful how we deal with it. If the Yami no Duelist in the Ring perceives we know about him, Bakura-kun may get hurt.' the taller version of Yuugi mused.  
  
"I don't want Bakura-kun to get hurt!" Yuugi said emphatically.  
  
'Which is why we'll be careful, Aibou,' Mou Hitori no Yuugi smiled fondly. 'We'll let the Yami no Duelist think we don't know he's there until we can think of way to safely get him away from Bakura-kun."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Ne, mou hitori no boku," he said after a minute, "Do you think that I'm wrong? To be with both of them?"  
  
'As long as they're both aware of each other, I see no harm it in.' the taller boy shrugged. 'Though I personally would rather you weren't with either of them.'  
  
"Why?" Yuugi asked. "They're both good to me."  
  
The spirit shook his head. 'They're both dangerous. Why didn't you take my advice about Anzu?' he smirked. 'You would have been good together.'  
  
"Mou!" Yuugi said, fidgeting. "Anzu is just a friend."  
  
'So was Bakura a short while ago,' the taller boy countered  
  
"But he's different," Yuugi said.  
  
'So then why not Jounouchi? After he saw you in the club, he would have--'  
  
"Mou!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Jounouchi is like a brother to me!"  
  
'Hai, hai,' the spirit smiled. 'How about Honda then?'  
  
"MOU!!" Yuugi exclaimed again, flailing.  
  
  
"Ne, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi said a few minutes later. "Really... why don't you like them?"  
  
'They're both dangerous,' the taller boy stated, sitting on the edge of Yuugi's bed.   
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?" Yuugi said. "Bakura-kun isn't dangerous and Kaiba-kun would never hurt me!" he insisted.  
  
'The yami no duelist in Bakura's sen-nen ring is,' the shadowy boy pointed out. 'And he has complete control over your Bakura, yesterday shows us that.'  
  
Yuugi's eyes clouded a moment and then shook his head. "Bakura-kun would never let him hurt me," he said definitely. "And you wouldn't either."  
  
'Bakura-kun wouldn't be able to stop him,' the taller Yuugi said gently. 'And I don't know if I could stop him from hurting Bakura-kun. It really is a dangerous situation for both of you.'  
  
Yuugi flopped on the bed, looking unhappy. "So you think I shouldn't see him anymore?"  
  
The spirit was quiet a moment. 'I don't know,' he admitted, looking at the boy with concern. 'I just think you need to be careful.'  
  
"Demo... I don't want Bakura-kun to think I don't trust him, and if I start acting weird around him he'll be upset." Yuugi looked over at the other him. "I don't want to change our relationship."  
  
The spirit nodded. 'You don't have to change how you act, just be more aware,' he pointed out. 'and don't hesitate to let me know if you need me...'  
  
  
"Good," Kaiba muttered as Yuugi was shown in the next day. "Maybe something can get done around here." He looked the boy over, realizing quickly that he didn't seem rested. It didn't matter as long as he could do his work well. "What's wrong?" he asked, almost surprising himself.  
  
"Iie... nandemo...."[Nothing,] Yuugi said, "Bakura-kun just... wasn't feeling well yesterday.  
  
"Hn," Kaiba snorted, jealousy igniting again at the realization that Yuugi was still thinking of the other boy. He pushed Yuugi into a seat and pointed to the screen, telling him what to watch for in the programs that scrolled passed.  
  
After a few hours of silence, Yuugi turned. "Ne, Kaiba-kun... if I was in trouble, what would you do?"  
  
"I would destroy whatever threatened you," Kaiba said with a frown. What was he trying to get at.  
  
"But-- but if you couldn't?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, thinking for a long moment. "I would give you someplace to hide."  
  
Yuugi nodded slowly. "Arigatou, Kaiba-kun." He glanced at the now blank screen. "I think we're done." He rose, reaching out to Kaiba. "I missed you yesterday."  
  
Kaiba smirked, leading the smaller boy to the room he had set up for their 'play.' Having run out of other techniques to try, Kaiba leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuugi's bare skin. The boy moaned, arching.  
  
Pleased with the reaction, Kaiba moved his lips up, tracing the other boy's body with them. After a few long moments, his own lips reached Yuugi's own.  
  
They kissed a moment in stunned stillness, then pulled away, looking at one another in surprise.  
  
"Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said, caressing the taller boy's name.  
  
Kaiba descended, holding Yuugi's sides and kissing him more deeply. 


	8. 6: Jealousy

"Ne, Bakura-kun... can we go upstairs? I don't think I've seen your room," Yuugi wheedled with a smile.  
  
Bakura looked slightly embarrassed. "Sou ka..? Gomen..." He rose to his feet, offering Yuugi a hand.   
  
Yuugi took his hand, nearly skipping as they went to Bakura's room.  
  
Bakura opened the door and gave another embarrassed smile. "It's a bit of a mess..."  
  
The room was rather large, the walls lined with shelves displaying different kinds of games. A small table in the corner displayed a board game looking to be half played.  
  
"It doesn't look messy to me," Yuugi smiled, looking around at the games. After a brief inspection he turned and sat on the bed, smiling invitingly at Bakura.  
  
The pale haired boy sat down next to him, smiling softly.   
  
Pulling the Sen-nen Puzzle off and placing it on the floor, Yuugi turned and pressed himself against Bakura, kissing him deeply.  
  
The boy startled slightly, but swiftly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.  
  
Yuugi's fingers moved under Bakura's shirt, massaging his back.  
  
Bakura made small contented sounds. Slowly, he reached up, fingers undoing Yuugi's collar.  
  
Yuugi tilted his head to the side to let Bakura have easier access. His lips parted and he ran his tongue across Bakura's lips before moving it into the other boy's mouth.  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes closed briefly as he enjoyed the kiss, holding Yuugi closer. He pulled away, the leather collar in his hand. He gave a strange smile as he flung it away. "You're mine..."   
  
Yuugi's eyes clouded briefly. He touched Bakura's cheek gently. "Right here, right now, I am only yours," he said softly. 'Spirit of the Ring,' he begged silently, knowing it probably couldn't hear him, 'Let this one thing be just for us. Please.'  
  
Bakura tensed slightly, putting a hand to his forehead and looking down as if in pain.   
  
"Bakura-kun! Daijoubu?"  
  
The boy looked up with a small smile. "Un," he nodded, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Just... felt a little lightheaded." His smile grew slightly. "You're a better kisser then you realize," he laughed softly.  
  
Yuugi let the moment pass and laughed. "I do other things well too," he said suggestively, resting his hands on Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura smiled contentedly in agreement. He paused a moment, pulling away slightly to pull out his Sen-nen ring and place it carefully on the table before turning back to Yuugi with an almost shy smile.  
  
Yuugi glanced at the Ring a moment, then leaned up and kissed Bakura again, hands moving to be under the front of the boy's shirt.  
  
Bakura melted into the touch, lips parting in invitation as he slid his hands across Yuugi's chest.  
  
Yuugi tangled his tongue with Bakura's, pushing the boy's shirt as far off as he could without breaking contact.  
  
The pale haired boy moaned softly, eyes closing. Finally, he broke the kiss, face flushed.  
  
Yuugi's breath was coming fast as he looked at the other boy. "Onegai," [please,] he whispered.  
  
"Nani..?" [what?] Bakura returned in the same voice.  
  
"I want... I want to love you...."  
  
Bakura blinked, looking slightly confused. "But... you do... don't you?" he asked, voice slightly worried.  
  
"Yes," Yuugi reassured, "But I want to LOVE you...."  
  
Bakura blinked again, then looked down with a blush, smiling. "Oh..." he said with slightly embarrassment.   
  
"Do you want to?" Yuugi asked, stroking the boy's chest.  
  
The pale haired boy hesitated a moment, then slowly nodded.  
  
Yuugi's face brightened. "I'll go slow," he promised, kissing Bakura again. "I promise. I won't rush you for anything." He hugged the boy tightly.  
  
Bakura smiled softly, snuggling against the shorter boy. "Arigatou..."  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Bakura-kun, you're walking kind of funny," Honda observed the next day at school. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Aa, iie," the pale haired boy exclaimed, embarrassed. "I pulled a muscle," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Jounouchi looked up sharply. "Must be going around," he said, looking at Yuugi. The smaller boy blushed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Anzu's voice called from behind them.  
  
As the group turned, there was a flash of light and a small whir as Anzu took a picture. "Look what I got!"  
  
"A camera," Jounouchi stated the obvious. "Here, let me see it." He made a grab.  
  
"No way!" Anzu scowled, holding it close. "You'd break it!"  
  
"You say that about everything," Jounouchi said.  
  
"That's 'cause you break everything," Honda joked.  
  
"Temee!" [You bastard!] The pair broke into a fight.  
  
"Hmpf," Anzu scowled before turning to the other boys in the group. "Smile!" she called before taking the picture. "There, I'll have a picture of the boys that matter in our group," she said, sticking her nose up at the brawling pair.  
  
"Maa, Anzu, you know you love us," Jounouchi said with a grin, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She gave a scowl, pushing him off. "Hmpf!"  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "We should hurry or we'll be late..." he pointed out.  
  
Yuugi agreed, pushing the others toward the school.  
  
  
Kaiba curled possessively around Yuugi, smiling as the smaller boy curled into the embrace. He was finding that he enjoyed the increased intimacy of Yuugi touching him as well. It was surprising, but he reminded himself that Yuugi had always been passionate and this allowed him more outlets.  
  
The smaller boy seemed to be falling asleep and Kaiba smiled. Increasingly, their sex was secondary to the time they spent working together. Kaiba had never had someone to talk to before, Mokuba being several years his junior, and Yuugi's presence let him relax as nothing had in years.  
  
Spooning slightly with the smaller boy, Kaiba leaned down and nuzzled against the top of Yuugi's collar.  
  
Half asleep, Yuugi smiled. "Bakura-kun...."  
  
Kaiba stiffened, blinding anger coursing through him.  
  
  
  
Yuugi pounded on the door, barely able to see for his tears. "Bakura-kun! Bakura-kun!" he screamed, voice hoarse.  
  
The door was quickly opened. "Yuugi-kun..?" the pale haired boy asked, eyes concerned. He was wearing an apron and held a pot holder, looking to have been in the middle of baking. "Daijoubu..?" [Are you okay?]  
  
Yuugi collapsed against him, sobbing, unable to get words out.  
  
Bakura blinked, eyes wide in alarm before hugging the boy. He gently guided him inside, closing the door.  
  
"Boku no sei!"[It's my fault!] he finally managed to get out. "Boku no sei!"  
  
"Nani ga?"[What is?] Bakura asked, trying to sooth the boy.  
  
Yuugi shuddered with his sobs. "Kaiba-kun to... he was holding me and... my neck and...." He trailed off amid fresh tears. "Boku no sei!"   
  
Bakura blinked, eyes wide. "Kaiba-kun...?" He hugged the boy tightly, offering what comfort he could. "Daijoubu yo..." he said soothingly. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Yuugi curled against him miserably.  
  
Bakura gently led the boy to the couch, sitting so Yuugi was practically in his lap, repeating soft soothing assurances.  
  
Yuugi continued to sob brokenly. "Boku... warui hito desu..." [I'm... a horrible person...]  
  
"Iie!" Bakura insisted, lifting Yuugi's chin to the boy would meet his eyes. "You're a wonderful person..." he said softly, eyes warm and gentle. "You're caring and gentle and perfect..."  
  
"Demo..." [But...] Yuugi said, lip trembling.  
  
"Demo...?" Bakura prompted, gently wiping away the smaller boy's tears.  
  
"Demo... boku no sei...." [But.. it's my fault...] Yuugi repeated.  
  
"What is?" Bakura asked gently.  
  
"Kaiba-kun... he's angry...." Yuugi admitted in a small voice.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"Because..." Yuugi reached up and rubbed his neck. "I-- I said your name...."  
  
Bakura blinked a moment, then his eyes went wide. "Boku no namae....?"[My name...?] he repeated, voice slightly shocked. He blinked a few more times before looking down with a small smile, blushing slightly.  
  
Yuugi nodded, sniffling. His hand still covered his neck. "Kaiba-kun wa-- Kaiba-kun wa...." He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Yuugi-kun..." Bakura's hand covered Yuugi's and gently pulled it away. The pale haired boy's were unreadable as he leaned forward, gently kissing the smaller boy's bare neck. "Daijoubu..." he breathed. "You don't have to worry about Kaiba-kun anymore."  
  
Yuugi gasped. "Demo..." he protested weakly. "Demo Kaiba-kun ga...."  
  
"Taisetsu janai..."[Not important] the pale haired boy finished softly. "I'll take care of you. You don't need to--" He suddenly tensed, pressing a hand to his forehead and pulling away.  
  
"Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked worriedly.  
  
"Chotto... atama ga..."[My head's... a bit...] the boy said in a stressed voice. After a moment, he looked up, eyes clear. "Gomen," he apologized, looking slightly ashamed. "I-- I almost fell..." he trailed off, shaking his head slight. "Daijoubu yo. Gomen."  
  
"Iya,"[No!] Yuugi sobbed, throwing his arms around Bakura's neck. "Don't-- don't leave me too...."  
  
Bakura gave a small startled noise before hugging the boy back. "I'd never leave you, Yuugi-kun," he comforted. "Yakusoku."[I promice]  
  
Yuugi began crying again, burying his face against Bakura's shoulder.  
  
The boy did the best he could to comfort him, stroking his back gently.   
  
After a while Yuugi's sobs died down and he leaned on Bakura. "Boku... kirai ka?"[Do you hate me?] he asked softly.  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "I could never hate you, Yuugi-kun..." he said softly, playing with the boys outlandish bangs. "Yuugi-kun wa taisetsu na daisuki na hito..." [You're the most important person who I love dearly, Yuugi]  
  
"Boku mo," Yuugi said sincerely, eyes vulnerable. "Bakura-kun ga daisuki."  
  
The pale haired boy smiled. He leaned down to gently kiss the smaller boy. "Eien ni daisuki yo..."[Love you forever]  
  
Yuugi melted against him. "Eien ni,"[Forever] he whispered. After a few more moments he looked up at Bakura. "Bakura-kun... apron?"  
  
The boy gave a small embarrassed smile. "I was cooking..." he explained.  
  
"Ah! Gomen!" Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a smile. "Daijoubu yo. Yuugi-kun is more important."  
  
Yuugi smiled slightly, snuggling close. 


	9. 7: Yami no Jinkaku

'Dame yo, Aibou!' [This isn't good!] Mou Hitori no Yuugi exclaimed.   
  
"Eh? What's wrong?" Yuugi asked.  
  
'It wouldn't be safe to sleep over here.'  
  
"Naze?"[why?] Yuugi asked, eyes wide and hurt.  
  
'Sennen ring no yami no jinkaku...' [The dark personality in the Millenium Ring...] Yami Yuugi near sighed.   
  
"Demo... Bakura-kun no kochira ga ikitai...." [But... I want to stay near Bakura...]  
  
The former Pharaoh gave a sigh. 'Aibou.... You don't sleep with the puzzle, and we don't know if Bakura sleeps with the ring or not. Either way, I can't protect you if something happens...'  
  
"Demo..." Yuugi said again, looking like he was going to cry, "I could have him take it off..."  
  
Mou Hitori no Yuugi gave another sigh. 'Aibou...' he said, tone softer. 'All right...' he said after a moment. 'Just promise me you'll be careful?'  
  
"Arigaou, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi said, nodding.  
  
"Yuugi-kun..? Daijoubu?" Bakura asked, looking at the boy with worried eyes.  
  
"Eh," Yuugi said, nodding slightly. He snuggled against Bakura. "Ne, Bakura... when we go to bed... you'll take off the Sen-nen Ring, right?"  
  
The boy hesitated, almost unconsciously fingering the cloth covering the Ring, then nodded.   
  
"Arigatou, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, clinging to him tightly.  
  
Bakura smiled, giving him a brief squeeze.  
  
  
Bakura covered his mouth to hide his laugh as Yuugi exited the bathroom. Even though he had given the smaller boy his pajamas from last year, they were still hopelessly oversized on the boy.  
  
Yuugi smiled self deprecatingly. He held up his arms with the sleeves dripping off them. "Maybe I should skip the pajamas...." he said.  
  
"Dame yo, Yuugi-kun! We'd never get to sleep!" Bakura protested with a smile.   
  
Yuugi smiled slightly. "Are you sure you have that little self control?"  
  
"Mou, Yuugi-kun!" Bakura protested with a laugh and a blush.   
  
Yuugi stepped close. "Bakura-kun," he said softly, looking up at the taller boy.  
  
"Nani?" the boy asked, smiling.  
  
"Gomen.... I'm sorry I came over and bothered you...."  
  
"Daijoubu, yo, Yuugi-kun," Bakura smiled. "You could never be a bother to me."  
  
Yuugi melted, leaning against Bakura and crying silently again.  
  
"Yuugi-kun?" The pale haired boy asked, voice worried.  
  
"Ii yo, Bakura-kun. I-- am just happy to have you with me...."  
  
Bakura smiled, hugging the smaller boy. "Arigatou,"  
  
  
  
The pale haired boy stirred slightly in his sleep, tensing slightly as a pale gold light began to glow from his night-stand. Slowly it faded, brown eyes opening to look down at the sleeping figure before him. The boy gave a smirk and carefully disentangled himself from the embrace the boys had been in and sat up. Looking about slightly, his smirk grew, spotting the Sen-nen puzzle hanging from the bed post. Silently, the pale haired boy slid from the bed and walked over to the puzzle, eyes narrowing. Slowly he cupped his hands around the item, a golden glow growing from under his nightshirt.  
  
Yuugi stirred in his sleep, flinching unhappily. "Bakura-kun," he murmured.  
  
The pale haired boy froze, looking at the smaller boy. He gave a noise of irritation, the glow increasing slightly as he turned his attention back to the puzzle.  
  
Yuugi tossed a few times, reaching out in search of Bakura. His hands closed on the other boy's sleeve after a moment and he subsided with a sigh.  
  
The pale haired boy froze again, eyes wide. "Yuu--"   
  
The golden glow intensified strongly, illuminating the room brightly as the boy tensed, eyes clenched shut and fists clenched.  
  
Yuugi's eyes snapped open. "Bakura-kun!" he exclaimed, pulling away. He looked at the other boy, wide eyed a moment before seeing what he was holding. "Sen-nen Puzzle!"  
  
The boy's eyes opened wide. "Yuu--gi--ku---" He tensed further, falling to his knees, sounding pained as the glow of the Sen-nen ring wavered.  
  
Yuugi dashed forward, hugging Bakura tightly. "Bakura-kun, onegai...." [Bakura, please....]  
  
"Yuu-- gi--- ku---n...." The boy gave a cry, the ring's glow glowing brightly as the Sen-nen puzzle began to glow as well. Slowly the ring's glow began to fade until it vanished.  
  
Bakura went limp, breath heavy as the sen-nen puzzle went dormant as well.   
  
Yuugi held him tightly. "Bakura-kun! Bakura-kun!"  
  
The boy gave a tired smile. "Yuugi-kun..." he breathed the boy's name, curling up closely. "Gomen..."  
  
"Iie," Yuugi said, burying his face in Bakura's shoulder. "Daijoubu. Zenbu wa ii..." [it's okay. Everything fine]  
  
Bakura shifted slightly, moving to hug the boy as well, eyes closing. "I promised I wouldn't leave...." he murmured.  
  
Yuugi's eyes teared again. "You didn't leave. You're still here... You're always with me...."  
  
The pale haired boy smiled softly. "We should get back in bed before I fall asleep like this..." he said, moving to get to his feet. He paused, looking at the puzzle in his hands. "Yuugi-kun, anata no puzzle..." [Your puzzle...] He held it out to the boy.  
  
Yuugi took the Puzzle. "Arigatou..." 'Mou hitori no boku? Daijoubu?'  
  
'Un,' the spirit replied. 'He should be safe now.'  
  
Putting the Puzzle down again, Yuugi hugged Bakura again. He tugged the other boy back to bed, curling next to him.  
  
Bakura curled around Yuugi, near enveloping the smaller boy in his embrace. He paused, blinking slightly and pulled away a moment, pulling the sen-nen ring out from under his pajamas. He looked at it uncomprehendingly a moment before depositing it on the night-stand once more and curling up around Yuugi once more, snuggling against the boy almost as if he was a teddy bear.  
  
Yuugi curled into the embrace, feeling comforted.  
  
  
  
Yuugi woke slowly, enjoying being tangled up with Bakura. After a few moments he looked over at the clock and his eyes shot open. "Bakura-kun, wake up," he said, shaking the other boy. "We're going to be late."  
  
The boy made a tired sound. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled.  
  
"But we're going to be late!" Yuugi said urgently. "We've only got twenty minutes."  
  
The boy wearily looked up at his clock. "Uso...." [No way...] he moaned, burring his face in his pillow again.   
  
"Ne, Bakura-kun, genki ka?" [Bakura? Are you okay?]  
  
"Nemui yo..."[I'm tired...] Bakura wearily pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Heeee... You want to stay home?"  
  
The boy shook his head, shifting to stand up. "I'll be fine," he gave a small tired smile before heading out of the room with a yawn.  
  
Yuugi quickly pulled on his clothes from the previous day and then put on the Puzzle.  
  
His other materialized in the room, looking at the door a moment before walking over to the table and examining the sen-nen ring closely.  
  
"Ii desu ka?" [Everything fine?]  
  
The taller Yuugi nodded. 'He's gone.'  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeee? Uso!" [Now way!]  
  
Mou Hitori no Yuugi gave a smile. 'Not forever, but for now, he's been beaten. And I have you to thank for that as well as Bakura-kun.'  
  
"Bakura-kun?"  
  
The spirit nodded. 'He was fighting his yami no jinkaku so he could keep his promise to you. He helped weaken him so that I could banish him from his mind.'  
  
"Heeee," Yuugi said softly, smiling at the thought of Bakura.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled at his other half.  
  
  
------------------  
To stupid kid 04: Alot of this story was written before I started posting, which is why the updates are coming so swiftly. :) 


	10. 8: Confrontation and Regret

"You guys look like shit," Jounouchi observed. "What happened?"  
  
Honda made a face at him. "That's all you can say?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "Should I say something else?"  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi!" Anzu exclaimed before turning her attention to Yuugi. "Daijoubu, Yuugi?" she asked, voice concerned.  
  
Yuugi paused, then noticed Kaiba across the room from them. "Ee..." he said slowly. "Daijoubu."  
  
Bakura gave the smaller boy a compassionate look.  
  
Anzu's concern didn't lift. "You know if you need anything, you can come to me, right?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Un...." Yuugi said with a nod, not meeting her eyes.  
  
Anzu's worried look increased. "Yuugi...."  
  
Yuugi tried hard to smile. "Ii yo, Anzu."  
  
The girl gave a small sad smile before turning back to the bickering boys with a frown. "Mou, kodomo jainai yo!" [Geeze, you aren't children!] she reprimanded them before turning to Bakura in concern. "Daijoubu, Bakura-kun?" she asked.  
  
"Un," The boy nodded. "Chotto nemui yo," [I'm a little tired.] He gave a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
Yuugi looked at him in concern. "You really don't look good, Bakura-kun... maybe you should have stayed home...."  
  
The boy shook his head. "Iie, daijoubu," he insisted. "Yuugi-kun no tameni," [For Yuugi's sake] he said in a soft voice only his friend could hear with a smile. "I won't leave you. I'll be alright."  
  
Yuugi smiled. "But if you need to go home..."  
  
"If I need to, I will," the pale haired boy smiled. "Don't worry."  
  
Yuugi glanced at Kaiba again, then sat down across the room from him.  
  
Through out class, Bakura kept looking over at Yuugi with concerned worry, eyes almost pained as the smaller boy kept looking over at Kaiba and then quickly looking back down at his desk. He nearly grimaced when he noticed Anzu looking at him and forced his attention back to the lesson, but was unable to stay focused, his concern and tiredness eating away at his concentration.   
  
Yuugi could barely pay attention in class, trying hard to work out a way to apologize to Kaiba so that the other boy would forgive him. His hand crept up to his bare neck a few times, eyes misting over at the thought that Kaiba had practically ripped the collar off him before ordering him out.  
  
  
Finally class reached a break for lunch. Relieved, Bakura closed his book and rose to his feet. He gave a small smile as Yuugi was almost instantly surrounded by the rest of his group of friends, Jounouchi comically demanding that Yuugi hurry up so they could make it to the lunchroom before he died of starvation.   
  
The pale haired boy paused, seeing Kaiba very calmly reading his book. A look of determination crossed Bakura's face and he took a deep breath before walking to where his smaller friend was. "Yuugi-kun?" he smiled softly. "I have to finish up something before I go to lunch, I'll meet you there, okay?"  
  
Yuugi looked surprised a minute, but quickly nodded.  
  
Bakura smiled as Jounouchi dragged the smaller boy off to lunch and then turned to where Kaiba was still reading, readying himself before he approached the boy's deck. "Kaiba-kun..."  
  
The dark haired boy looked up with annoyance.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Yuugi-kun..." Bakura said, trying no to be nervous.  
  
Kaiba's scowl deepened. "You're Bakura?" he said more than asked.  
  
The boy nodded. "He cares for you..." he said softly, forcing himself to keep meeting Kaiba's eyes. "You hurt him deeply yesterday, and he blames himself for it...."  
  
"Since you're obviously more important to him I don't see why you care," Kaiba said coldly.  
  
"I care because I don't want to see Yuugi-kun hurt. Kaiba-kun mo Yuugi-kun no taisetsu na hito yo."[YOu're also very important to Yuugi, Kaiba]  
  
"Because when he's with me and calls out your name it really shows how much he cares," Kaiba said, showing rare anger. "Enjoy your little whore."  
  
Before he could stop himself Bakura's hand flashed out, sharply slapping his classmate. "Don't you insult Yuugi-kun!" he snapped, breathing quickly with anger. "Yuugi-kun cares about you more then you deserve!" Bakura's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hands in shock.   
  
Kaiba rose, glaring down at Bakura, and left the room.  
  
Bakura stood there in shock a long moment before near fleeing the room.   
  
  
"Yuu-- Yuugi-kun?"  
  
Yuugi looked up from his lunch. "Bakura-kun?" he asked, worried, "Daijoubu? You look pale."  
  
"I-- I'm going home... gomen yo..." the pale haired boy said, looking half miserable and half afraid.  
  
"What happened? You were fine when we came to lunch."  
  
"Got dizzy when I picked up my bag..." Bakura explained. "Gomen yo. I probably should have stayed home...." He looked down, not able to look the boy in the eyes any longer.   
  
"Bakura-kun," Yuugi asked in a concern that neared panic. He held the other boy's shirt tightly. "Did I do something? Are you ok? Please... talk to me...."  
  
The boy shook his head. "Yuugi-kun no sei janai yo," [It's not your fault, Yuugi] he said softly. "I just... don't feel well right now..."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
The boy hesitated, seeming torn.   
  
"You can say that you need someone with you just in case you get worse on the way home. No one has to know about us...."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Demo... what about Kaiba-kun...?"  
  
Yuugi paused, eyes wide. "But you need me," he decided after a long moment.  
  
Bakura was quiet, expression conflicted, unable to decide.   
  
"Do you want me to come?" Yuugi asked quietly.  
  
"Yuugi," Anzu spoke up. "Why don't you walk Bakura-kun home?" she suggested. "I can take notes for you," she smiled.  
  
"Arigatou, Anzu." Yuugi looked at Bakura. "Do you want me to?" he asked softly.  
  
The boy hesitated a moment, then nodded, looking almost ashamed.  
  
Yuugi smiled. "Let's get your stuff and tell sensei."  
  
They had no trouble at all getting the teacher to agree to let Bakura go home. One look at the boy was enough to make the teacher near order Yuugi to take him home.  
  
Bakura smiled sadly as the left the classroom. "Do I look that bad..?" he asked softly.  
  
"You look very pale," Yuugi said, carrying Bakura's briefcase with his own bag.  
  
"I'll listen to you next time..." The pale haired boy looked down at the ground as he walked. "I just made things worse...."  
  
"Eh?" Yuugi asked, going wide eyed with worry.  
  
"I-- I tried talking to Kaiba-kun..." Bakura said, voice ashamed.   
  
Yuugi's lip began trembling at mention of Kaiba, and he touched a hand to his neck.  
  
"Gomennasai..." Bakura near whispered, shoulders slumped.  
  
"What... what did he say?"  
  
Bakura was quiet a moment "He was angry..." he finally said. "And I-- I wasn't thinking and I...." he trailed off, too ashamed to admit it.  
  
"You...?"  
  
"I... I slapped him..." Bakura's voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible. "and said he didn't deserve your care.... I just... I didn't realize what I was doing until after I---"  
  
Yuugi dropped their bags, trembling where he stood. "Ba-- Bakura-kun....."  
  
The boy paused, looking utterly miserable. "Gomen yo, Yuugi-kun...." he whispered. "Honto ni gomen nasai yo, Yuugi-kun..." his voice trembled slightly.  
  
"But-- but why would you hit him?"  
  
"I-- I don't know..." the boy near whimpered. "I just... he called you a whore and I just reacted..." He froze, covering his mouth again in horror.   
  
Yuugi looked down, flinching. "So," he said softly, "He hasn't forgiven me...."  
  
Bakura turned, looking at the smaller boy. "There's nothing wrong with liking us both!" he insisted.   
  
Yuugi looked startled, then smiled sadly. "That... isn't it...."  
  
Bakura blinked, looking at Yuugi in confusion.  
  
The smaller boy looked down. "We should get you home."  
  
Bakura blinked once more, then nodded, looking down again.  
  
Yuugi was silent the rest of the walk, barely staying next to Bakura as they walked, eyes clouded with tears.  
  
Bakura fumbled for his key and unlocked the door. Expression heavy, he turned to take his bag from Yuugi, and froze, seeing the boy's expression. "Yuu-- Yuugi-kun...."  
  
"Gomen ne, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said tearfully. "Maybe I should just go home so it won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Bakura blinked, expression uncomprehending. "What-- what do you mean? Yuugi-kun, you didn't hurt me!" he insisted, eyes wide.  
  
"Demo... boku no tame ni... with Kaiba-kun...."[for my sake]  
  
The pale haired boy looked down, looking ashamed. "Yuugi-kun no sei janai... Boku no sei yo..." [It's not your fault, it's mine] he said softly.  
  
Yuugi gave him a crushing hug. "Iie. Boku no sei! Zenbu wa boku no sei!" [No. It's my fault! Everything my fault!] he sobbed. "Ima... ima boku ga kirai...." [Now.. now you'll hate me...]  
  
Bakura gave a startled exclamation, loosing his balance and falling backwards into the house. "Yuugi-kun... I could never hate you..." he said softly, holding the boy close. "eien ni daisuki yo...."  
  
"Demo... demo...." Yuugi began crying into Bakura's shoulder.  
  
Bakura hugged him. "Demo ja nai," [No buts] he countered softly. "No matter what, I'll always love you...."  
  
Yuugi shook his head sadly.  
  
"Uso jainai!" [it's not a lie!] Bakura insisted, looking slightly upset. "Yuugi-kun!"  
  
"Demo boku wa... boku wa.... I was a whore..." Yuugi whispered.  
  
Bakura blinked, looking at the boy confused. "What do you mean...?" he asked.  
  
"I needed money... so I let duelists pay me for sex...." Yuugi whispered, not meeting Bakura's eyes.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yuu--Yuugi-kun...." he whispered in shock.  
  
"Kaiba-kun-- was angry when he found out...." Yuugi continued. "And he gave me a job so I wouldn't do it anymore. Sort of.... He said I didn't have to come back to get the money, but I did and he gave me the collar....." He reached up to his neck again.  
  
Bakura stared at the smaller boy. "Yuugi-kun..... So... so that's why you and Kaiba-kun...." He looked horrified and gave the boy a crushing hug. "Hidoi yo!" [That's cruel!] he near sobbed.  
  
"Gomen yo, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, hiding his face in Bakura's neck.  
  
"Ii yo," the boy insisted, holding Yuugi tighter. "I don't care! Yuugi-kun wa Yuugi-kun da yo! Eien ni daisuki na Yuugi-kun yo..." [Yuugi is Yuugi! The Yuugi I'll love forever] Bakura's eyes began to water.  
  
Yuugi began crying into Bakura's shirt. "Boku mo... Bakura-kun ga daisuki yo. Hontou ni daisuki!"  
  
A short while later the boy's were upstairs in Bakura's room, the pale haired boy gratefully falling onto his bed in exhaustion. He rolled on his slide, holding his arms out for the smaller boy.  
  
Yuugi crawled into the bed after him, nestling into his arms.  
  
Bakura snuggled close, near enveloping the smaller boy in his embrace. He nuzzled against Yuugi's hair briefly before falling swiftly into a deep slumber.  
  
Yuugi sniffled a bit, relaxing into Bakura's touch. He didn't know how the other boy managed to make him feel so loved, and so safe, but somehow it felt as though everything would be better here. He looked at the other boy's sleeping face and a small smile came to his own. He rested his head on Bakura's chest, letting his love for the other boy overwhelm him. He knew what he had to do.  
  
  
Kaiba was waiting when Yuugi arrived.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, I--" Yuugi's eyes widened as his words were cut off by a piece of cloth being thrust into his mouth.  
  
Tying another piece tightly in place, Kaiba explained. "I don't want to hear his name out of you again," he said coldly.  
  
Yuugi practically began crying again at the tone of Kaiba's voice. How could he explain? How could he apologize? How could he do anything with Kaiba feeling like this?  
  
He winced as Kaiba roughly pinned him to the bed, strapping his wrists up tighter than he ever had before.  
  
When he had finished, Kaiba rose and reclothed himself. "You'll still get your money," he said, practically spitting his words. "Since that's apparently what you cared about, don't worry."  
  
Barely remembering to uncuff him, the taller boy left. 


	11. 9: Resolution

~Chapter 9 ~  
  
Tiredly, Yuugi knocked on the door. He didn't want to come back like this, but he had promised in the note that he would come back after seeing Kaiba.  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai!" [Please wait a moment!] came a tired voice from inside, and a short while later the door opened. Bakura looked still half asleep, hair hopelessly tousled and sticking up in all directions. "Yuugi-kun," the sleepy sounding boy smiled, looking more awake. Suddenly, he paused, blinking. "Yuugi-kun... daijoubu....?"  
  
Yuugi startled briefly at Bakura, the other boy's hair sticking out in all directions reminding him of the boy's other personality. He quickly realized that it wasn't and relaxed. He reached up, trying to cover the raw places at the edges of his mouth. "Ee, daijoubu."  
  
Bakura blinked a few more times, eyes slightly disbelieving, then moved aside, inviting the smaller boy in.   
  
Face lowered, Yuugi entered.  
  
"Did you want something? I can make us tea..."  
  
"Ee--ee," Yuugi said. "Ocha wa ii desu...." [Tea's good.]  
  
Bakura nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen with a small yawn.  
  
Yuugi sat, hands fisted on his thighs, trying hard not to cry anymore.  
  
Bakura returned a short while later, carefully carrying two large mugs of tea. "Hai..." [Here] The pale haired boy's eyes were compassionate and concerned as he handed the smaller boy a mug.  
  
"Arigatou," Yuugi said softly, wincing as the hot liquid hit the raw places around his mouth.  
  
"Yuugi-kun...." Bakura near whispered. "What happened....?"  
  
Yuugi looked up nervously. "Nandemo...." [Nothing]  
  
"Yuugi-kun....." the pale haired boy's eyes looked hurt. "You can tell me...."  
  
"Ii--iie," Yuugi said without looking up. "Ii desu...." [It's okay..]  
  
"Ii ja nai yo!" Bakura insisted. [It's not okay!]  
  
"I don't want to tell you," Yuugi said tearfully. "You'll get upset."  
  
"Yuugi-kun..." Bakura gently took the mug and placed it down before giving the small boy a near crushing hug.   
  
Yuugi melted into it, crying softly.  
  
"Yuugi-kun, please... tell me what happened? How can I make it better?"  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Boku no sei, dakara.... I have to deal with it." [It's my fault, so..]  
  
"Iie!" Bakura insisted. He pulled back slightly to look into Yuugi's eyes. "You should never have to be alone... even in suffering...." he said softly, eyes emotional. "That's what you always told me..."  
  
Yuugi's lower lip trembled. "Demo...."  
  
"Nani...?" Bakura asked softly.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," the smaller boy said softly.  
  
Bakura looked confused.  
  
Biting his lip lightly, Yuugi pulled his shirt up to show faint bruises along his ribs.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yuu--Yuugi-kun...!" He hesitantly reached for the discolored skin, but pulled away. "How....?"  
  
"Kaiba-kun was angry...." Yuugi said softly, looking down.  
  
"Ka--Kaiba-kun did...." Bakura trailed off, eyes horrified.  
  
"He didn't know!" Yuugi protested. "He was just... proving that I was his...." he boy looked down again.  
  
"Demo..." Bakura's eyes watered and he shook his head near violently. "Yurusanai yo!" [I can't forgive!] he exclaimed. "For him to hurt you, no matter what the reason! I can't forgive him!"  
  
"Iie!" Yuugi said, looking up into Bakura's eyes. "He didn't mean to! He didn't know he was!"  
  
"Yuugi-kun..." Bakura hugged the boy tightly. "You have to tell him... or else he'll only hurt you again....."  
  
"Iie, ii yo," Yuugi insisted.  
  
"Ii ja nai! If he didn't know he was, he wouldn't know to be careful not to next time!"  
  
"Bakura-kun... please...." Yuugi said, looking down again. "It's really not important...."  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "It is important..." he insisted softly. "Because you're important..."  
  
"He didn't really hurt me," Yuugi insisted. He bit his lip lightly. "Hontou ni daijoubu...."  
  
"Yuugi-kun...." Bakura's eyes were saddened. Lightly, he traced the raw makes around Yuugi's mouth. "He did these too...?"  
  
The smaller boy winced slightly. "He didn't want me saying your name again...." he whispered.  
  
Bakura blinked a few times, then his eyes went wide. "Yuugi-kun... He-- he--" The pale haired boy's eyes watered slightly and he gave the small boy a near crushing hug.   
  
Yuugi cried softly. "I tried to talk to him...."  
  
"It isn't right... he doesn't own you, he can't just treat you like this!" Bakura exclaimed in a shaky whisper, still hugging the smaller boy.   
  
Yuugi continued crying softly. "He didn't want to listen. He's so mad, Bakura-kun. I don't think he likes me anymore."  
  
Bakura's hug tightened. "May-- maybe he'll calm down... if-- if you give him some time...." he said, biting his lip. "Until then... I'll take care of you...."  
  
"You-- you really think...?" Yuugi asked desperately.  
  
The pale haired boy nodded. "Un..." he said softly, eyes slightly sad.  
  
Yuugi looked down. "Bakura-kun mo... Kaiba-kun mo... taisetsu na hito...." [Bakura and Kaiba... are importatnt people to me...] he said softly. "Kaiba-kun mo... suki... to omou.... Boku... kirai ka?" [I think... I also like Kaiba... do you hate me?]  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Un," he disagreed. "Yuugi-kun ga daisuki... no matter what...." he said softly.  
  
Yuugi looked up through his bangs. "Demo... it makes you unhappy, right?"  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment. "Some..." he admitted, feeling slightly ashamed. "But... it's important to Yuugi-kun... and as long as I have your love, I can accept having to share it," he smiled.  
  
"It's so confusing...." Yuugi admitted. "When we started, you had my heart and Kaiba-kun just my body.... But now...." He looked down, tears dripping onto his hands. "I feel like a whore again.... Except that I love you both! And I don't know when that happened, but I hate myself for it. Because I'm not being true to either of you."  
  
"That isn't true!" Bakura insisted, eyes distressed. "You never lied to either of us, in any way!"   
  
"Demo.... I told you that I didn't like him. But it's not true anymore...."  
  
"But it was when you said it..."   
  
"But I didn't tell you," Yuugi said pathetically. "And I didn't tell Kaiba-kun.... And I didn't tell him that we were...." he trailed off again, face going warm.  
  
"It shouldn't matter. Yuugi-kun didn't do anything wrong," Bakura said, hugging the boy.  
  
"Hontou?" [Really?] Yuugi asked in a small voice, melting against Bakura.  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded, near cradling the boy.   
  
  
  
"If you have to hurt someone, it should be me instead of him...."  
  
Kaiba glared at him. "Mind your own business."  
  
The pale haired boy shrank back some, but didn't leave. "Yuugi-kun is my business..." he said softly. "Especially when you're punishing him because of me..."  
  
"What we do has nothing to do with you," Kaiba said, looking Bakura over with a look that was part disgust and part anger.  
  
Bakura clenched his fists, trying hard to keep from trembling. "It does when he runs to me afterwards crying..." he said in a quiet voice.  
  
Kaiba paused. "Crying?" he asked, with almost detached interest.  
  
Bakura nodded. "He thinks you hate him...."   
  
Kaiba snorted. "And that made him cry?"  
  
The pale haired boy tensed, getting angry at the implied insult to his friend. "He cares deeply about you and you hurt him emotionally and physically," he explained, looking up to glare slightly. He flinched slightly as he met Kaiba's eyes but didn't look down. "He doesn't deserve that...."  
  
"He cares about me?" Kaiba asked archly.  
  
Bakura nodded. "He wouldn't have been so upset if he didn't...."  
  
"Which is why he thinks of you when we're having sex," Kaiba said archly.  
  
Bakura fidgeted, looking down, blushing slightly. "That doesn't give you the right to hurt him...."  
  
"So he can do whatever he wants without care of who gets hurt but I can't?" Kaiba asked dangerously.  
  
"Chigau yo!" [That's not it!/It's diffrent then that!] Bakura exclaimed, looking up again, blanching slightly at Kaiba's expression.   
  
"Then your argument seems to have fallen apart. Yuugi can't get away with what he did, but I can't punish him. What more is there?"  
  
"Yuugi-kun's been miserable and trying to make up for his mistake and you don't even care that you hurt him at all!" Bakura exclaimed, getting upset.   
  
"Remorse changes nothing, least of all knowledge." Kaiba stood, towering over Bakura. "He was thinking of you," he growled, eyes blazing.  
  
Bakura took a step back, eyes wide in fear.  
  
Kaiba smirked slightly at Bakura's reaction. "How would you suggest I forgive him when he's made me question every time we were together? Perhaps he was thinking of you every time and that's how he was able to make himself come back. I can't know that." His eyes bored into Bakura's. "How can I forgive a betrayal of trust?"  
  
The pale haired boy trembled slightly, wanting desperately to look away, but unable too.   
  
"I see you have no answer for me," Kaiba said after a long moment. "Perhaps you should keep yourself out of this until you have one."  
  
"I can't..." Bakura said in a small voice.   
  
"Then we appear to be at an impasse," Kaiba said neutrally, sitting again and picking up his book.  
  
Bakura took a shaky deep breath, hand over his heart and slumped slightly. "Gomen nasai..." he said softly one he was calmer. "I-- I think... if you tell him how you feel... ma--maybe..." he trailed off.  
  
Kaiba glanced at him again. "How I 'feel?'"  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment before answering. "That you were hurt by it because you also care about him...." he said carefully, hoping Kaiba wouldn't get angry again.  
  
"Care is a weakness," Kaiba said roughly.  
  
"You care about Mokuba-kun...." Bakura pointed out timidly.  
  
Kaiba glared at him.  
  
The pale haired boy flinched slightly. "And that care doesn't make you weak..." he continued. "It makes you stronger..."  
  
"Someone with knowledge of your feelings can exploit them."  
  
"Yuugi-kun won't...."  
  
"Yuugi is my rival," Kaiba said, as though that explained everything.  
  
"He's more then just that now..." Bakura pointed out.  
  
"What do you know about what we are?" Kaiba asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
The pale haired boy fidgeted slightly.   
  
The door to the classroom opened and Yuugi entered. "Kaiba-kun... I wanted to talk to you... about everything, and...." He trailed off. "Bakura-kun?"  
  
The pale haired boy grimaced slightly, looking embarrassed.  
  
Yuugi looked between the pair. "What are you doing?"  
  
Bakura fidgeted slightly. "I-- I didn't want him to hurt you again..." he explained softly.  
  
Yuugi winced and looked down. "I was going to take care of it...." he said softly.  
  
"Gomen..." Bakura hesitated a moment, then moved to leave the room.  
  
"No!" Yuugi said. He looked at Kaiba, then looked down. "I mean, you don't have to go...."  
  
The boy startled slightly at Yuugi's outburst, then nodded, turning to face the other two boys.  
  
Yuugi closed the door and stood near it, fidgeting slightly. "Kaiba-kun... I wanted to talk to you...."  
  
Obligingly, Kaiba put down his book and looked at Yuugi expectantly.  
  
The small boy looked down, wringing his hands together slightly. "I feel like I've lied to you," he started. "I mean, since Bakura-kun and I have been getting more... intimate. Because that was supposed to be our relationship. And Bakura-kun was supposed to have my love."  
  
Not looking up, he didn't see the flash of strong emotion cross Kaiba's face.  
  
"But that's why.... Bakura-kun likes my neck, so when you...." Yuugi's voice trailed off as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Is that all?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"Iie," Yuugi said, looking up with wide eyes. "Because... even though you were supposed to stay separate, I can't help liking sex with Bakura." He fumbled slightly, blushing again. "Demo, Kaiba-kun mo.... Kaiba-kun mo daisuki da yo!" [But I... I also like you alot, Kaiba!]  
  
Bakura gave a soft sad smile, looking at Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi looked down again as Kaiba was silent. "That... that was it. I-- I just wanted to apologize." He tried to keep from crying. "Because it was so good... and then I messed it up.... And I just wish... I wish you could forgive me.... Because I love you...." Giving up, he buried his face in his hands, shaking.  
  
Bakura looked at the smaller boy, wishing he could go comfort him. He looked over at Kaiba, watching for his reaction, eyes full of mixed emotions.  
  
After a moment Kaiba got up and went over to Yuugi, crouching in front of him and pulling the smaller boy's hands away from his face. In an almost tender move, he buckled the collar around Yuugi's throat again.  
  
Yuugi looked at him wide eyed. "Kaiba-kun?" After a moment he threw himself into Kaiba's arms, kissing him passionately.  
  
Kaiba returned it for a moment, then pulled back. "Not here."  
  
Yuugi nodded happily, wiping his eyes dry on his arm. Kaiba rose, got his book and left the room. Yuugi turned to Bakura with a smile. Unable to contain himself, he hugged the taller boy tightly, nuzzling against his neck.  
  
Bakura gave a startled exclamation, eyes widening. "Dame yo, Yuugi-kun!" he exclaimed, moving his neck out of the way of Yuugi's nuzzling, face slightly red.   
  
Yuugi smiled impishly up at him.  
  
Bakura gave a small grimace. "Yuugi-kun..." he pleaded. "Not in school...."  
  
Yuugi smiled again. "Later, then," he promised with a wink.  
  
Bakura gave a light blush, smiling as he nodded. 


	12. 10: A Weekend Without Yuugi

Note: Itadakimasu - said before a meal. Roughtly traslates as 'Thanks for the food'/.'I'm about to partake'  
Yadonushi: Mean's host. It's what Yami Bakura refers to Bakura-kun as.   
  
---------  
  
Kaiba supposed it had to happen. Yuugi was away for the weekend, at some gaming con with his grandfather and practically the instant he left Kaiba was horny. He had, for once, a free weekend while the latest duel disk system got more than his initial pair produced for more extensive testing and Yuugi was away.   
  
Glancing around the almost empty classroom before he left his caught sight of Bakura. He smirked.  
  
"Bakura," he called.  
  
The boy looked up from putting his books in his briefcase like bag. "Kaiba-kun...?" he blinked, looking slightly startled and confused.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend with Yuugi gone?"  
  
The pale haired boy blinked again. "Not too much... just work on school work mostly, I guess... Why?"  
  
"How would you like to work on it with me?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.  
  
Bakura blinked once more, looking utterly confused at the young CEO.   
  
"I have the weekend free, so there's no reason not to spend it with someone else, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I-- I guess..." Bakura said, looking slightly nervous.  
  
Kaiba turned and led the way out of the school. After walking a few blocks in a mostly uncomfortable silence, they were picked up by a limo and brought to Kaiba's home.  
  
Bakura tried hard not to fidget as they rode, hands somewhat tense on the handle of his bag. He and Kaiba hadn't exactly been on the best of terms recently and the taller boy's sudden shift in attitude was making him very nervous. That and the look in Kaiba's eyes....  
  
"Your father is on another dig?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Until next week."  
  
"It must be hard being alone so much of the time."  
  
Bakura gave a slight shrug. "I'm used to it."  
  
"I'm not," Kaiba said flatly. "Mokuba is away with school this weekend and all my business is finished for now. I don't know what to do with myself."  
  
The pale haired boy looked slightly startled. "So... so that's why you invited me...?"   
  
"I suppose," Kaiba allowed. "I'm not used to having nothing to do." He glanced at Bakura out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Bakura gave a small nod. "I'm afraid I'm not very entertaining," he half apologized. "I'm only really good at games."  
  
"Games, you say?" Kaiba asked with real interest.  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded. "I'm no where near as good as Yuugi in Duel Monsters, but I almost beat him in Monster World," he said proudly.   
  
"I'd be interested in challenging you. It would give us something other than homework to do."  
  
"Ee..?" Bakura exclaimed, alarmed. "Sou naa! I wouldn't have a chance against you, Kaiba-kun!" he protested.  
  
"If you can beat Yuugi, you must be decent. I'd we interested to see how you play."  
  
Bakura rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So--sou...? Do you have the game...?"  
  
"I think there's one around."  
  
The pair haired boy gave a small smile.   
  
  
Bakura's face was almost glowing as he rolled the dice. Kaiba's team of characters was slowly losing against his monsters. "Aa," he exclaimed at the numbers the dice showed. "Your character's hit points are all lost. Gomen ne, Kaiba-kun," he smiled.  
  
Kaiba looked at the board. "Hn. You win," he said, leaning back with his arms crossed.  
  
Bakura gave another large smile. "Arigatou. Tanoshikatta yo!"[That was fun!] He began cleaning the board. "You did well for never having played before. You'd probably be able to beat me easily if you played again."  
  
"I'd rather try something else," Kaiba said, eyes glinting slightly. "What other games do you play?"  
  
Bakura began listing of a long list of games before stopping him self with a small embarrassed smile. "We've already played one of my best games, we should play a game that you like," he smiled.   
  
Kaiba smirked. "Well, there's one game that Yuugi and I like to play together."  
  
"Eh? Nan no geemu?"[What game?] Bakura asked innocently.  
  
Kaiba stood, pulling Bakura to his feet, and pressed his lips to the other boy's.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide and he pulled away in shock. "Ka--Kaiba-kun!" he exclaimed, a slightly shaking hand touching his lips.  
  
"Ii geemu da ne?"[A good game, isn't it?] Kaiba said in a low tone.  
  
"Geemu jaNAI!" [That's NOT a game!] Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sou?" Kaiba asked. "It can be like a game. And it's one that everyone wins."  
  
Bakura looked slightly frightened as he shook his head. "Something like that... to me, it's not a game...."  
  
Kaiba leaned close, hands skimming Bakura's sides. "Sou?"  
  
The pale haired boy trembled slightly. "Kaiba-kun... oneigai... yamate kudasai....[PLease... please stop]" he near whispered.  
  
Kaiba pulled back. "Mou hitotsu no geemu,"[One more game] he said in thought. After a moment he pulled out another game.  
  
Slowly, Bakura relaxed again as they played, smiling warmly as he played. "Aa... I lost..." he lamented. "You're a much better player then I am at this..." he smiled.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Your turn to choose," he said.  
  
Almost an hour later Bakura sighed again in disappointment. "Kaiba-kun, you're just like Yuugi-kun! The only game I have a chance at is Monster World," he lamented with a small smile.  
  
"Care to try again?" Kaiba asked, with something approaching a true smile at the praise.  
  
Bakura shook his head, smiling. "Maybe later. Chotto onaka suita..."[I'm a bit hungry] he admitted.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Bakura hesitated. "Anything's fine," he decided with a small smile.  
  
"Then let's go see what's in the kitchen. It's the cook's afternoon off."  
  
  
"Aaa, sugoi!"[Amazing] Bakura exclaimed, eyes going wide in aw at the large kitchen.   
  
Kaiba chuckled. "And hardly needed for just me and Mokuba."  
  
"Aaaa!" Bakura exclaimed, looking around in wonder. "Ne, Kaiba-kun? Is it all right if I cook for us?"   
  
Kaiba smiled. "If you'd like."  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
Kaiba set and watched Bakura cook, amused at the other boy's enthusiasm. Before too long Bakura had made them dinner.  
  
"Hai!" Bakura beamed, setting a plate down in front of the taller boy before sitting down across from him with his own plate. "Ittadakimaaasu!" he smiled happily before starting to eat.  
  
Kaiba shook his head at Bakura and began eating more sedately. "Oishii desu."[It's tasty]  
  
"Arigatou," Bakura smiled. "Since Otousan's always away on digs, I learned to cook for myself. It's a fun hobby too."  
  
  
  
When it was starting to get late, Bakura decided he should go home for the night. Kaiba invited him to stay, citing the fact that they were working well together on a school project.  
  
The pale haired boy hesitated. "Demo... I don't have any other clothes with..." he pointed to the school uniform he was still wearing.  
  
"We can find you something. There are a lot of old clothes around this place."  
  
Bakura hesitated again, looking slightly nervous. "I wouldn't be in the way or anything...?"  
  
"No, this place is too large for anyone to be in the way. You can have the guest room that isn't Yuugi's."  
  
Bakura debated a moment more before nodding.   
  
Kaiba smiled and went off to find him pajamas.  
  
Bakura emerged from the bathroom, feeling rather silly in the over sized pajamas. "I feel like Yuugi-kun," he said mostly to himself with a small smile.  
  
"Yuugi doesn't generally wear over sized pajamas," Kaiba said. "Has he unexpectedly had to wear yours?"  
  
Bakura nodded, blushing as he looked down.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
The pale haired boy looked up, blinking in confusion. "Enjoy Yuugi-kun wearing my pajamas...?"   
  
"Enjoy him, sleeping over."  
  
"Un..." Bakura smiled. "It was nice, sleeping in the same bed and snuggling as we slept..." he said softly.   
  
"We could do that if you'd like," Kaiba offered in a low voice.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Ka--Kaiba-kun.... Doshite, anata ga..."[Why are you...] he trailed off, looking at the taller boy with slightly vulnerable eyes.  
  
Kaiba reached out and touched Bakura's face gently. "Since Yuugi isn't here, we have to find other comforts."   
  
Bakura's breath caught "Ka-- Kaiba-kun..." he said softly. "De--demo..."  
  
"I'm not doing this just because of him. I was impressed by your skills, gaming, cooking, and work."  
  
"Honto....?" Bakura asked, voice small and amazed.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "I was impressed with how long you were able to go against me. Not even my father could last that long against me at chess."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, blushing slightly. "A--Arigatou..." he said softly.  
  
Kaiba caressed Bakura's face. "So?"  
  
The boy hesitated. "I-- I don't know..." he said, looking down nervously.  
  
"Shall I show you to your room, then?"  
  
Bakura nodded, still looking down. "Gomen..." he said softly.  
  
Kaiba nodded and showed him to a guest room. "Mine is just down the hall," he said, pointing out the door. "If you need anything, come and ask. I'm a light sleeper."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Arigato, Kaiba-kun," he said, looking up. "I enjoyed today..."  
  
"As did I."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile before entering the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes widened as he felt himself slipping away from his own mind. 'Iya!' he exclaimed, near frantically reaching to get a hold of something to keep himself from falling further. 'Yuugi-kun to yakusoku!' He struggled, fingers finally connecting with something. His eyes widened as he saw the object in his grasp. 'Yuugi-kun's puzzle...?'  
  
A familiar laugh echoed harshly in his ears and he looked around franticly for the source. 'Dare?!'[Who?!] he cried.  
  
'Nan da,' the voice chuckled. 'You don't recognize me, Yadonushi? Ore-sama da....'[It's me...]  
  
Bakura's eyes widened as his other materialized before him, smirking.   
  
'Kore ga ore-sama no mon da yo, [This is mine...]' the wild haired mirror said roughly, snatching the puzzle from Bakura's grasp. 'Arigato yo, Yadonushi,' he smirked, holding the inverted pyramid in his hands. 'I knew you'd be useful somehow...'  
  
'Iya!' Bakura cried, trying to get the puzzle back. 'Sore ga Yuugi-kun no mono yo!' [That's Yuugi's!] he protested, launching himself at the puzzle.  
  
The instant his hands touch it, it glowed brightly and Bakura cried out, blinded.  
  
'Remember, Yadonushi... you'll never be rid of me,' Bakura's dark half whispered in his ear as he began to dissolve. 'I'll always be waiting in the darkness to take you back...' The spirit cackled with insane glee as he shot his hand into his host's chest, squeezing his heart.  
  
  
  
Bakura gave a gasp, eyes shooting open in a panic. He sat up, putting a hand over his chest to try and calm it's frantic beating. When that failed he slid out of bed, heading out into the hallway in search of a bathroom to get a drink of water. His panic wasn't helped at all by the unfamiliar hallway, barely lit by the window at the end of it. He gave a small whimper as image from his nightmare seemed to appear in the darkness, taunting him.  
  
The light flipped on. "Bakura?" Kaiba asked. He stood in his doorway wearing white pajamas with a picture of a blue eyes above the front chest pocket, looking as if it were sitting in the pocket.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a terrified cry, turning, eyes wide with terror. "Ka--Kaiba-kun..." he recognized with a releived sigh. "Yokatta..." [Thank god..]  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The boy put a hand over his heart, again, trying to will it to stop beating to franticly. "I-- I was looking for the bathroom..."  
  
"It's two doors down," Kaiba pointed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I-- I had a nightmare..." Bakura admitted, looking down, feeling slightly ashamed. "Gomen... I didn't mean to wake you..."  
  
"Do you need the bathroom or did you just need to move?"  
  
"Drinking sometimes help me calm down after..." the pale haired boy explained.  
  
"Then go get your drink," Kaiba said with a nod.  
  
Bakura nodded, heading down the hall.  
  
  
"Dame..."[No good...] The boy sighed, putting down the cup. Even after five glasses of water, his heart still was racing. He bit his lip slightly, debating just staying in the bathroom until it passed. 'But what if Kaiba-kun has to use it?' he though. He shook his head and opened the door to the hallway again, shoulders curled slightly as he headed back. He blinked slightly, seeing Kaiba still standing in the doorway to his room.  
  
"Did it help?"  
  
Bakura shook his head.   
  
Kaiba nodded. "Come here," he said, holding an arm out.  
  
The pale haired boy blinked, but walked over.  
  
"Mokuba gets nightmares sometimes. Human contact makes him feel better." That said, Kaiba wrapped the arm around Bakura, pressing the smaller boy to his side.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide a moment before he near melted against the other boy, feeling his eyes water slightly.  
  
Kaiba yawned and led Bakura into his room, turning the hall light off. After leading Bakura to the bed, he helped the boy take his slippers off and lie down, lying behind him with an arm around his waist.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, feeling the comforting presence and melting into it, his heartbeat finally slowing to normal. "Arigatou..." he said softly.  
  
"Ii yo," Kaiba said, voice half asleep already as held Bakura close.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft smile before falling asleep, snuggling against the taller boy. 


	13. 11: In the Arms of His Other

Warning: Heavy Shonen Ai.   
--  
  
Kaiba woke as Bakura began stirring. Not feeling like moving, he allowed the other boy to wake slowly in his arms.  
  
Bakura's eyes opened slowly, blinking as the room slowly began to focus. 'Boku no heya janai...' [Not my room...] he thought in confusion before remembering the previous night. He blushed slightly, realizing Kaiba was still holding him.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu," [Good Morning] Kaiba said, kissing the side of Bakura's neck because it was the nearest area not cover by hair.  
  
The boy gave a slight gasp. "O--ohayou gozaimasu, Kaiba-kun..." he stammered slightly.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Kaiba asked, somehow making the question sound like a proposition.  
  
"Anything's fine," Bakura said softly, blush not fading.  
  
Kaiba kissed his neck again. "Sou?"  
  
Bakura gave another gasp. "Ka--Kaiba-kun...!" he protested softly, breath coming quickly.  
  
Kaiba blew lightly on Bakura's neck. "I know what I want for a snack later," he said against the other boy's pulse.  
  
Bakura trembled slightly as he felt his body reacting. "Ka--Kaiba-kun... ya--yamete kudasai..."[Please... please stop] he whispered.  
  
Nuzzling him once more, Kaiba pulled away. "Shall we go see what we have?"  
  
Bakura gave a nod, sitting up, trying to calm himself. Unconsciously he put his hand over his neck where Kaiba had kissed him, blushing slightly once more.   
  
After a moment Kaiba got up and pulled clothes out, changing out of his pajamas.  
  
Bakura's face grew bright read and he looked at the floor quickly, but not before the glimpse of Kaiba topless cause his breath to come quickly once more.  
  
Quickly hiding a victorious smirk, Kaiba pulled out some more clothes and tossed them to Bakura.  
  
"A--arigatou..." the boy said, face still red as he accepting the clothing. "I-- I'll go to my room to change..." he said, heading for the door.  
  
"Do you remember how to get to the kitchen?"  
  
"I think so," Bakura nodded.  
  
"If you're not sure I'll wait for you," Kaiba decided, standing in the hall while Bakura got dressed. Once the other boy came back out of his room, they went to the kitchen. "I can make pancakes, but very little else," Kaiba said.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, feeling slightly awkward in Kaiba's clothing. "What would you like? I can probably cook it for you."  
  
"Ii yo," Kaiba said. "It was a question of if you wanted pancakes."  
  
Bakura gave a nod. "If you're offering," he smiled.  
  
Putting on the cook's apron, Kaiba made pancakes.  
  
Bakura smiled, watching the young CEO with an almost fond expression. Kaiba looked almost cute as he cooked... not that Bakura would ever tell him that.  
  
After a time they ate breakfast. "How are they?"  
  
"Oiishi!"[Tasty!] Bakura smiled happily. "You're a good pancake cook, Kaiba-kun."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "As long as they meet your approval. We still have a lot of work to do today."  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded. "But it should go quickly with both of us working on it," he smiled again.  
  
"Then we can find something more interesting to do," Kaiba said with a smirk.  
  
Bakura's face went red and he looked down.  
  
Smirk widening, Kaiba stood, offering Bakura a hand.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up at the taller boy through his bangs a moment before accepting.  
  
They moved to the room they'd been working in the night before, working companionably as they sat together to look over the work. Periodically, Kaiba showed Bakura how to do something by physically guiding him through the steps, putting his hands over the younger boy's.  
  
Bakura found himself blushing each time. The taller boy's closeness made it slightly difficult to concentrate on the project at times and by Kaiba's smirk, he could tell he was proud of it.   
  
As they finished, Kaiba leaned over and nuzzled Bakura's neck. "Good work," he murmured against the other boy's skin.  
  
Bakura's breath caught as the touch sent pleasant shivers through him. Almost unconsciously he leaned his head slightly, exposing more of his neck to the taller boy.  
  
Kaiba nipped at the exposed skin gently, licking the spot and then blowing on it.  
  
Bakura gave a small gasp, eyes going wide a moment before relaxing, giving a small whimper as he lowered his head further.  
  
Kaiba wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him into his lap.  
  
The pale haired boy slowly melted into Kaiba's embrace, blushing slightly.   
  
As he grew more aroused, Kaiba sought to slide his fingers under Bakura's shirt.  
  
Bakura gave a small gasp at the touch before relaxing again, breath slightly quickened, eyes mixed between desire and apprehension.  
  
With his nails, Kaiba scraped lightly over Bakura's chest, still nuzzling against his neck.  
  
Again, the pale haired boy gasped, his body reacting positively to Kaiba's touches. "Ka-- Kaiba-kun..." he breathed, eyelids groaning heavy.  
  
Kaiba held Bakura possessively, assaulting him with hands and mouth as he worked the other boy's shirt off.  
  
The pale haired boy gasped and whimpered slightly, feeling overwhelmed as Kaiba continued.   
  
"Ii ka?" Kaiba asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Cho--Chotto hayai..."[It's a bit fast...] Bakura whispered, trying to catch his breath, face flushed.   
  
"You want me to slow down?" Kaiba asked, reaching for Bakura's pants.  
  
The boy gave another gasp, eyes wide. He gave a nod, unable to speak.   
  
Kaiba's hands moved back up Bakura's body, pressure increasing slightly as he circled the other boy's nipples and nipped from his neck down to meet them.  
  
Bakura's hands fisted around the cloth of Kaiba's jeans, breath fast and eyelids heavy, giving small moans and whimpers at the touches.  
  
Kaiba shifted, pressing Bakura into the couch. Rubbing against him, he continued his assault.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up at Kaiba, face slightly flushed, expression wanting as he continued to make small sounds at the taller boy's touches.  
  
Kaiba's hands wandered down to Bakura's pants again, looking a question into Bakura's eyes.  
  
The boy hesitated a moment, eyes conflicted with want and worry. He licked his lips a moment before slowly nodding.  
  
  
  
Bakura's gasping and cries reached a near desperate peak as he came, entire body tense before relaxing completely.  
  
Before much longer, Kaiba followed. Relaxing, he kissed Bakura's neck and face lazily.  
  
The boy gave a small tired smile, trying to regain his breath.  
  
Kaiba reached up and traced Bakura's face. "Next time, we could take some more time."  
  
Bakura looked at the boy. "Next... time...?" he said in a small voice.  
  
  
  
Bakura rubbed under one eye, yawning slightly. "Gomen ne, Kaiba-kun," he said, looking down at the chessboard. "Honto ni nemui yo..."[I'm really tired.]  
  
It was no wonder, the pale haired boy reflected. After the first time on the couch, there had been the time on the soft rug in one of the many lounge rooms, that night in Kaiba's bed, the time in the game room... While it had been highly enjoyable every time, Bakura wasn't used to the high level of sexual activity that just seemed to stimulate Kaiba even more.   
  
Kaiba willingly put aside the game and rose, helping Bakura to his feet. "You should get a good rest tonight. There's school tomorrow."  
  
The boy nodded, smiling up at the taller boy. "Tanoshikatta, Kaiba-kun. Arigatou."[It's been fun, Kaiba. Thanks]  
  
Kissing him with slow passion, Kaiba answered. "The pleasure was mine."  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "It will be interesting talking to Yuugi-kun about this tomorrow..."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "What are you planning on telling him?"  
  
"That I stayed over, we worked on homework, played games... and had a lot of sex..." the pale haired boy blushed slightly.  
  
"Are you going to tell him that you enjoyed it?" Kaiba asked, caressing the boy's face.  
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered slightly at the touch and he nodded slightly.  
  
"Good," Kaiba said, leaning down to nuzzle his hair.  
  
Bakura smiled, then gave another yawn. "Aa, gomen..." he laughed slightly. "Kaiba-kun, you really wore me out this weekend!"  
  
"But in one of the best ways possible," Kaiba said with a smirk. He led Bakura upstairs to bed.  
  
"Un..." Bakura agreed. "Demo... I had more sex with you this weekend then I've ever had with Yuugi-kun..." he admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
---  
A version of this is avaible with out the time jump/cut of the Kaiba/Bakura sceen. If you wish it, email Fran@Fran-web.net Posting it here would probally make it an NC-17 rating, and that;s kinda not allowed. ^^ 


	14. 12: Confession

"Bakura-kun, ohayou!" Yuugi called cheerfully the next morning in school. He paused. "Daijoubu ka?" [Are you okay?]  
  
"Un!" The boy assured, smiling despite his limp and tiredness.   
  
Yuugi looked concerned, but nodded after a moment. "Did you have a good weekend?" he asked, reaching out to hold Bakura's hand, uncaring who saw.  
  
"Un!" Bakura smiled again, squeezing Yuugi's hand. "After school, I'll tell you about it," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Yuugi looked confused a moment, but smiled. "I can't wait to hear."  
  
  
"You did WHAT with KAIBA-KUN?"  
  
The pale haired boy flinched, looking down, feeling ashamed. "Go--gomen...." he said softly, shoulders slumped.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? Bakura-kun!" Yuugi asked, searching Bakura for hidden wounds. "Kaiba-kun... is rough!"  
  
"Just... a little sore," Bakura admitted softly. He looked up at Yuugi, eyes slightly vulnerable. "Are you mad at me for it...?"  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Iie. As long as he didn't hurt you...." He looked up into Bakura's eyes. "Did you like it?"  
  
The boy blushed slightly and nodded. "It was a bit exhausting though... especially so many times..."  
  
"Eeeeeeh? How many times...?"  
  
"5..." Bakura said softly, looking embarrassed again.  
  
"In the weekend?" Yuugi asked, bug eyed.  
  
The pale haired boy nodded, fidgeting slightly. "Gomen..."  
  
"No wonder you're sore. Let's go home. You can lie down for a while."  
  
Bakura gave a small relieved smile. "Arigatou."  
  
  
  
Anzu gave a smile as she watched Bakura and Yuugi leave the classroom. "I didn't think Yuugi was that type," she mused aloud.  
  
"Eh?" Jounouchi asked. "What type?"  
  
"I'm sure even you've noticed, Jounouchi," Anzu said, picking up her bag.   
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Mou," Anzu sighed, exasperated. "Isn't it obvious? Yuugi's the type of boy that other boys like."  
  
Jounouchi paused, then crossed his arms behind his head. "I think I'd have noticed if he was."  
  
Anzu gave a snort. "You don't notice anything unless it has to do with food," she countered. "I just don't quiet understand why him..."   
  
The blond made a face, figuring out what she was talking about. "I don't know."  
  
"I mean... it's kinda of cute, but... I just never would have thought those two..." Anzu shook her head slightly.  
  
"Cute? You think it's cute?"  
  
"In a different sort of way, yeah," Anzu decided.  
  
"Different is right," Jounouchi said with a frown. "But I don't see how you think it's cute."  
  
"Have you seen them together? They're adorable!" Anzu exclaimed, hands on her hips.  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up right now, Anzu. They are NOT cute."  
  
Anzu glared. "You just say that because you don't like the idea of Yuugi with another boy," she scowled. "If Yuugi wants to be with Bakura-kun, I don't see how you have any right to--"  
  
"Bakura?" Jounouchi exclaimed. "When did we start talking about Bakura?"  
  
Anzu blinked. "Who were you thinking of?"   
  
"Kaiba," Jounouchi said. "He's the one Yuugi's been having sex with for months. Not Bakura."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?! Anzu exploded. "Jounouchi! How can you say that?!"  
  
"Because he IS!"  
  
"You obviously don't know anything! He was holding hands with Bakura-kun this morning when they were walking to school!"  
  
"He's having sex with Kaiba! He TOLD me that!"  
  
Anzu stared at the blond in shock. "Jounouchi! You--"  
  
"Hey guys, did you see the way Bakura was today...?" Honda asked, oblivious to the conversation he had just walked into. "He--" The brown haired boy paused, seeing Jounouchi and Anzu's expressions. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Jounouchi said. "What's this about Bakura?"  
  
"He looked like he got hurt over the weekend," Honda said, voice concerned. "I saw him leaving with Kaiba on friday and he didn't look too happy, so I'm wondering if Kaiba did something to him."  
  
"He looked hurt?" Anzu asked.  
  
Honda nodded. "He pretended like he wasn't when I asked him, but I could tell, whenever he was sitting he looked like he was in pain."  
  
Jounouchi blinked a few times. "No way...."  
  
"Eh? You know something?" Honda asked as he and Anzu looked at the blond.  
  
"Kaiba yarou,"[That bastard Kaiba] Jounouchi said, shaking a fist. "I'm gonna pound him one good!"  
  
"If he's the one who hurt Bakura, I'll help you," Honda agreed.  
  
"But why would Kaiba hurt Bakura-kun?" Anzu asked.  
  
"If you're right about something between Bakura and Yuugi, I can think of one good reason. And if Honda's right about how he was sitting, I can think of one good way...."  
  
Anzu's eyes went wide. "You don't think that Kaiba would...?!"  
  
"Why not? Losing control so he takes it out on the one causing it."  
  
Anzu stared, horrified. "We have to talk to Yuugi and Bakura-kun," she said, voice worried.   
  
Honda looked between the two. "What do you think he did?" he asked.  
  
"Yuugi and Kaiba have been having sex for months. Anzu thinks Yuugi likes Bakura," Jounouchi explained tersely.  
  
Honda blinked a moment, then twitched. "KAIBA NO YAROU!" he exploded, fists clenched.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Jounouchi said flatly.  
  
"Not before I do!" Honda added. "C'mon, let's go find Yuugi and Bakura."  
  
The trio set off, ending up at Bakura's house. Jounouchi pounded on the door. "Bakura! Open up!"  
  
There was a pause before the door opened slowly, Bakura looking out, expression startled. "Jou--Jounouchi-kun? Minna?"[Everyone?] he blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"What did Kaiba do to you?" Jounouchi demanded.  
  
"Nan--nandemonai," the pale haired boy protested, looking down, face slightly red.  
  
"Nothing doesn't make you limp," Jounouchi contended.  
  
"Ah, that," Bakura smiled. "I just woke up a little sore. Must have pulled something," he explained.   
  
"You had sex with him, didn't you?"  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Ii--iie!" he protested, forcing a slight laugh. "Why would you think that, Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"I've heard that excuse before," Jounouchi said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Bakura-kun, dare ka?"[Who's there?] Yuugi asked, coming to the door.  
  
"See?" Anzu said smugly, nudging Jounouchi. "Told you."  
  
"Jounouchi-kun-tachi yo, Yuugi-kun," Bakura said, looking at the smaller boy with relief.  
  
Yuugi looked at the group in surprise. "What's going on?"  
  
"We think Kaiba hurt Bakura while you were away," Honda said.  
  
Yuugi blinked. "No he didn't," he said.  
  
"He was hurt," Honda pointed out. "Bakura, you don't have to be afraid of Kaiba, we'll protect you from him."  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "Kaiba-kun didn't hurt me," he protested.  
  
"Yeah, then why did Honda see you go home with him on Friday and now you're hurt?"  
  
"Minna," Yuugi said. "You don't get it. Kaiba-kun didn't hurt him." He paused and fidgeted slightly, knowing it wasn't quite true but not sure how to qualify it.  
  
"Then what did happen?" Anzu asked. "There's something going on between you two and Kaiba and we're worried."  
  
"Don't be!" Yuugi said. "We know what we're doing." He looked at Bakura. "Ne?"  
  
The pale haired boy heisted a moment, then nodded. "Un," he agreed.  
  
Jounouchi raised a brow. "Bakura's not sure." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "C'mon. Tell us and we'll bash his brains in."  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Daijoubu yo, Jounouchi-kun," he assured with a small smile. "Honto." [really]  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of him 'cause he's rich!" the blond insisted. "He obviously raped you, even if you don't want to tell us. We understand. You can tell us."  
  
Yuugi looked startled. "Rape...?"  
  
Bakura's eyes were wide. "Kaiba-kun wouldn't do that!" he insisted strongly.   
  
"No? So what did he do?"  
  
"He didn't do anything..." Bakura said, voice softening again as he looked down. "Please, Jounouchi-kun..."  
  
"If he didn't do anything why were you walking funny? Huh?"  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi said, coming to Bakura's defense. "He and Kaiba-kun were working on a school project all weekend!"  
  
"That makes him limp? I dunno, Yuugi, I've never limped after a project."  
  
"Bakura-kun, you can tell us," Anzu said softly, looking concerned. "Whatever happened, we're still your friends, no matter what!"  
  
The pale haired boy looked at her. "Promise...?" he said softly.  
  
"Un! Zettai!"[Absolutly] Anzu exclaimed.  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, then sighed, opening the door the rest of the way. "Come in then..."  
  
The group entered the house. They got settled in the living room, Yuugi sitting next to Bakura and holding his hand.  
  
Bakura smiled softly at the smaller boy before looking down once more. "When-- When I went over Kaiba-kun's house this weekend... we..." he hesitated a moment. "We worked on the project, played a few games and-- and we had sex..." he said in a quiet voice. "He didn't rape me, it was consensual..."  
  
The groups eyes went wide. "Demo..." Anzu said hesitantly. "I thought you and Yuugi...."  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft smile, squeezing Yuugi's hand slightly. "Yuugi-kun ga honto ni daisuki yo..." [I really love Yuugi]  
  
Yuugi smiled at him, returning the squeeze.  
  
"But if that's true, why did you let Kaiba?"  
  
Bakura hesitated, looking over at Yuugi in question.  
  
Yuugi nodded, squeezing Bakura's hand again.  
  
"Kaiba-kun to Yuugi-kun..." Bakura hesitated again. "So I knew Yuugi-kun wouldn't mind and Kaiba-kun..." he blushed, looking down with a small smile.  
  
"So you slept with the guy he's two timing you with 'cause you thought he wouldn't mind since he's sleeping with him too? Who thought this up? Kaiba?"  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi-kun, that's not how it is!" Yuugi protested.  
  
"Yuugi-kun isn't two timing!" Bakura protested as well.  
  
"I dunno, this sounds kinda bad to me," Honda commented.  
  
"They know about each other, it's not two timing! It's polyamory!"  
  
"It's Kaiba taking advantage of both of you," Jounouchi declared, arms crossed.  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi-kun. Kaiba-kun doesn't take advantage of me," Yuugi protested. "And if he did something Bakura-kun didn't want he would have told me. So he's not taking advantage of Bakura-kun either." He looked down, hands fisting in his pants. "I know you don't like it, but if you hate me for it don't take it out on Kaiba-kun...."  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "I don't hate you, Yuugi, I just think you give the guy way more credit then he deserves."  
  
"You don't know him like I do," Yuugi said softly.  
  
Jounouchi gave a sigh. "Look... I know you want to see the good in everyone cause that's how ya are and all, but.... You've seen the shit Kaiba pulls! He doesn't think of anyone else but himself and his brother! And now you're expecting us to believe that he's not taking advantage of you and Bakura? Especially when Bakura can't sit for more then a moment without looking like he's in pain, and looking all jumpy? I'm sorry, Yuugi, I can't believe it."  
  
"You don't know him!" Yuugi repeated stridently. "You don't know anything about him! You think you do but you DON'T! Stop talking about him like that!" He buried his face in his hands.  
  
Bakura put his arms around the smaller boy as the rest of the group stared in shock. "Jounouchi-kun... I think it may be best if you left..." Bakura suggested.   
  
The blond looked at the pair a moment, then swore under his breath and got up to leave.  
  
Yuugi leaned against Bakura's shoulder, not wanting to see Jounouchi's expression.  
  
"Jounouchi!" Honda called, following after his friend.  
  
Anzu gave a sigh. "Yuugi... If you say that Kaiba isn't like that, I believe you, because I trust you," she smiled. "But promise me one thing?"  
  
"What?" Yuugi asked, peeking at her.  
  
"If anything happens, come to me and tell me?"  
  
"Un," Yuugi agreed after a pause. 


	15. 13: Trio

Note: This version has been edited to be Yaoi free. If you wish to read the unedited chapter, go to: http://yuugiou.fran-web.net/FanFic/JF/tri-13.html  
  
----  
  
Kaiba watched Yuugi get the things for clean up crew and then turned his attention to Bakura with a smirk. "Bakura," he called. "Come with me."  
  
The pale haired boy hesitated a moment, then nodded, picking up his bag.  
  
The pair went to Kaiba's. Kaiba led the way up to the guest bedroom and pinned Bakura to the door, kissing him fiercely.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide at the forcefulness. "Kaiba-kun!" He protested, gasping slightly after the kiss broke.  
  
Kaiba ran a finger down Bakura's cheek, neck, and chest. "What?"  
  
Bakura shivered slightly at the touch, "That-- that was a bit rough..." he protested softly.   
  
"Gomen," Kaiba said, not sounding sorry. He wrapped his arms possessively around Bakura, kissing down his neck as he opened the boy's school jacket.  
  
The pale haired boy gasped, eye lids fluttering as his body reacted to Kaiba's kisses.   
  
Kaiba slowly pushed Bakura's clothes off, maneuvering him to the bed.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up as he was near pinned to the bed, breath coming quickly, face flushed, eyes mixed with excitement, want and slight apprehension.  
  
"Kaiba-kun," Yuugi called, pushing the door open. He paused, eyes widening to see Bakura and Kaiba. "I-- I can go...."  
  
"No," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Come here."  
  
  
  
  
  
With an arm around each boy, Kaiba lay in the bed. After a long moment he reached out beyond Bakura to the nightstand and picked up a gold armband, holding it over Bakura to show it to him.  
  
The boy blinked a moment, then his eyes went wide in aw. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed, looking it over. "A very good copy," he nodded. "If I hadn't had seen the original on one of my fathers digs, I might never have known," he smiled happily as his finger traced the Egyptian hieroglyphic.  
  
Kaiba smiled. "It's yours," he said, taking his arm from around Yuugi to slip the band over Bakura's hand and settle it on his arm.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide again, looking from the band to Kaiba and back again. He gave a large smile, eyes warm. "Arigatou, Kaiba-kun!"  
  
Kaiba traced over the one part of the armband that wasn't part of the reproduction and gave a satisfied smile.  
  
The pale haired boy blinked, looking down. "Aaa! Kaiba-kun...!" he near admonished, seeing the Kaiba Corp. logo discreetly placed next to one of the hieroglyphic.  
  
"No one will notice if you don't point it out to them," Kaiba pointed out. "You didn't see it."  
  
"So you're Kaiba's too," Yuugi said happily, snuggling against Kaiba and reaching out to Bakura. "So none of us have to be jealous."  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, seeming unsure.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked, taking Bakura's hand.  
  
The pale haired boy fingered the KC on the arm band. "I-- I don't quite know if I like the feel of being marked..." he said softly, eyes low.  
  
Yuugi reached up and touched the symbol on his collar. "Demo... ii yo. Kaiba-kun is good to us." He looked up at the taller boy with a smile. "It's for his ego."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. 


	16. 14: Conflict

"Ne, Yuugi-kun..." Bakura said hesitantly. "Do-- do you think your other could check on the Ring for me...?"   
  
"Eh?" Yuugi asked. "Naze? Is something wrong?" [Why?]  
  
The pale haired boy hesitated a moment. "I'm not sure..." he said slowly. "When I was leaving the house today, it-- it felt like something was there." He gave a small embarrassed smile. "I'm probably just being paranoid."  
  
'Mou hitori no boku?' Yuugi asked. 'Is anything wrong?'  
  
There was a small pause because the darker half answer. 'The seal's still there,' he replied. It was a bit weakened, but I strengthened it again, just to be sure.'  
  
"Ii yo," Yuugi reassured Bakura. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
Bakura gave a relieved smile. "Yokatta..." [Oh good...]  
  
  
  
"So, you notice anything?" Honda asked as he and Jounouchi watched Yuugi and Bakura chatting.  
  
"Just his arm," Jounouchi replied, voice quiet. "See that? He did it again."  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
"He keeps fidgeting and putting his hand over that spot on his arm."  
  
Honda squinted at the pale haired boy. "Huh. You're right... what do you think it could be?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious! The bastard must have hurt him!" Jounouchi hissed.  
  
"Mou! Anata-tachi!" Anzu exclaimed, stepping in front of the boys, hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" Jounouchi said.  
  
"You haven't even heard me at all, have you?" the girl scowled. "Why are you staring at Yuugi like that?"  
  
"We're not!"  
  
"Then what were you staring at?"  
  
"Bakura. I think Kaiba hurt him again."  
  
Anzu turned, looking at the boy. "He looks fine...."  
  
"He keeps covering his arm," Honda pointed out.   
  
"Which means it's hurt," Jounouchi said definitely.  
  
"And he went home with Kaiba yesterday, so whatever's wrong, there's a good chance it's because of him," Honda added.  
  
Anzu looked at the pale haired boy a moment in consideration before walking over. "Ne, Bakura-kun?" she smiled, interrupting the conversation between the smaller boys.  
  
Bakura blinked, looking up at her. "Hai, Anzu-chan...?"  
  
"Is something wrong with your arm?" She pointed to where the pale haired's boy's hand seemed to be tracing something under his uniform.  
  
"Aa!" Bakura exclaimed, hand tensing a moment before quickly moving away. "Gomen," he apologized with a smile. "It's just a nervous habit," he explained with an embarrassed tone. "I'm fine."  
  
"You've never done that before," Jounouchi pointed out.  
  
"We've never had quite this much work due before," Bakura countered.  
  
"So because we have a lot of work you keep rubbing your arm like there's something on it?"  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi said, looking upset. "He said there's nothing wrong. Don't you trust him?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't trust Kaiba and I know how you two are with protecting people."  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened in outrage.  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi!" Anzu exclaimed, hands on her hips as she glared at the blond. "Are you saying you don't trust Bakura-kun to say if he's been hurt?"   
  
"Not if he's afraid of what Kaiba'll do to him!"  
  
Bakura gave a sigh, resting his forehead on his hand.   
  
"And what do you think Kaiba will do to him?" a dry voice asked behind them.  
  
Jounouchi turned to see the young CEO looking down at him with distaste and scowled. "I think he'll do whatever the hell he damned well pleases cause he's an arrogant jerk," he near spat.  
  
"Then I don't think it matters what he tells you," Kaiba said, voice dripping sarcasm. "And I don't hurt what's mine."  
  
Honda quickly grabbed the enraged blond before he could launch himself at the taller boy. "So that's it, eh?" Jounouchi shot back as he pulled, trying to get out of his friends grip. "You think you own them so you can do whatever the fuck you want, huh? You sick little--"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed, biting his lip hard in distress.  
  
Seeing this, Kaiba moved to his side and stroked his lips to soothe them. "And you say you're his friend," he said to Jounouchi drily.  
  
Jounouchi's reply was cut off as Anzu punched him across the face. "Honda? Drag him outside?" she half ordered, half requested.  
  
The brown haired boy nodded, hauling his now stunned friend out into the hallway.  
  
Anzu gave a sigh, then turned back to the trio. "Ne, Bakura-kun? Can I see your arm?" she asked.  
  
The pale haired boy hesitate, then nodded slightly, pushing off the sleeve so the girl could see, face slightly red.  
  
Anzu nodded. "Arigatou. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She turned and walked purposefully out into the hall.  
  
Jounouchi was swearing at Honda and demanding to be let go.  
  
"Jounochi no Baka!" Anzu exclaimed, slapping the boy across the face. "He's not hurt!"  
  
Jounouchi looked startled, putting a hand to his face. "Wha--?"  
  
"He showed me. He wasn't hurt." Anzu's eyes blazed as she glared at the blond. "But you can't see past your hate of Kaiba to see anything except what you want to! You're hurting Yuugi!"  
  
The blond boy pulled back as if she'd hit him again. "I'm just trying to show him that Kaiba's using them!"  
  
Anzu didn't look impressed. "Yuugi's better then you, Jounouchi. He can see past people's exteriors, like he saw past you and Honda's bullying."  
  
"This is different!" Jounouchi sputtered. "Kaiba's soulless! You know what he's like, Anzu! How can you let Yuugi keep going like this?"  
  
"I trust Yuugi..." Anzu said coldly. "If Yuugi even thought that Kaiba was hurting Bakura-kun, he would come to Bakura's defence, like he's done for you. And for you to go attacking Kaiba like that when you KNOW Yuugi cares about him is the LOWEST then you could ever do!" she shouted.  
  
"Damnit, Anzu, I'm just trying to--" He realized what was about to come out of his mouth and shut it with a snap.  
  
"Trying to what?" Anzu pressed. "Prove how big you are by attacking one of Yuugi's friends who you don't like?"  
  
"That's not it! I just want to look out for him. He's too trusting!"  
  
"Yeah... too trusting that his friend won't hurt him," Anzu snapped before turning and stalking back into the classroom.  
  
Jounouchi turned and punched the wall hard enough to really hurt his hand. 


	17. 15: Inai Not there

Note: Ittekimasu is somethign said when leaving the house sort of like 'I'm heading out!'  
  
---  
  
"Ittekimasu..." Bakura said softly as he left the house, locking the door behind him. Even though the house was empty, he still announced his leaving as if his father was there. It make it almost feel like he was...  
  
He paused, looking around as the strange paranoid feeling from the previous day returned. 'You're just being silly,' he reprimanded himself as he started walking. 'Mou Hitori no Yuugi-kun checked the Ring....'  
  
His thought process was sharpy cut off as something stung his shoulder. He gave a soft cry as he fell to his knees, eyes closing as his head swam. With a soft whimper, he passed out.  
"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi called, rushing into the classroom. "Bakura-kun ga-- Bakura-kun ga.... He's not at home and I didn't see him anywhere on the way to school!"  
  
Kaiba looked up, then clicked the collar of his school uniform. "Mokuba. Boot up the computer and trace Bakura."  
  
'Hai, niisama.'  
  
"Trace?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"In his armband. There's one in your collar too."  
  
Yuugi blinked at him. "Kaiba-kun...."  
  
'I found him, niisama.'  
  
"Good job, Mokuba." Kaiba rose. "Let's go."  
The limo halted in front of a run down looking warehouse. With silent determination, Kaiba stepped out, trench coat billowing out behind him as he headed for the door.  
  
The inside was dark, the only lighting was pointed at the middle of the room where Bakura was sitting, head on a slight tilt, eyes blank and expression dazed as a black clad figure adjusted the collar around his neck. He was completely unclothed, the sen-nen ring resting on his chest and the band from Kaiba resting on the thick manacles binding his wrists together.  
  
Yuugi put his hands over his mouth to keep from making any noise and yielded control to the other him.  
  
Kaiba's hand tightened around the handle of his briefcase. Nobody put a collar on what was his. He stepped forward to deal with the man in black.  
  
The man looked up and swore loudly as his was knocked backwards and there was the sound of swift moment from the darkness.  
  
"Hmph," the darker Yuugi held out an hand. "If you enjoy being unseen so much, then it's only fitting that that's how you'll stay!" he declared as his forehead began to glow. There was a burst of energy followed by exclamations that swiftly faded to nothingness.  
  
Releasing any thought of the ones who were there, Kaiba knelt next to the chair Bakura was sitting in and removed the collar and handcuffs they had put on him. Taking off his trenchcoat, he wrapped it around the unresponsive boy, holding him protectively close as he rose to bring him away from the place.  
  
Yami no Yuugi paused only to retrieve Bakura's clothing before following, giving his light half control once more.  
"Well...?" Kaiba asked, looking at the physician he had called into attend to the catatonic boy.  
  
"He was given a powerful sedative as well as a mild narcotic," the man said as he set up the IV. "There isn't much we can do except wait for it to flush out of his system. He'll be largely unresponsive until that happens."   
  
"Was he...?" Yuugi asked, eyes almost vulnerable as he looked up from where he was snuggling against the pale haired boy.  
  
"There's no signs of any trauma," the doctor assured.   
  
"Yokatta," Yuugi said softly, squeezing Bakura lightly. "How long do you think it'll take?"  
  
"He should be mostly recovered by tonight," the man assured. "Make sure he gets a lot of liquids when he's able."  
  
"Hai, sensei," Yuugi nodded, settling into a more comfortable position to spend time in. He watched as Kaiba did work on his laptop, the tapping lulling him into a doze while he waited for Bakura to wake up.  
  
He was woken as the pale haired boy moved slightly, leaning his head towards the smaller boy, lips moving silently.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, I think he's waking up!" Yuugi called excitedly.  
  
Kaiba put down the laptop and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Bakura's hand and watching his face closely.  
  
Yuugi's expression melted as he realized that Kaiba really cared for Bakura.  
  
Slowly, the pale haired boy's eyes opened, struggling to focus on the shorter boy. "..gi-kun..." he whispered. Weakly, his hand held on to Yuugi's shirt, while his other tried to clutch at Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba increased his grip, leaning over to hold him protectively while Yuugi cuddled close, squeezing Bakura tightly. "Bakura-kun," he answered. "I'm here. We're here."  
  
"Boku... ga...." the boy's voice was weak, but almost frantic. "Boku no pendent ga... [My pendent is...]"  
  
"It's here," Yuugi assured, pressing Bakura's hand to it.  
  
Hand shaking, the boy pulled at it, looking almost as if he was in a panic.   
  
"Ii yo, Bakura-kun. It's safe...." Yuugi said in concern, holding Bakura's hand.  
  
"De--demo..." the boy's voice was shaking. "Boku-- boku no... atama... boku ga... inai... [In-- in my head-- I'm not there...]" he near whimpered.  
  
"You're here," Yuugi insisted. "You were drugged...."  
  
"Drugged...?" Bakura repeated, voice confused. "Not... the Ring...?"   
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Iie."  
  
The pale haired boy gave a relieved sigh, eyes closing again.  
  
"What's wrong with the ring?" Kaiba asked, rubbing Bakura's shoulder and back lightly. Briefly, Yuugi explained about Yami Bakura and his own other. Kaiba snorted. "I can't believe you believe this rot."  
  
Yuugi looked down. "I know mou hitori no boku is there. He talks to me. And I'm not insane!" he added, looking up. "It's because of these." He pointed to the Ring and the Puzzle.  
  
"Hn," Kaiba snorted.  
An hour later the trio was in the kitchen. Bakura looked like he would fall back asleep any moment, but groggily insisted he was fine, and only after both Yuugi and Kaiba threatened to tie him to his chair, did he stop trying to insist he should make dinner.  
  
They ended up having pancakes after Yuugi admitted that he couldn't really cook well. Yuugi sat and helped Bakura eat. "You make good pancakes, Kaiba-kun," he said with a smile. "Doesn't he, Bakura-kun?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Better then I do," he smiled slightly. "Kaiba-kun makes a lot of things good..." he said tiredly, head rolling slightly.  
  
Kaiba smirked suggestively and propped him up gently. "We'll have time for that later. You have to get better first."  
  
"I'm fine..." Bakura insisted, leaning against Kaiba heavily, nuzzling his chest tiredly.  
  
"No you're not," Yuugi said fondly. "You should get some more rest."  
  
"Don't want to," the pale haired boy said in an almost sullen voice, burring has face in Kaiba's chest.  
  
"Then should we divert you?" Kaiba asked, stroking Bakura's hair.  
  
"Kaiba-kun! You know he can't now!" Yuugi protested.  
  
"But if we exhaust him he might go to sleep."  
  
Slowly Bakura stilled in Kaiba's arms, falling asleep.  
  
"Well, it seems we won't need to," Kaiba said with amusement. He rose and carried Bakura to his room, laying him out on the bed. He looked at Yuugi. "Shall we join him?"  
  
Yuugi smiled and nodded. 


	18. 16: Recovery

Bakura's eyes opened slowly and he blinked, seeing a very familiar red-tipped tuft of hair in his face. 'Yuugi-kun...?' he thought hazily. Why was he in bed with Yuugi? Slowly he became aware of someone at his back as well. 'Oh... I'm at Kaiba-kun's...' he realized. But why was he at Kaiba's? Not that he was complaining, as he was in a very comfortable and warm double embrace, just rather confused. The previous day was all a very large blur...  
  
His eyes wandered around the room until he spotted the clock. "Aaa!" he exclaimed, eyes going wide. "We're going to be late!"  
  
Kaiba's arms tightened around him. "You aren't going anywhere," he said in a tired voice. "You need to rest."  
  
"De-- demo...!" [B--but!] Bakura protested.   
  
"You were drugged yesterday, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said, snuggling closer against him. "Just rest."  
  
The pale haired boy blinked a few times. So that was why his head felt so strange... He gave a sigh and relaxed into the duel embrace, eyes closing. It was so nice... he thought as he drifted back to sleep, melting between the two boys.  
  
When his eyes opened again, the clock informed him it was much later and the bed was disappointingly empty. He could hear the tapping of computer keys and rolled over to see Kaiba seated next to the bed with his laptop open in front of him, the screen casting light over his face.  
  
Yuugi was practically in his lap, trying to get his attention, and murmuring unhappily that Kaiba kept looking around him at the computer.  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile as he watched the pair, feeling oddly content.   
  
Yuugi finally closed the lid of the laptop, pouting up into Kaiba's face. The taller boy raised a brow at him.   
  
"You shouldn't be working so hard when Bakura-kun could wake up any time," Yuugi said petulantly.  
  
"So I should have him wake up to the two of us having sex next to the bed?" Kaiba asked in amusement.  
  
"And then he can join us," Yuugi said happily.  
  
"You were the one who said he needed to rest," Kaiba pointed out, putting his hands to Yuugi's waist and leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
Bakura's smile grew as he continued to watch the pair, taking care to stay still to not attract attention to himself.  
  
Yuugi made soft noises as Kaiba caressed his chest and sides, nibbling on his neck above the collar.  
  
"You'll wake him like that," Kaiba teased. "Maybe I should gag you again."  
  
Yuugi raised his hands to his mouth, stifling the sounds he made.  
  
Kaiba looked beyond Yuugi to Bakura and smiled invitingly, then continued to molest Yuugi.  
  
Bakura covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. After a moment of debate he got up, careful not to make any sound. He made a motion to Kaiba, indicating Yuugi's collar and smiled.  
  
Kaiba raised hand to Yuugi's neck, tracing the collar and removing it. Yuugi barely noticed, hands fisted in Kaiba's shirt as the taller boy touched him.  
  
Bakura leaned over and gently kissed the back of the boy's neck as he slid his arms around him. "Ohayou, Yuugi-kun," he murmured with a smile.  
  
Yuugi gave a startled gasp and turned in the double embrace. He threw himself onto Bakura, rolling them both onto the bed. "Ohayou, ['Morning]" He said in greeting before passionately kissing him.  
  
Bakura gasped for air as the kiss broke. He gave a small smile. "You're going to make Kaiba-kun jealous," he admonished playfully.  
  
"Kaiba-kun hasn't been unconscious for most of a day," Yuugi returned.  
  
"Don't stop on my account," Kaiba put in. "That was quite enjoyable to watch."  
  
Bakura smiled. "Unfortunately, we'll have to stop on account of my stomach and it's emptiness. Gomen ne..."  
  
"Then we should take care of it so it doesn't interrupt us later," Kaiba said with a leer.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile.  
"Mou, Kaiba-kun!" The pale haired boy exclaimed as the taller boy playfully tried to distract him from his cooking. "Dame yo!" he near giggled as he hit Kaiba with the pot holder.  
  
"You're still recuperating. Someone has to keep you steady," Kaiba murmured in Bakura's ear as he nuzzled him.  
  
"That's not what your doing!" Bakura protested, wriggling to get away from the taller boy. "Mou, if this gets ruined because of you, I'm going to make you eat it anyway!" he smiled.   
  
"Then I'd better be careful," Kaiba teased, rubbing noses with Bakura as he held him tightly. He kissed him slowly.  
  
Bakura's protests melted for a moment before he pulled away with a slight gasp. "Mou!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Yuugi-kun, do something to distract him until I'm done?"  
  
Yuugi smiled and he walked over to lead Kaiba back to the table, sitting in his lap and threading his arms around the taller boy's shoulders.  
  
Kaiba glanced at Bakura with a look that clearly said 'you later,' and turned to the task of kissing Yuugi senseless.  
Much later the trio was snuggling on the couch in the TV room, Kaiba flipping channels while the two smaller boys playfully trying to get the remote from him.  
  
With a smirk, Kaiba held the remote higher, flipping the channel again. "I don't know what you two want to watch that's making you so upset that I'm changing the channel."  
  
Bakura smiled at Yuugi, making a small gesture.  
  
The shorter boy blinked a moment, then smiled.  
  
With a mischievous smile Yuugi dove under Kaiba's shirt, attacking the boy's single ticklish spot as Bakura made a lunge for the remote.  
  
With a triumphant smile he grabbed it and turned the TV off.  
  
Kaiba returned the tickling, causing Yuugi to squirm with laughter while being caught underneath the taller boy.  
  
Bakura smiled a moment before going to Yuugi's aid.  
  
The trio rolled around on the couch in a pile while they all tried to get the upper hand. Eventually Kaiba managed to pacify both of them, smirking in triumph.  
  
Bakura gave a deep sigh. "Dame ka...?"[Is it no good?] he smiled. He looked at the clock and sighed again. "It's getting late..."  
  
"You should get some sleep," Kaiba said, putting a hand to Bakura's forehead. "Especially if you insist on going to school tomorrow."  
  
"Mou, boku wa daijoubu yo, Kaiba-kun!" [I'm fine, Kaiba!] Bakura protested with a smile. "There's no reason for me not to go to school. We've missed enough already."  
  
Kaiba's hand traced Bakura's face. "As long as you're careful. I think you should stay here until your father comes home next."  
  
The pale haired boy looked up, wide eyed.   
  
"But we can discuss this tomorrow. Come we'll put you to bed." With an arm around each boy, Kaiba led the way up to the bedrooms.  
  
"You-- you're sure it's all right...?" Bakura asked in a small voice. "Otousan won't be back until the end of the month...."  
  
"Would I offer if I wasn't sure?" Kaiba asked with a frown.  
  
The pale haired boy looked down. "I'd have to get my things..."  
  
"We can do that after school tomorrow."  
  
Bakura looked up with a small smile. "Arigatou..." he said softly, eyes warm.  
"Look!" Jounouchi pointed. "They're here. And with Kaiba."  
  
"Yuugi!" Anzu exclaimed, running over to the boy. "You're okay! We were so worried!"  
  
Honda followed at a slightly slower pace, looking over the trio with a critical eye.  
  
"Eh?" Yuugi asked. "Why were you worried?"  
  
"You missed two days of school," Jounouchi reminded.  
  
"Ehehehe," Yuugi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gomen...."  
  
"And especially when you ran in, grabbed Kaiba and ran back out the day before," Honda pointed out.   
  
"We went to your house after school and your grandfather just said you were over a friends house, and when you didn't come to school the next day..." Anzu's eyes betrayed her worry.  
  
"Did you tell Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked worriedly, glancing past them to where Kaiba was seeing that Bakura got seated without trouble.  
  
The girl shook her head.   
  
"We didn't want to get you in trouble," Honda said. "Figured if you were skipping it had to be for a good reason." He looked meaningfully over at the other two boys Yuugi had arrived with.  
  
"It was," Yuugi confirmed, taking a seat near Bakura and smiling slightly to see that Kaiba was unobtrusively sitting near enough to keep an eye on the pale haired boy.  
  
"What was it?"   
  
Yuugi blinked. "A good reason. I just said that...."  
  
Honda gave a sigh, shaking his head before taking his seat.  
  
"Yuugi... you promised you'd tell me if something was wrong..." Anzu said, looking down at the smaller boy, eyes still worried.  
  
"We took care of it," Yuugi said. "So there's nothing to tell you now."  
  
"Yuugi...."  
  
"Anzu-chan, mou, daijoubu yo,"[Its okay Anzu] Bakura smiled at the girl. "Boku no tameni yo." [It was for my sake]  
  
"What did Kaiba do to you this time?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up at the blond in shock.   
  
"Jounouchi!" Anzu scowled as Honda gave a sigh.  
  
The blond scowled.  
  
"Kaiba-kun didn't hurt him," Yuugi said softly.  
  
"Kaiba-kun and Yuugi-kun were talking care of me," Bakura stated softly. "You shouldn't always assume everything's Kaiba-kun's fault...."  
  
"Taking care of you from what?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I passed out on the way to school," Bakura explained. "Must have had a fever or something," he smiled slightly.   
  
"No wonder Yuugi was so worried," Honda nodded.  
  
"You need to take better care of yourself, Bakura-kun," Anzu admonished.  
  
Jounouchi scowled. "Why would he need Kaiba for that?"  
  
"Like Yuugi could carry someone?" Honda pointed out.  
  
"There are people other than Kaiba he could have gotten to help. Why didn't he just call the hospital?" Jounouchi countered heatedly.  
  
"Mou, Jounouchi!" Anzu exclaimed.   
  
"It's a good point though," Honda pointed out.  
  
Yuugi fidgeted. "I didn't think of that. I was too worried...."  
  
Bakura reached out to take Yuugi's hand comfortingly. "Daijoubu yo... I'm fine now. It doesn't matter..." he looked up at Jounouchi, eyes pleading. "It doesn't matter...." he repeated.  
  
The blond scowled and walked off.  
  
Yuugi's shoulders slumped. 


	19. 17: Changes

Note: Mierun dakedo mienai mono desu. - Basicly "what can be seen that cannot be seen" It's the saying that stands for Yuugi and Jounouchi's friendship.  
  
~chapter 17~  
  
"Yuugi-kun!" Bakura waved at his friend as he and Kaiba emerged from the limo, face almost aglow. "I got a call from Otousan yesterday!" he exclaimed happily as he reached the boy. "His plane is coming in this afternoon!"  
  
Yuugi smiled at him. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"He's only here for a week, then he has to be back in Egypt again," Bakura smiled. "He's going to be speaking at he university that sponsored him this trip, and invited me to come along as his assistant!"   
  
Yuugi hugged him. "We won't see you much this next week, will we?" he said with a sad smile.  
  
"Gomen ne," Bakura smiled, hugging back. "Otousan likes to get in an entire months worth in the small time he's home, to make up for it. I'm sure you and Kaiba-kun will be fine without me."  
  
"I understand. But I'll miss you," Yuugi admitted.  
  
Bakura smiled again. "Come on, we'll be late..."  
Yuugi sighed, looking at Bakura's seat. The week was going so slowly. He and Kaiba had time for some of their kinkier games that Bakura didn't know about it, and that had been exhilarating, but he missed his other boyfriend. He could tell that Kaiba did too, because the taller boy had both arms over the back of the couch and when he hugged Yuugi with one arm he kept going to do the same with his other arm.  
  
"He'll be back soon, Kaiba-kun," he said softly, snuggling against the other boy's side. "I shouldn't be so happy that his father is leaving," he added shamefacedly.  
  
Kaiba hushed him with a kiss. "Until then, let's make use of his absence," he said in a soft voice.  
  
Understanding what he meant, Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, face alight.  
Bakura gave a soft sigh as he packed his bag. The week had passed by so quickly...  
  
He gave a small yawn and rubbed under one of his eyes. He had barely slept at all, trying to make every moment his father was home count. Each time always seemed shorter then the last, and it never really was enough time...  
  
He paused, hearing a faint chuckle.  
  
"Otousan...?" Bakura went to the door of his room, looking out into the hall. It was empty.   
  
Giving a soft sigh, he returned to his packing. The lack of sleep was making him start to hear things....  
The pale haired boy pushed open the door, carefully balancing his backpack and duffle bag. "Tadaimaa!" he called happily.  
  
He suddenly found himself pinned to the floor as Yuugi kissed him senseless.  
  
Bakura awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, giving a smile when Yuugi finally pulled back. "I take it you missed me?" he quipped, eyes sparkling. "You're just lucky nothing I got from Otousan was breakable," he chided before hugging Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi pulled Bakura into a sitting position, squirming in the taller boy's lap as he nuzzled against Bakura. "It wasn't as much fun without you here," he pouted.  
  
"Sou?" Bakura smiled as he hugged the boy again. "Kaiba-kun isn't enough for you, hmmm?" he teased.  
  
"Kaiba-kun isn't you," Yuugi said woefully.  
  
There was a sudden press behind Bakura and Kaiba's arms wound around the boy's waist, pulling him back against Kaiba's chest.  
  
Bakura looked up at the taller boy with a smile as he snuggled against his chest. "Konbanwa, Kaiba-kun," he smiled, pulling Yuugi closer again, happily sandwiched between the pair.  
  
"Okaerinasai," [Welcome back] Kaiba breathed in the smaller boy's ear, nuzzling against his neck, while Yuugi melted against Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered closed and he melted against Kaiba happily.   
  
Kaiba's hands dipped underneath the pale boy's clothes as Yuugi engaged Bakura in a deep kiss.  
  
Bakura gave a soft blissful sigh against Yuugi's lips, holding the boy close as he moved slightly to allow Kaiba easier access.  
  
"Shall we take this upstairs?" Kaiba asked, blowing softly against Bakura's neck and ear.  
  
The boy gave an almost incoherent reply, nodding.   
  
Kaiba smirked at Yuugi from around Bakura. Shifting so that Yuugi fell off Bakura's lap, he picked up the pale boy, causing him to lose any hold he had left on his bags, and carried him upstairs, where they more or less resumed the positions they had been in.  
  
Bakura's token protests of the treatment of his bags were effectively silenced by both Yuugi and Kaiba's attentions.   
Bakura gave a soft sigh as he went limp in his lovers arms, utterly spent. "Yuugi-kun... Kaiba-kun..." he murmured, eyes drooping.  
  
Kaiba held him possessively from behind, and Yuugi snuggled against his chest. "Okaeri," he said softly with a smile and a quick kiss.  
  
Bakura gave a tired, but happy smile. "I missed you both so much," he said, eyes closing as he enjoyed being sandwiched.  
  
"We missed you as well," Kaiba almost purred into Bakura's ear.  
  
Bakura smiled, melting against the taller boy. "So tired..." he murmured, snuggling closer, holding Yuugi much like a teddy bear. "Otousan was still running on Egyptian time so we were up all night.... I don't think I got more then two hours sleep a day," he laughed softly.  
  
"So sleep now," Yuugi said softly, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
The pale haired boy smiled briefly before swiftly falling asleep.  
Bakura gave a yawn, shuffling down the hallway to the bathroom, tiredly rubbing under an eye.  
  
"Finally awake," Kaiba commented with a small smile.  
  
Bakura looked over at the boy with a tired smile. "'haiyo, Kaiba-kun," he said sleepily before yawning again.  
  
"Konbanwa, you mean," Kaiba corrected. "Now go use the bathroom."  
  
Bakura blinked, then resumed his shuffling to the bathroom.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" he asked when he had emerged again. "And have you seen my brush?"  
  
"A day and a half, and your brush is probably still in your bag."  
  
The boy blinked again. "That long...? You didn't wake me for school?" he asked. "and where is my bag? Still in the entry?"  
  
"I had it brought up," Kaiba said, directing Bakura to his room. "And we tried to wake you for school."  
  
"Oh..." Bakura yawned again. "Gomen...." He looked around the room before locating his bag and opening it. Pulling out his hairbrush, he sat on the edge of the bed and began attempting to calm the chaos that was his hopelessly mussed hair.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and sat behind Bakura. "Brush," he demanded, holding his hand out for it.  
  
Looking vaguely confused, the boy handed the brush over.   
  
Kaiba began pulling it through Bakura's hair with a patience that was completely unexpected.  
  
"Arigatou, Kaiba-kun," Bakura smiled softly before giving a soft sigh of contentment.   
  
Once Kaiba was satisfied, he put down the brush and pulled Bakura back into his arms.  
  
The boy melted into the embrace, smiling happily, enjoying the warmth of the taller boy. "No one else's ever brushed my hair for me since I was little," he said softly, tracing pattern on Kaiba's pantleg  
  
"Considering your hair, you should be glad I know how," Kaiba replied, leaning his chin on Bakura's head.  
  
"Because of Mokuba-kun?"  
  
"Someone had to keep his hair near."  
  
Bakura smiled. "It must be wonderful to have a brother," he said softly.  
  
"I would do anything for him," Kaiba answered fiercely.  
  
"Like how I'd do anything for you and Yuugi-kun." Bakura twined the bottom of Kaiba's shirt around his finger softly.  
  
"Perhaps," Kaiba allowed.  
  
There was a long quiet. "Otousan asked about you," Bakura said with a smile. "He wanted to know who botched up the reproduction with a non existent hieroglyphic."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "What did you tell him?"  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "Just that it was from the friend I was staying with."  
  
"Won't he have to find out some time?"  
  
Bakura looked down. "He might not... Otousan's barely ever around," he said softly.  
  
"Bakura," Kaiba said sternly. "Would you be happy keeping it from him?"  
  
"I don't get to see him that often, Kaiba-kun..." The pale haired boy's voice was almost inaudible. "And what if he hates me for it? He's the only family I have, Kaiba-kun... and even though he's almost never around, I don't want to loose what we have...."  
  
"It would be worse if he found out by accident," Kaiba pointed out.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "He won't find out..."  
  
"If you're sure...."  
  
"He doesn't notice anything outside of his work anyway...." Bakura's voice was slightly depressed.  
  
"That's why I'm here," Kaiba said with a smirk, nuzzling against Bakura's neck.  
  
The boy smiled happily, moving to give Kaiba more access.   
Kaiba was woken by movement outside his room. Getting up somewhat groggily, he opened the door to his room and looked out. "Bakura?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
The boy didn't reply, but kept walking, eyes glazed.  
  
"Bakura," Kaiba said louder, grabbing the boy's arm.  
  
The boy startled, giving a panicked cry and trying franticly to get out of Kaiba's grip.  
  
Kaiba pulled him close, petting him calmingly.  
  
The boy's whimpering slowly died down and he went limp, eyes closing.  
  
Kaiba picked him up and carried him to bed. He shook his head. "What happened? You're not a sleepwalker," he asked.  
  
The boy gave a small sigh in his sleep, curling close to the taller boy, hand loosely clinging to Kaiba's pajamas.  
  
The brunette shook his head again and lay down next to him, one arm wrapped around the smaller boy.  
Bakura's eyes opened slowly as the mornings light filtered through the curtains. "Kaiba-kun...?" he asked softly, seeing the taller boy in bed with him.  
  
"Now are you ready to tell me what you were doing last night?"  
  
The pale haired boy blinked. "Last night? I did my homework and went to bed...." he said, voice confused.  
  
"After that," Kaiba prompted, eyes still shut.  
  
"I was asleep after that, Kaiba-kun..."  
  
"Then you were sleepwalking. Wonderful."  
  
"Sleepwalking...?" Bakura repeated, blinking.   
  
"I found you in the hall after midnight."  
  
Bakura blinked again. "Gomen..." he apologized softly.  
  
"And now you don't remember it. Why would you be sleepwalking, Bakura?"  
  
"I don't think anyone remembers when they're sleepwalking, Kaiba-kun, no more then you remember what happens around you when you're asleep," Bakura's voice was still soft as he idly traced the line of the Millennium ring under his shirt. "And I don't know why I would be... I don't think I ever have before, but I've been living on my own a lot..."  
  
Kaiba frowned. "You're not anymore," he said, giving Bakura a squeeze.  
  
Bakura smiled happily, snuggling closer. "I just meant that I have no way to know if I've done it before, gomen." He gave a smile. "Maybe it's a full moon," he joked.  
  
"I meant," Kaiba explained, "That you need never be alone again."  
  
Bakura turned and hugged Kaiba tightly. "Kaiba-kun..."  
"Aaa! Sugoi!"[So cool!] Bakura exclaimed as he and Mokuba watched the news while Yuugi and Kaiba worked. "The museum's hosting an exhibit from Egypt!"  
  
"Niisama, can we go?" Mokuba asked, looking over. "It looks cool!"  
  
Kaiba looked up and snorted. "I'm busy."  
  
"Daijoubu, Mokuba-kun, I'll take you," Bakura smiled. "I wonder if any of the artifacts my father unearthed will be in it," he wondered. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Yuugi-kun!" he exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "Ko--kore....!"  
  
Yuugi paused the scrolling program and looked at the screen. "Sen-nen item!"  
  
"Doshite, kona onna no hito..."[why does that woman....] Bakura said, hand unconsciously moving to where the Ring was hidden under his shirt.   
  
Mokuba looked at Yuugi, curious.  
  
Yuugi explained simply. Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Not this again. Don't tell me you still believe...." He was cut off by the phone ringing. He picked it up and listened for a time. He glanced at the TV and the woman on the screen. "Rare cards?" he said after a long moment. "No, Miss Ishtahl, I don't need information."  
  
Yuugi looked up. "Yes you do!"  
  
"Kaiba-kun, oneigai shimasu?" [Kaiba, please?] Bakura pleaded as Mokuba looked from the TV to the phone, eyes wide.  
  
Looking between the three of them, Kaiba shook his head. "We will be at the museum shortly." He listened a moment and scowled. "No, I will not come alone. If you want to talk to me you will deal with my companions."  
  
A short while later the limo pulled up outside the museum and the three boys stepped out, Kaiba taking the lead, Bakura and Yuugi following.  
  
The woman from the interview was standing in the lobby, flanked by her own guards.  
  
Kaiba approached. "Miss Ishtahl," he acknowledged, then looked at her guards with a sneer.  
  
The woman gave a slight smile. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but the delicate nature of what I am to speak of requires a certain amount of security. You insisted on bringing along your own entourage," she gestured to the other boys.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "If you don't wish to speak with us, we'll be on our way." He turned.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, oneigai...?" Bakura asked softly, eyes begging.   
  
Kaiba looked at him a moment and then swept into the building.  
  
Isis nodded to her guards and turned to lead the trio down the hallway, telling them about how Pegasus had created Duel Monsters based on things he had seen in Egypt. Bakura's eyes were wide as he listened, Yuugi's expression near identical as the pair were rapt with attention, Kaiba looking rather unimpressed.  
  
"These tablets are the origins of Duel Monsters," Isis said, gesturing for the trio to enter the room.  
  
Yuugi ran over to look at the tablets closely. "Ah! Duel Monsters cards! They look neat!"  
  
"Honto da!" Bakura exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement. "Sugoi yo...."  
  
Isis continued her explanation as the boys marveled at the tablet. "Please look at this one now," she said, walking over to the next mural over. "I believe you'll find it rather interesting."  
  
Yuugi started turning, then stopped, eyes wide. "Kore wa.... kore wa...."  
  
Kaiba looked at him in concern, then turned to the second tablet. "Yuugi da," he exclaimed.  
  
"And above him..." Bakura exclaimed, eyes wide. "The Black Magican!" He stared a moment more before noticing the 2nd figure on the tablet. "Soshite..."[and...] he whispered in shock. "Kaiba-kun!"  
  
Kaiba looked away from the picture of Yuugi to the figure facing it. "Blue-eyes," he said softly, seeing the representation of his favorite card over the head of the figure.  
  
"This is an etching of the Pharaoh and his high priest," Isis explained smoothly, indifferent to the trio's shock as she continued her explanation. "Even now, the battle between the Pharaoh and the Priest continues..."  
  
"Chigau!"[That's diffrent] Yuugi exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the tablet. "Kaiba-kun to... we're NOT fighting!"  
  
"Can you say that for the spirit of the Pharaoh that lives in the Millennium Puzzle...?"  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Mou hitori no boku?" he said in a small voice, cradling the Puzzle. "Mou hitori no boku doesn't hate Kaiba!"  
  
"But he's still Kaiba-kun's rival and opponent...." Bakura said with comprehension, eyes still transfixed by the mural.  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. "It's not the same!" he insisted.  
  
"But they are still fighting..." Bakura turned to look at the two boys. "But it doesn't mean anything has to change!" he insisted, eyes full of concern.   
  
Yuugi clung to Kaiba's arm. "Kaiba-kun...." he said, looking worried.  
  
Kaiba tore his eyes from the Blue-eyes and put an arm around Yuugi. "I don't believe any of this superstitious nonsense. If there's nothing else, Miss Ishtahl, we'll leave."  
  
"There is one more thing. I spoke to you on the phone about rare cards..."  
Kaiba looked at the card in his hand triumphantly. "Kami no card...."  
  
"Kaiba-kun... do you think this is a good idea?" Yuugi asked worriedly.  
  
Kaiba looked up, smirking. "With this there's no question of the outcome. I will get the other god cards." He threw his head back and cackled.  
  
Yuugi looked at Bakura in concern.  
  
The pale haired boy was looking down, seeming lost in thought.  
  
"Bakura-kun," Yuugi said in concern, putting his hand on the other boy's arm.  
  
"Eh? Nan da?" the boy blinked, looking up.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Un. Just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Egypt, god cards, the past..." Bakura shook his head slightly. "It's starting again..."  
  
"Eh?" Yuugi asked, blinking.  
  
"It's another tournament started by the owner of a Millennium item, with stakes that hint of something larger."  
  
"Kaiba-kun doesn't have a sen-nen item," Yuugi said in confusion.  
  
"Isis-san does," Bakura pointed out. "And she's the one who gave Kaiba-kun the idea.. and--" he hesitated a moment. "There was something about the Kaiba-kun in the mural...."  
  
"But OUR Kaiba-kun isn't the one from the mural," Yuugi insisted unhappily.  
  
Bakura was quiet, eyes contemplative.  
  
Yuugi curled up slightly. 'Mou hitori no boku,' he called silently. 'Is it true?'  
  
There was a long uncomfortable quiet before the spirit replied. 'I don't know...'  
  
'But with all this going on.... That was you on that mural! And then the one that looked like Kaiba-kun....' His eyes clouded.  
  
'Aibou... I don't have any memories from before you finished the puzzle. I don't know why and I don't know what it means. I'm sorry.'  
  
Yuugi lowered his face to his knees. 'I don't want things to go wrong.....'  
"Ne, Jounouchi-kun...." Yuugi said, looking up at him with a puppy dog expression like this:   
  
"Eh? Nan da, Yuugi?" the blond asked, blinking.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure," Jounouchi nodded. "What's up?"  
  
Yuugi fidgeted, looking down. "Mierun dakedo mienai mono desu...." he said softly. "You said... you said it was your most precious thing.... other than Shizuka, I mean...." He trailed off, biting his lip.  
  
Jounouchi blinked, looking confused. "It is... why?"  
  
"I-- I just.... Really?" Yuugi asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course!" Jounouchi insisted. "Now what's up? Something bothering you?"  
  
"It's just.... You haven't been acting like you like me anymore...."  
  
Jounouchi stared, eyes wide. "I--" he began, looking almost like he'd been punched in the gut.   
  
"Because you're always angry about Kaiba-kun," Yuugi continued, eyes tearing a bit. "And you don't want to talk about anything else. So I thought you might not be my friend anymore...."  
  
The blond stared a moment before swearing. "Shit, Yuugi, I'm sorry..." His voice was almost pained as he looked at the smaller boy. "I just... I get worried, ya know? Yer my best friend and all and when I see you and that--" he tensed slightly. "I mean, with how this all started, I just can't help that feel ya deserve better, ya know?"  
  
"I like it...." Yuugi said softly, looking down as if ashamed. "Kaiba-kun treats me well. He really cares for me.... And-- and I...." He trailed off, then finished almost inaudibly. "I love him...."  
  
Jounouchi looked at him a moment before looking down. "Gomen..." he said, voice miserable.  
  
"I don't want you to hate me...."  
  
"I don't!" the blond exclaimed, eyes wide. "Shit, Yuugi, I could never hate you!"  
  
Yuugi looked up hopefully. "Really?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded. "Yer my best friend," he said simply as if it explained everything.  
  
Yuugi stepped closer, clinging to Jounouchi's shirt as he cried against him.  
  
The taller boy's eyes went wide. "Yuugi...?" he asked, voice half confused and half afraid.  
  
"It's all so complicated now and I was so afraid that you hated me...."  
  
"Complicated...?" Jounouchi asked, awkwardly trying to comfort the boy.  
  
"Kaiba-kun is so busy with the plans for Battle City that he barely has any time for me and Bakura-kun is acting weird and Isis-san said that Kaiba-kun and I were fighting and mou hitori no boku doesn't know what's going on or anything because he doesn't remember anything and I don't know what to do anymore...."  
  
"Wha...? Battle City? Isis? The hell...?" Jou asked, utterly befuddled.  
  
"Isis-san came with the museum Egypt exhibit," Yuugi explained. "She gave Kaiba-kun a god card and told him to have a tournament to get the other two. He's been acting weird since he got the card..... More like he was before....."  
  
"God card...?" Jounouchi blinked, then paused. "He's holding a tournament?!" his face brightened. "All right! Tell me when and where and I'm there! I'll teach that ass to ignore you!"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun...." Yuugi said with a sigh. "That wasn't what I meant...."  
  
The boy grimaced. "Sorry. What do ya need then?"  
  
"I'm just glad you don't hate me...."  
  
"Course I don't hate you," Jounouchi smiled. "Not your fault you feel in love with that jerk,"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun...." Yuugi sighed. "He's different when we're not in public...."  
  
"So what, he's under a curse of something so he only has a soul when he's alone?"  
  
"He just... doesn't know how to deal with people well. He knows me, so he doesn't have to try."  
  
Jounouchi gave a shrug. "I'm not gonna try and understand him. If you say he's okay, I'll try and be civil. But not promises, okay?"  
  
Yuugi nodded with a smile. 


	20. 18: Chains

Bakura gave a small yawn, eyes barely open as he snuggled against Kaiba on the couch, not even really looking at the TV. He'd been so tired lately....  
  
Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.  
  
Kaiba looked down at the other boy and turned off the TV. He wasn't ready to get to bed yet, still having some work to do, but he couldn't just leave Bakura there with his recent sleepwalking habit.  
  
After a moment's thought, he picked the boy up and went to the bedrooms.  
Narrow brown eyes opened slowly and the pale haired boy moved to sit up. He gave a sharp curse as his arms were yanked back and turned, eyes narrowing further at the sight of the chains holding him. Swearing silently he shifted position and began working on breaking free.  
  
He froze as the doorknob turned. Instantly, the boys expression changed from irritation to sleepy befuddlement which swiftly turned to panic as he became aware of his situation.  
  
Kaiba stepped into the room. "I was just coming to check on you. Have you been awake long?"  
  
The pale haired boy looked up at Kaiba with fearful eyes. "Wh--why am--" he near whimpered, pulling at the chains that held him. "Kaiba-kun...."  
  
The dark haired boy leaned over him and expertly unhooked the cuffs, rubbing Bakura's wrists. "You pulled against them pretty badly," he noted. "I wasn't ready for bed yet and didn't want you sleepwalking and hurting yourself while I was still up."  
  
Bakura pulled away from Kaiba, hugging his wrists to his chest as he looked at the boy with betrayed and frightened eyes.   
  
"It was the easiest way I could think of to keep you in one place," Kaiba explained calmly.  
  
"By chaining me to a bed...?" Bakura's voice cracked.  
  
"For a short time so I'd know where you were."  
  
"Why do you have a bed with chains on it? Were you planning this? Planning something worse?" the pale haired boy's voice was growing hysterical.  
  
"No," Kaiba said, trying to calm Bakura. "This is just Yuugi's room."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yuugi-kun's...." he whispered, staring at the other boy in shock.  
  
Kaiba nodded.  
  
"You-- you have-- have chains on---" Bakura began to tremble slightly, pulling into himself more.  
  
Kaiba nodded again, not quite understanding Bakura's problem.  
  
"Do you use them on him...? To hold him down so he can't leave and you'll know where he is...?"  
  
"We use them," Kaiba acknowledged. "For sex sometimes."  
  
Bakura gave a deep shudder, holding his wrists closely to his chest.   
  
"Let me see your wrists," Kaiba practically ordered. "You must have been pulling really hard to hurt them badly."  
  
Bakura shook his head, holding them closer.  
  
"Bakura, if you've hurt yourself we have to take care of it."  
  
"Don't pretend to care!" The pale haired boy yelled, looking up, eyes damp with tears.   
  
Kaiba looked startled. "Of course I care...."  
  
"And that's why you chained me and left?" Bakura's voice was hysterical as his eyes overflowed. "Chained me like you chain Yuugi? Like we're nothing but your-- your---" He broke down, burring his face in his hands as he began sobbing.  
  
"You've been sleepwalking," Kaiba said patiently, pulling Bakura to him. "I was concerned that while I finished my work you would hurt yourself. I was apparently correct." He reached to a drawer for aloe cream, holding Bakura tightly.  
  
"I got hurt because you chained me..." Bakura replied in a small voice, slowly relaxing into Kaiba's hold.   
  
"Which is why I'm going to make it better," Kaiba replied, rubbing the soothing cream lightly into Bakura's wrists. He stroked Bakura's hair. "Next time I will find another way," he reassured quietly.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a pathetic sniffle. "Kaiba-kun....?" he asked, voice still small and vulnerable.   
  
"What?" Kaiba asked, pulling the boy into his lap and holding him protectively.  
  
"How do you think of me?" Bakura asked, melting against the taller boy.  
  
Kaiba was silent a moment, knowing that the answer was important. "You are Yuugi's other lover," he began, "And mine. As such you hold an important place in both of our lives. A place that no other could fill, and when you aren't there that empty space seems overwhelming."  
  
Bakura looked up, eyes wide. "Kaiba-kun..." he said softly.  
  
Kaiba ran his fingers down Bakura's face gently. "I want to see you happy."  
  
Bakura's eyes watered slightly and he gave a smile before hugging the taller boy tightly.   
  
Kaiba held him tightly in return, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Gomennasai yo, Kaiba-kun... honto ni gomennasai..."[I'm sorry.. I'm really so sorry...] the smaller boy's voice shook slightly as he cried against Kaiba's shirt.   
  
Kaiba quieted him. "You're under a lot of stress. It's only natural that you would lash out, waking in an unfamiliar place."  
  
"De--demo..." Bakura protested, hugging him tighter. "I shouldn't have-- I-- honto ni gomennasai yo, Kaiba-kun...."  
  
Kaiba kissed him gently. "Let's go to your room. I'll stay with you."  
  
Bakura gave a slight nod, near clinging to the boy as he was carried from the room.  
Bakura gave a tired smile to his smaller friend. "Ne, Yuugi-kun... can I talk to you a moment...?"  
  
Yuugi smiled at him. "Of course."  
  
The pale haired boy gently led his friend to a corner where they wouldn't be over heard. "I-- I was in your room at Kaiba-kun's..." he said softly, looking uncomfortable. "I saw the chains...."   
  
Yuugi shifted. "Kaiba said he wouldn't let you in there...."  
  
Bakura looked down, eyes unreadable a moment. "He uses them on you...?" he asked softly.  
  
Yuugi nodded, looking down and half hugging himself.  
  
"You let him...?"  
  
Yuugi nodded again, looking ashamed.  
  
Bakura looked at his friend a moment, eyes worried. "Did you want to?"   
  
Yuugi nodded a third time, not looking up at Bakura.  
  
"Be--because I-- I don't want to believe that Kaiba-kun would-- would..." The pale haired boy held his wrists almost protectively.  
  
Yuugi blinked up at him. "Bakura-kun...?" He glanced down. "Your wrists?"  
  
The boy tried to hide the bandages, not meeting his eyes.   
  
"Bandages?" Yuugi asked in concern, taking Bakura's arm.  
  
"He-- he said it was-- was for my own---" Bakura looked up, eyes hurt and upset. "Yuugi-kun... please tell me that Kaiba-kun would never-- would-- would never..." he broke off, looking down again. "I don't want it to have all been an illusion..." he near whimpered.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "Kaiba-kun? He must have been trying to protect you from something...."  
  
Bakura looked up, seeming relived. "You really think so...?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"He wouldn't otherwise. Not unless you wanted him to," Yuugi said definitely.  
  
The boy gave a small smile, looking like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I didn't. I woke up and was on your bed..." he bit his lip slightly. "I panicked..." he said softly, looking down at his wrists again. "Even after I yelled at him, he held me..." He gave a small wistful smile. "I don't want to believe that Kaiba-kun could be like how Jounouchi-kun says!" he insisted, eyes emotional.  
  
"He's not!" Yuugi insisted. "Not to us."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile. "He's just been acting so strange."  
  
"So have you...." Yuugi said softly.  
  
The pale haired boy looked down. "I've had a lot on my mind..."  
  
"I know...." Yuugi said, hugging him tightly. "But whatever it is, you know you can tell us, right?"  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded, hugging back.   
  
"I love you," Yuugi said softly.  
  
Bakura melted, smiling. "I love you too, Yuugi-kun," he said softly, relaxing against the boy.  
Bakura tried to cover his yawn, eyes barely open as he only half heard what Jounouchi was saying. They had spent the entire afternoon between the arcade, the burger place and card shops and Bakura was exhausted, but didn't want to disappoint Jounouchi, who was making extra effort to include the normally reserved boy in the groups activities.  
  
He gave another yawn, rubbing underneath his eye, nodding again, not even sure what he was agreeing to.  
  
"Am glad you agree," Yuugi said with a smile. "We'll see you tomorrow, everyone." He took Bakura's hand and led him toward the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Arigatou..." Bakura said sleepily, leaning against Yuugi slightly as they walked. "I don't know why I've been so tired..." he confessed.  
  
"Kaiba-kun says you've been sleepwalking," Yuugi said.  
  
"Sou...?" Bakura yawned again. "Maybe that's it then..."  
  
"We can snuggle. You always sleep well when I'm with you."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile. "I'd like that..." He paused a moment. "Just not in your room at Kaiba-kun's," he said, voice slightly wary.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, looking down.  
  
Bakura blinked at he boy's reaction. "Daijoubu..?"  
  
"I didn't want you to know...."  
  
"Because I would be uncomfortable about it?" Bakura asked softly.  
  
"I was afraid of what you'd think of me," Yuugi admitted.  
  
Bakura was quiet a moment. "I can't say I understand it," he began, eyes distant. "Demo, Yuugi-kun, if you like it, I'm not going to think ill of you," he smiled.   
  
"Hontou?" Yuugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded. "Just... let's not talk of it?" he asked, looking at his friend.   
  
Yuugi nodded agreeably. 


	21. 19: Controll

Warning: Yaoi sceen.  
  
~Chapter 19~  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Bakura waved happily as he approached his friend, a tan skinned blond at his side. "This is Namu-kun!" he introduced happily. "I met him last year at one of my father's digs. He's staying in Japan for a month while the exhibits's here, isn't it wonderful?" The boy's face was near shining, erasing the tired lines of the past week.  
  
Kaiba scowled at the pretty boy next to Bakura. He grabbed the pale haired boy and pulled him away. "It's time to go home."  
  
Bakura startled slightly. "Eh? Kaiba-kun!" he protested lightly, looking from the boy to the hold on his arm. "Namu-kun and I were going to go to the dinner and then I was going to show him around town...."  
  
"That's nice," Kaiba said, not turning away from the blond. "It's time to go home."  
  
"Demo...!" Bakura protested again, eyes slightly hurt and confused.  
  
The blond shook his head slightly. "You let him get away with that, Bakura?"  
  
The pale haired boy looked over at Namu, eyes unsure.  
  
"You've been away all day for the past half a week. It's time you came home to do more than sleep," Kaiba said, with a frown. "And you," he added to Namu, "Can just go back wherever you came from."  
  
He turned and began pushing Bakura away.  
  
The blond gave a snort, looking vaguely amused.  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Bakura's voice was vaguely distressed, trying to pull out of the boy's grip. "Kaiba-kun, stop it!"  
  
"I don't trust him," Kaiba said, holding Bakura tightly. "And you," He added with a light shake, "Haven't been spending enough time with us."  
  
"Kaiba-kun..." Bakura said in a small voice. "You're hurting my arm...."  
  
Kaiba loosened his grip but pulled Bakura closer. "You belong with us, not him," he said, frowning into Bakura's eyes.  
  
"I'm allowed to have friends!" Bakura protested, looking hurt. "Kaiba-kun, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Just throwing us over for some blond. I bet it's not even natural," Kaiba ranted, pushing Bakura ahead of him. "Who ever heard of a blond Egyptian? And the clothes that he's wearing. Yuugi would look better in them without even trying. Is that what you're looking for? Someone who's TRYING to look like a sex god?"  
  
Bakura looked at the taller boy, eyes widening slightly. "Kaiba-kun... You're jealous of Namu-kun!"  
  
"Jealous?" Kaiba asked incredulously. "Jealous of some blond dyed, Egyptian slut? I'm better than he'll ever be. Really, Bakura, I thought you had better taste."  
  
"Namu-kun's just a friend!" Bakura protested. "No one could ever be even close to how you and Yuugi-kun are to me... You don't have to be so angry..." he said softly. "You scare me when you're angry and I don't want to be afraid of you."  
  
Kaiba spun Bakura around and pulled him close, kissing him possessively. "You don't need to fear me. But if he tries to take you from me, he will be made to."  
  
Bakura melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "Mou, Kaiba-kun," he smiled when the kiss broke. "He's not going to take me from you. He's just a friend and he's only going to be here for a week. I'd like to spend some time with him before he leaves again...." he said, toying with the collar of Kaiba's trenchcoat.  
  
"First you leave us for a week with your father, then you're sleepwalking and worrying us, and now you want to leave us for another week to spend time with some Egyptian tart."  
  
Bakura gave a sigh. "Kaiba-kuuun... I'm not leaving you," he pointed out. "You and Yuugi-kun are busy all the time with your work, why does it bother you so much that I spend some time away? It gets a bit boring just sitting there while you work, especially when Mokuba-kun's busy as well...."  
  
"Then we'll just have to come up with something to keep you busy," Kaiba decided, still holding Bakura tightly. "You won't get away from us that easily."  
  
"I'm not trying to get away, Kaiba-kun," Bakura smiled.   
  
"You could have fooled me," Kaiba scowled. "The amount of time you're going out for your 'walks' and forgetting about time so you don't get back until you're ready to collapse into bed."  
  
Bakura looked down. "Gomen..." he said softly.   
  
"So you're going to stay with us now," the taller boy said firmly.  
  
"Kaiba-kun..." Bakura fidgeted slightly. "There's sometimes I just need to get out... Maybe it's because I'm not used to living with others," he said softly. "It doesn't mean I want to get away from you or Yuugi-kun!" He added quickly, looking up again. "I just need time to be alone else..." he hesitated a moment.   
  
Kaiba scowled. "It's a big house. You can be alone inside where we can find you."  
  
Bakura shook his head. "It's not the same..." he said softly.  
  
"So you can be alone with this Egyptian slut but not in the same house as the people who love you?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. "Kaiba-kun..." he gave a large smile, hugging the taller boy tightly.  
  
Kaiba startled, then returned the hug, holding Bakura possessively. Arms tight around the smaller boy, Kaiba kissed him deeply.  
  
Bakura melted against him, sighing deeply as their lips parted. "Kaiba-kun..." he murmured with a blissful smile.  
  
"Let's go home," Kaiba said, stroking Bakura's cheek.  
  
Bakura gave a nod, still smiling.  
The pale haired boy covered his mouth as he laughed. "Kaiba-kuuuuun!" he protested, looking at the small pile of clothing the CEO had handed him.  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked, expression serious.  
  
Bakura held up a shirt with an elaborate 'KC' on the collar and on each of the buttons. "You don't think you're at all going overboard?" he smiled.  
  
"No," Kaiba answered flatly. "If you're going to see that Egyptian hussy he's going to know where you belong and that it's not with him."  
  
"Mou, Kaiba-kun!" Bakura smiled. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course. I just don't trust him."  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly, still smiling. He paused, picking up another piece of clothing. "Kaiba-kuuuun!" he exclaimed, as he looked at the underwear, face reddening slightly at the KC's along the elastic.  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
"You don't truly expect...!"  
  
"He won't see them unless he tries something he shouldn't," Kaiba pointed out.  
  
Bakura's blush deepened. "Mou, Kaiba-kun... I wouldn't let him, you know that..." he near mumbled, utterly embarrassed.  
  
"You wouldn't realize if you were being propositioned until you were being unclothed. This will keep you safer if he tries."  
  
"I think I'd realize before that," Bakura mumbled, face still bright red.  
  
"I don't trust him," Kaiba repeated.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft sigh. "I think you worry too much, Kaiba-kun," he smiled slightly. "All right... I'll wear them, but only if you promise you'll stop trying to prove to Namu-kun that you own me. If he sees my father again and tells him...."  
  
"Of course I don't own you. You're just mine."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Which is why you feel the need to advertise your claim with my clothing," he said with humor. "There's not much of a difference between the two, Kaiba-kun..."  
  
"Of course there is," Kaiba scoffed. "If you belonged to me I could write you off as a tax rebate. Since you're not, I have to take more extreme measures to protect you."  
  
"Kaiba-kuuun!" Bakura laughed. "Dressing me up to be covered in your logos and keeping me from seeing a friend is hardly protecting me...."  
  
Kaiba leaned down and put a hand under Bakura's chin, raising the boy's face. "The Kaiba Corporation logo is well known. Someone seeing it knows that I will back any retaliation. It protects you."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I think more the fact that I'm living in your house speaks of your claim then the logo. Anyone could wear the logo and I doubt Namu-kun even knows it, unless Kaiba Corporation has a branch in Egypt."  
  
"You doubt me?" Kaiba asked with a small smile, leaning down and kissing Bakura's lips gently.  
  
Bakura's eyes fluttered closed briefly and he smiled up at the taller boy. "I just sometimes think you believe think your reach is farther then it truly is," he said softly.  
  
"No," Kaiba said with a serious expression, holding Bakura's face in his hands. "I reach just far enough to get what I want."  
  
The pale haired boy smiled softly.   
"You're late," Kaiba said, without looking up from his laptop. "Go up to my room and I'll be there to punish you after I've shut down."  
  
Bakura looked started. "Ka--Kaiba-kun...?" he asked, voice slightly worried.  
  
"I said I'd be up soon," Kaiba said, glancing up briefly. "You don't need to wait for me."  
  
Nervously, the pale haired boy left the room, heading up the stairs. "Punish...?" he repeated softly, worry increasing. True, he had returned much later then he had intended, but surely Kaiba wouldn't....  
  
He looked at the door to Kaiba's room a long moment before opening it and entering, eyes looking at the floor as he awaited Kaiba's arrive.  
  
It wasn't a long wait. Kaiba locked the door behind him and moved close to Bakura, tipping the boy's head back to look in his eyes. "Now, what should I do for making me wait?" He thought a moment. "Ah yes."  
  
He pinned Bakura down to the bed, kissing him breathless.  
  
Bakura gasped for breath as the kiss broke, then gave a small, slightly shaky smile. "Mou, Kaiba-kun!" he laughed. "You scared me!"  
  
"You think I'm done with you already?" Kaiba asked with an arched brow.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened slightly, filling with slight worry once more. "Kaiba-kun....?"  
  
Without letting him up, Kaiba began undressing Bakura, pressing searing kisses to his bared flesh.  
  
Bakura gasped, lips parting as his back arched, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
"Let this teach you to be late," Kaiba whispered against Bakura's skin, nuzzling low on his stomach.  
  
Bakura gave a soft moan, reaching out to touch the taller boy.  
  
"Did I say you could touch?" Kaiba asked, rising so that he hovered over Bakura without touching him.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up through half lidded eyes, near whimpering at the sudden lack of contact.  
  
With a smirk, Kaiba traced a finger lightly down Bakura's side.  
  
The boy arched slightly, making a soft sound, eyes closing once more.   
  
"Now don't you wish you'd come home earlier?" Kaiba asked softly, letting his touch wander lower. "Then we wouldn't have to go to bed soon because of school tomorrow."  
  
Bakura looked up at the boy in near horror. "Kaiba-kun! You wouldn't...?!" he exclaimed before his breath caught again.  
  
Stroking Bakura delicately, Kaiba smirked down at him. "What do you think?"  
  
The boy gasped, breath coming quickly. He gave a soft whimper, hands tensing around the bedsheets.  
  
Quickly disrobing, Kaiba knelt on the bed and pulled Bakura to straddle his lap.  
  
Bakura looked up at him with a slightly relieved smile. "Kaiba-kun..." he breathed, voice loving.  
  
Holding him possessively close and kissing him passionately, Kaiba entered Bakura. Breathing ragged, he set an almost rough rhythm, biting Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura cried out, clinging to Kaiba tightly, whimpering and gasping as the taller boy moved inside him.  
  
Before long, Kaiba climaxed, pulling Bakura down against him as tight as he could. He licked at the dark bruise he'd created, blowing lightly on the damp area.  
  
With a sharp cry, Bakura climaxed as well, going completely limp against the brown haired boy, murmuring his name.  
  
"And now," Kaiba whispered in his ear, "It is time for bed."  
  
The boy gave a weak nod.  
  
After fetching a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning them both off, Kaiba straightened Bakura so that he could sleep more comfortably and climbed into bed behind him, one arm curved possessively and protectively around the smaller boy's waist.  
Bakura looked down at his watch and gave a startled exclamation. When had it gotten so late? "Gomen ne, Namu-kun! I have to get home," he apologized.  
  
The blond shook his head sadly. "That guy gave you a curfew? How can you let him treat you like that?"  
  
"Mou, Namu-kun, it's not like that!" Bakura protested.   
  
"It isn't? That's why he makes you dress like that whenever you go out?" the blond pointed to the KC logo on Bakura's collar.  
  
"It's just how he is," the pale haired boy defended.   
  
"Possessive, jealous and controlling?"  
  
"Namu-kun!"   
  
The blond took a step closer, tracing the logo he had pointed out. "You deserve better then that, Bakura...." he said softly.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened a moment before going narrow. "Knock it off, Malik..." he said darkly, pushing the offending hand away.  
  
The blond chuckled. "It's a perfectly fine plan for getting your host away from that ass."  
  
The pale haired boy crossed his arms. "I won't have you touching my host like that. Bad enough I have to put up with it from that possessive rich boy," he scowled.   
  
"You wouldn't have to if you'd let me get between them," Malik pointed out with a smirk. "Though I will miss seeing you walk funny in the morning."  
  
Bakura scowled darkly a moment before his expression turned blank. "Namu-kun...?" he asked, voice confused.  
  
The blond shook his head. "Go back to your master then, Bakura," he said dismissively. "But if you ever want to get away from him, you know where I'll be."  
  
The pale haired boy looked at the other boy a long moment before turning and heading home.  
  
Kaiba met him at the door. "You've never been this forgetful before," he said, taking Bakura's face in his hands. "What's wrong?"  
  
The small boy didn't meet his eyes. "Go-gomen nasai..." he said softly. "I tried, Kaiba-kun, I really did!" he insisted. "I don't know how it got to be so late!"  
  
"You're staying home tomorrow," Kaiba said, raising Bakura's face so he could look in the other boy's eyes. "I will find out what is doing this to you."  
  
"De-demo..." Bakura protested softly, eyes sad. "What about your work...?"  
  
"You are more important," Kaiba said strongly.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Kaiba-kun..." he said softly before giving a smile and hugging the taller boy. 


	22. 20: Another Mask of You

Bakura gave a small sigh as he entered the bathroom. He was feeling incredibly fidgety, as if there was something going on just barely in his range of hearing, but he was unable to tell what it was. Kaiba's periodic intense scrutiny wasn't helping either.  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes shifted. Giving an almost irritated scowl, the boy opened the door again, intent on sneaking out.  
  
"That was quick," Kaiba said drily, leaning on the opposite wall. "I didn't even hear the toilet."  
  
The boy's expression shifted to surprise. "Kaiba-kun!" he protested. "You followed me here?"  
  
"You looked distracted, so I thought I'd wait out here and see what was wrong."  
  
"I just needed to wash my face," the pale haired boy explained. "It sometimes help to clear my head if I can't get fresh air," he said meaningfully.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Kaiba asked. "I hear that many couples indulge in that sort of activity."  
  
The boy gave a nod. "Gomen... I just feel a bit claustrophobic today," he laughed, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Kaiba offered his arm.  
  
The boy looked at it a moment, then sighed, accepting.  
  
Kaiba led the way out of the house and began walking down the street, watching Bakura's face.  
  
The pale haired boy looked a cross between distracted and impatient. He tugged slightly on the arm that was being held, trying to free it.  
  
"Still feeling distracted?"  
  
"Something's just not right..." Bakura said softly. His eyes wandered over to the part and his face brightened. "Ne, Kaiba-kun, can we go on the swings?" he asked, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Kaiba looked at the playground and his expression softened. "Of course. I'll even push you."  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Arigatou, Kaiba-kun!"  
  
The boy's pale hair flowed out behind him as he swung forward, looking almost like a child as he smiled. He blinked slightly, expression falling as he swung back. He tensed slightly as he swung forward again and leapt from the swing, springing up agilely into a run as he hit the ground.  
  
Kaiba watched him a moment, then dashed after him, wrestling him to the ground. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Get off me!" Bakura exclaimed, struggling near frantically.  
  
Kaiba pulled him to a sitting position, arms twisted behind his back as he was held tightly against the taller boy's body. "You will tell me what's going on," Kaiba hissed in his ear. "Now."  
  
The boy's posture suddenly shifted and he gave a frightened whimper. "Kaiba-kun...?" his voice trembled.   
  
Kaiba turned the boy in his grip and stared fiercely into his eyes. "Is it truly you or just another mask of you?" he demanded.  
  
The boy looked utterly terrified and whimpered again. "Ka--Kaiba-kun, what-- what are you....?" he stammered.  
  
Kaiba took one hand from his grip on the boy to touch Bakura's face lightly. "Perhaps we should go home now."  
  
The boy gave a slightly nod, still shaking slightly in fear.   
  
Kaiba rose, keeping an arm around Bakura as they went back to the house.  
  
"Kaiba-kun...?" Bakura asked softly, holding his arm, hand covering the reddened area. "What-- what happened?"  
  
"There was something controlling your actions that wasn't you." The taller boy touched the smaller's face. "Is this why you're late?"  
  
Bakura looked down. "I-- I don't know..." he said softly. "I'm sorry."  
Much later the boys were sitting on the couch, Bakura almost huddled against Kaiba, who had his arm around him possessively. Suddenly the pale haired boy gave a small gasp, eyes going wide before closing tightly, entire body tense.  
  
"Bakura? What's wrong?"  
  
Slowly, the boy relaxed. Giving a sigh, he sat up, shaking his head slightly. "You're always worrying too much," he commented.  
  
"You give me reason," Kaiba said mildly.  
  
"I had a muscle spasm from being in the same position too long," Bakura said in an offhand way. "I'm allowed to react when my body protests your treatment..."  
  
Kaiba shifted in his seat, hands resting lightly on Bakura's back. "Where did you cramp?"  
  
Bakura pulled away. "I'm tired of being your lapdog! You can't make everything better with a few words and some physical affection!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet.  
  
Kaiba leaned back with a raised brow. "Who are you and what have you done to my Bakura?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "Why is it whenever I try and stand up for myself, whenever I try and keep from being smothered, you say it isn't me!? Why can't I be anything else but what you want me to be?!"  
  
"I know Bakura, and you aren't him." Kaiba rose, raising the boy's chin so that their eyes locked. "I have seen him 'stand up for himself.' You are not Bakura." He searched the boy's eyes. "You're the Egyptian slut with the dyed hair, aren't you?"  
  
The boy pulled away. "I'm tired of you insulting my friend!" he exclaimed. "The instant Namu-kun showed up you hated him! Yuugi-kun was fine with him but you-- You dressed me up like you owned me and tried to prove it to the world! Jounochi-kun was right about everything he ever said about you!" he shouted before turning to leave.  
  
Kaiba was on his feet in an instant, grabbing the other boy's arm. He looked into Bakura's face furiously, before composing himself. "Yuugi," he finally said in a soft voice, "Agreed that there was something wrong. Now I know what it is. If you do not release him, I will track you down and make you."  
  
"You're hurting me, Kaiba-kun!" the boy exclaimed, looking from the boy to his grip. "Let go!"  
  
Kaiba retained his grip. "Do you understand me? If I have any indication that you continue to hold him I will make you pay."  
  
"Kaiba-kun! Yame--" The boy tended slightly, eyes closing as something under his shirt began to glow. "Stop it! I'm--" He near doubled over as an eye began to glow on his forehead, prompting an even brighter glow from under his shirt.  
  
Kaiba supported him. "Bakura, come back," he practically ordered, holding the boy protectively.  
  
The boy gave a small noise as the eye on his forehead shattered and he went limp, eyes closing as the glow under his shirt faded.  
  
Kaiba pulled him close arms tight around him, then picked him up and carried him to Yuugi's room, cuffing him to the bed and covering him tenderly, pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting to wait.  
  
Bakura stirred slightly, eyes slowly opening to look up at the restraints before he gave a soft sigh.  
  
Kaiba moved closer, bending over the boy and looking into his eyes. "You are the true Bakura?"  
  
The boy blinked. "True...?" he repeated.  
  
Kaiba searched his eyes another moment, then released the cuffs. He pulled Bakura upright into his arms and rubbed the boy's wrists lightly. "If it weren't necessary I wouldn't have done it."  
  
Bakura nodded slightly, leaning against the taller boy. "I know..." he said softly. "It-- it isn't true, what I said!" he insisted, looking up. "You're not how Jounouchi-kun says!"  
  
"I know it wasn't you," Kaiba assured, stroking Bakura's hair.  
  
"But it was." Bakura near whimpered. "I-- I just couldn't stop myself from saying.... Gomen nasai, Kaiba-kun!" He buried his face in Kaiba's chest, near clinging to the taller boy's shirt. "I couldn't control what I was doing or saying..."  
  
"Then it wasn't you," Kaiba said certainly. "If you couldn't control what you were saying you were either drunk or it wasn't you." He turned Bakura's face up and looked in his eyes. "I know it wasn't you."  
  
"Kaiba-kun...." Bakura gave a small smile before melting against the tall boy.   
  
"Whatever happens, you know you're special to me, and I know you don't mean hurtful things." He leaned down and kissed Bakura slowly.  
  
The boy gave a blissful sigh as their lips parted. "Demo..." he began, wrapping his arms around Kaiba. "Things like this... It makes me wonder if..." he trailed off a moment. "I keep loosing myself and when I do I try and hurt the ones closest to me," he said softly. "I don't want to go back to being alone, but I don't want to hurt you and Yuugi-kun either!"  
  
"You won't hurt us. We won't let it happen." Kaiba cradled Bakura close. "You needn't worry about us."  
  
"But what if it happens again?" Bakura asked, melting against the taller boy.  
  
"Then we will protect you again."  
  
"But you can't always be with me... You have your company and Yuugi-kun and Mokuba-kun..." the pale haired boy pointed out.   
  
We will find a way," Kaiba said with a scowl, unused to being contradicted so much.  
  
"Gomen..." Bakura said in a small voice, looking down. "I just can't help but worry..."  
  
"Don't. I'll take care of everything."  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft smile. "Arigatou..."  
Bakura looked up from his book and gave a smile. "Yuugi-kun!" He paused, blink. "Yuugi-kun... daijoubu? You're all wet..."  
  
Yuugi staggered into the room and collapsed next to Bakura's chair.  
  
"Yuugi-kun...?" the pale haired boy asked, voice concerned as he moved to the smaller boy's side.  
  
"Jou-- Jounouchi-kun is ok...."  
  
"Eh? Something was wrong with Jounouchi-kun?" Bakura asked, eyes wide as he pulled Yuugi into his arms to hug him.  
  
"Malik... used him.... I saved him... with our friendship...."  
  
"Malik...?" Bakura repeated, blinking. "Used him how?"  
  
"He brainwashed him." Yuugi looked upset. "And made us fight a death match."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yuugi-kun..." He hugged the boy tightly.  
  
"I sacrificed myself so he would live, and he did the same for me."  
  
"Yuugi-kun...." Bakura looked at the boy, eyes proud. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly, placing a hand gently on Yuugi's cheek.  
  
Yuugi leaned against Bakura's touch with a sigh and closed his eyes. After a moment he relaxed into sleep.  
  
Bakura blinked slightly, then smiled, gently moving Yuugi over to the couch so the boy could lean against him in sleep.  
  
After a few hours Yuugi woke up, snuggling against Bakura.  
  
The pale haired boy smiled, putting his arm around him. "Feel any better?" he asked.  
  
Yuugi nodded, eyes closing again. "I missed you."  
  
Bakura put down his book and turned his full attention to the smaller boy. "Gomen ne," he said softly, gently stoking Yuugi's hair.  
  
"Not your fault. I've been busy with dueling." He purred slightly at the touch. "Look what I got!" he said, pulling out Osiris.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Sugoi, Yuugi-kun!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
"And I saved Jounouchi-kun's Red Eyes," Yuugi murmured, nuzzling against Bakura. "And Jounouchi-kun. I have enough puzzle cards to go to the finals tomorrow."  
  
"Sasuga Yuugi-kun," Bakura smiled, hugging the boy close.   
  
Yuugi leaned up and kissed Bakura. "But I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Bakura said, leaning down to kiss the smaller boy again.  
  
Yuugi wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, abandoning himself to the kiss. When it broke, he looked up at Bakura with heavy lidded eyes. "Love me?"  
  
Bakura gave a smile and nodded. "I'll have to tell Kaiba-kun first, unless you want to do it here," he informed the boy.  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"I promised him I'd let him know if I left the room so he'd stop worrying," Bakura smiled, reaching up to press the KC logo on his shirt. "Kaiba-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Yuugi-kun and I are going to go to my room."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bakura let go of the communicator and smiled down at Yuugi. "Shall we?"  
  
Yuugi bounced happily to his feet, nodding, and held out his hands to Bakura.  
  
The boy gave a small laugh at his loves enthusiasm and accepted.   
  
A satisfying while later the pair was snuggling happily in Bakura's bed. "Yuugi-kun..." the pale haired boy sighed happily, tracing lines idly on his lovers chest.  
  
Yuugi snuggled closer, kissing Bakura's neck. "Daisuki...."  
  
"Daisuki," Bakura returned, eyes closing at the kiss. "Should have you sleep over here with me," he smiled. "So we can do this more...."  
  
Yuugi nodded, smiling, then sat up suddenly. "Bakura-kun, you're coming tomorrow, aren't you?"  
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "Coming where?"  
  
"To the semifinals! You have to be there!"  
  
"Un!" Bakura agreed with a smile. "Kaiba-kun will be too."  
  
Yuugi smiled. "He was on the semifinalists list too."  
  
"Of course he would be," Bakura smiled. "Just like how you would be as well. The tournament couldn't proceed with out both of you."  
  
Yuugi laughed and hugged Bakura.  
  
The pale haired boy hugged him back. "Do you know about any of the other semi finalists?" he asked.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Jounouchi-kun and Mai. I don't know who the other four will be."  
  
"Eee, Jounouchi-kun mo? Sugoi yo."  
  
"Un!" Yuugi nodded again with a smile. "And if you're there it will be perfect!" he exclaimed happily, falling back to the bed and snuggling close to Bakura, hugging him tightly.  
  
Bakura smiled, hugging back. "I can't wait to see you and Kaiba-kun duel, though I won't know which of you to cheer for," he laughed lightly, nuzzling the smaller boy.  
  
"Both of us," Yuugi answered cheerfully, shifting so that Bakura had an easier time.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun will probably yell at me for cheering for Kaiba-kun," Bakura pointed out. "Maybe I should just watch quietly, hmm?" he said teasingly.  
  
"No, you have to cheer!" Yuugi responded. "Who cares what Jounouchi-kun thinks?"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun obviously," Bakura laughed lightly.  
  
"Mou, Bakura-kun... you're making fun of me," Yuugi said with a pout, tracing a finger over Bakura's chest.  
  
"And here I thought I was making fun of Jounouchi-kun," Bakura smiled. "I must be very poor at making fun."  
  
Yuugi stuck his tongue out, then leaned down and kissed Bakura.  
  
Bakura parted his lips slightly in invitation, reaching up to run his fingers though Yuugi's hair.  
  
Yuugi accepted the invitation, kissing Bakura harder and with more passion.  
  
Bakura gave a soft sound, melting against the boy.  
  
Slowly Yuugi drew back, smiling down at Bakura. "I love you," he said, eyes warmly reflecting his words.  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "I love you too, Yuugi-kun..."  
  
Yuugi smiled happily in return, and snuggled close again. 


	23. 21: Freedom

Warning: Yaoi   
  
"Eee? This is the place for the final...?" Bakura asked as he and Mokuba existed the helicopter after  
Yuugi and Kaiba.   
  
Mokuba shook his head proudly. "This is just the gathering place!" he exclaimed. "When everyone  
gets here the true place will be revealed!"   
  
Kaiba stayed near the helicopter, arms crossed over his chest, while Yuugi scampered over to the  
list. "There are only seven people who made it to the finals!" he reported back. "Us, and  
Jounouchi-kun and Mai, and Malik." His expression darkened. "And Isis-san, and Namu-kun."   
  
"Eee? Namu-kun?" Bakura walked over and smiled happily. "Sugoi yo! I didn't even know he was in  
the tournament!"   
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "We'll have to make sure he gets a good match," he said darkly.   
  
Bakura looked over at Kaiba briefly, looking almost worried. "Kaiba-kun..." he said softly, before  
looking towards the entrance. "Ah! Jounouchi-kun-tachi are here!" he smiled, waving at the group.   
  
Yuugi raced over in greeting, almost dragging his friends to the helicopter and his boyfriends. They  
chatted lightly, all eyes on the entrance to see who would get in next and if an eighth would show up  
before the time deadline.   
  
Bakura smiled happily, standing between the group of Yuugi's friends and where Kaiba and Mokuba  
were, feeling as if he wanted to run back and forth between his two boyfriends and hug then both, but  
knowing it wasn't a good idea.   
  
His smile widened when he saw a familiar figure approaching the entrance. "Namu-kuuun!" he called  
happily, waving at the boy as he went to go meet him.   
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed, and he followed, coming to a stop slightly behind Bakura.   
  
"Bakura! You're okay!" Namu smiled happily at his friend. "I was worried something had happened  
when I didn't see you."   
  
"Ah, gomen, gomen!" Bakura apologized with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Things got a bit  
complicated," he explained. "Demo, you didn't tell me you were in Kaiba-kun's tournament!"   
  
The purple eyed boy looked over at Kaiba, eyes narrowing briefly before turning back to Bakura. "I  
did it to try and win your freedom."   
  
Bakura blinked. "Freedom...?" he repeated.   
  
"Because Bakura can't make his own decisions, I suppose," Kaiba countered, glaring.   
  
Bakura looked at the taller boy, eyes almost worried. "Kaiba-kun...."   
  
"Because won't let him," Namu countered with a glare, arms crossing. "I've seen how you've been  
trying to control him, Kaiba, and I won't just stand by a let you do it anymore. Bakura deserves better  
then to be treated like a possession!"   
  
"Namu-kun..." Bakura said softly, looking at his friend.   
  
"He is a great deal more than a possession, and the decision is for him to make. Not you," Kaiba  
retorted.   
  
"Which is why you dress him up in your logo and punish him for spending time with me, when you  
even LET him spend time with me," Namu retorted. "You don't let him make any decisions you don't  
approve of."   
  
Bakura looked down, feeling slightly upset.   
  
"I don't dress him and I don't lock him up. He chooses to put the clothes on and to stay by my side.   
And I don't punish him for seeing you," Kaiba answered, sounding as though Namu was so beneath  
contempt that it was a ridiculous accusation.   
  
"And that's why he had to be home at a certain time and was almost afraid when he realized he was  
late?" Namu countered. "And why he didn't show up when he said he would the next day? And why his  
arm is bruised?!"   
  
Bakura winced, covering the pale marks on his arm. "Mou, ii yo, Namu-kun...!"   
  
"I told ya," Jounouchi near grumbled from where the rest of the group had assembled near by.   
  
"Bakura," Namu turned to his friend again. "I'm just worried for you. I want to be able to tell your father  
that everything's fine when he asks me how you are and not be lying to him...."   
  
"Don't you dare use his father as a weapon against him," Kaiba said with sudden fury. "It wasn't until  
you showed up that Bakura lost track of the time so he wasn't home when he said he would be. It  
wasn't until you came that he started hurting himself." Kaiba strode past Bakura to grab Namu by the  
arm. "The one hurting him is you."   
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cried, moving closer.   
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Bakura exclaimed in alarm. "Kaiba-kun, please..." he near begged, putting a hand over  
Kaiba's grip to gently pull it away.   
  
Namu continued to glare at Kaiba and was about to retort when the wind shifted dramatically, an  
overbearing presence appearing in the arena in the form of a dark skinned man in a dark purple  
cloak.   
  
"Malik," Kaiba said, abandoning Namu for more important prey.   
  
"Malik," Yuugi repeated in a hate-filled voice, glaring at the stranger.   
  
Bakura looked up as the man looked the group over, shivering slightly as the golden eyes focused  
briefly on him.   
  
"Who's this guy?" Namu asked, moving to stand protectively in front of the pale haired boy.   
  
Yuugi moved closer, putting an arm around Bakura to shield him from the gold-eyed man. "Malik is  
the one who turned Jounouchi-kun against me. And he's been using Bakura-kun against Kaiba-kun."   
  
The purpled eyed blond glared at the newcomer. "Bakura..." He turned to look at the pale haired boy.  
"If I win this, will you consider coming back to Egypt with me?"   
  
Bakura's eyes widened. "Egypt..?! De--demo...!"   
  
"No, he can't!" Yuugi protested, pulling Bakura away from Namu. "If Bakura-kun's father wanted him  
to go to Egypt he would have brought him! Bakura-kun has to stay here and go to school and have a  
normal life!" He trembled with his defiance, biting his lip to keep it still.   
  
Namu gave a sigh. "This isn't a normal life," he pointed out. "Not if he has people using and controlling  
him..."   
  
Bakura near curled up against Yuugi, eyes troubled.   
  
"Just think about it, okay, Bakura?"   
  
The boy gave a small nod. "Demo... I don't want to leave Kaiba-kun and Yuugi-kun..." he said softly.   
  
"You don't have to!" Yuugi protested, looking up at Bakura in dismay. "You don't have to do anything  
you don't want to!"   
  
Bakura gave a smile at the smaller boy. "I'd only go if I could take you with me," he assured.   
  
Yuugi smiled and hugged him tightly.   
  
Namu looked the pair over and shook his head slightly before looking to the entry way again. His  
eyes narrowed slightly as a figure clad in cream flowing cloth entered the arena.   
  
"Isis-san," Yuugi called, looking up. "We have everyone on the list now. I wonder if we'll get another  
person in time."   
  
Mokuba looked over at Kaiba, looking almost antsy. "Niisama... all the signed up semi finalists are  
here," he said looking at his older brother meaningfully.   
  
"Hn," Kaiba snorted, turning away from Namu and Malik. "We have everything we need and it's past  
time to start. Let's get on our way to the semifinals."   
  
Mokuba grinned widely and gave a call to get everyones attention before beginning his explanation of  
where the finals would be held, looking incredibly pleased with himself as the blimp descended.   
  
"Aaa, I'm so excited!" Bakura smiled as he followed Kaiba into the blimp, Yuugi following behind him.   
  
Kaiba led them to the observation deck to watch the take off before they separated to go to their  
rooms.   
  
Bakura hesitated, looking between Kaiba and Yuugi's rooms as the majority of the non duelists  
funneled into Jounouchi's room, unsure where to go.   
  
"Bakura!" Mokuba called. "We have our own rooms with the crew."   
  
The pale haired boy blinked. "Oh..." He gave a small smile, following the black haired boy to his room,  
feeling slightly foolish.   
  
He gave a small smile as he reached the room, seeing the plate with his name on it on the door and  
some of his belongings already inside. "Mokuba-kun, you really did plan this well," he smiled.   
  
"This is nothing! Wait til you see the rest!" the boy beamed proudly. "I'm going to go over see the set  
up the main room now!" he called before vanishing again.   
  
Bakura smiled, heading inside his room, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes slightly clouded as he  
thought about what Namu had said and offered.   
  
There was a knock.   
  
"H--Hai?" Bakura called, slightly started out of his thoughts.   
  
"May I come in?" Kaiba's voice asked from the other side.   
  
"Ah! Kaiba-kun!" Bakura smiled, getting up to open the door.   
  
"I wanted to make sure you were well, after the spectacles we all made of ourselves before  
departure," Kaiba said, taking Bakura into his arms.   
  
The pale haired boy near melted into the embrace. "Un," he nodded slightly. "I'm all right...."   
  
"You must know that I will never let either of them hurt you," Kaiba said softly, turning Bakura's face up  
to look in the smaller boy's eyes.   
  
Bakura smiled softly. "I know... I just...." he hesitated slightly, looking down slightly. "I just don't like it  
when you and Namu-kun fight..." he finished in a quiet voice.   
  
Kaiba's mouth tightened a moment. "Fine," he said with a nod.   
  
Bakura blinked slightly, looking up again. "Kaiba-kun...?"   
  
"I will ignore him for you." Kaiba leaned down and kissed Bakura.   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide and he melted into the kiss. "Kaiba-kun...." he smiled happily. "Arigatou."   
  
"We have some time before the events start," Kaiba murmured, nuzzling Bakura's neck.   
  
The boy gave a soft sigh, leaning to give the taller boy more access. "How much time?"   
  
"As much as I want."   
  
  
  
"Damn it, where in hell is he?" Jounouchi scowled, arms crossed. The group was assembled in the  
main hall, Otogi and Honda fighting for Shizuka's attention while Mai and Anzu got in some girl talk.  
Namu was pacing slightly while the golden eyed Malik was leaning against the back wall, watching  
everyone, much to Jounouchi's irritation. "Bad enough he lets that asshole in, but now he's taking his  
damned sweet time..." he muttered.   
  
"Ne, Jounouchi-kun? Have you seen Bakura at all since we gotten the ship?" Namu asked, pausing in  
his pacing.   
  
Jounouchi's scowl deepened.   
  
Yuugi shifted slightly uncomfortably, glancing at the door to the hall again and wishing that Kaiba and  
Bakura would get there soon. "Ah! Here they come!" he announced with relief.   
  
The pair entered the room, Bakura's face slightly flushed with an almost dreamy smile and hair  
tousled as he almost absentmindedly smoothed down his shirt   
  
Kaiba, looking as neat as he had when they boarded, strode to the front of the room. "Where is Isis?"  
he demanded.   
  
"She's not coming," Mokuba near sighed. "She says she's not going to be called until the fourth  
round."   
  
Bakura almost drifted over to Yuugi's side, taking the boy's hand and squeezing it happily. "Gomen  
ne," he apologized. "Kaiba-kun wanted to..." he trailed off, cheeks darkening slightly as his smile  
grew.   
  
Jounouchi shook his head, looking disgusted.   
  
Kaiba snorted. "Fine. Then let's begin."   
  
Yuugi smiled slightly. "I'm jealous," he said softly.   
  
"Gomen..." Bakura whispered again as the lights dimmed. "Maybe between the next rounds?" he  
suggested as Mokuba called up the Ultimate Bingo Machine.   
  
Yuugi's enthusiastic smile and nod were cut off as he caught sight of the bingo machine. "Blue Eyes  
Ultimate Dragon!" he choked with laughter.   
  
Bakura smothered a laugh behind his hand. "So that's what Mokuba-kun was planning! I saw the base  
design but had no idea..."   
  
Yuugi stifled a chuckle at Kaiba's expression on seeing the machine.   
  
After an explanation of how duel matches would be set, the machine was started. "First challenger is  
Number 3: Mutou Yuugi!" the arbiter announced. "Second challenger is Number 8." He glanced  
around the room. "There is no eighth challenger. Mutou Yuugi gets a free pass to the next round of  
the semi finals."   
  
The number three ball was taken out of the drop slot as Yuugi stood blinking.   
  
"Heh, not that it woulda mattered, eh?" Jounouchi grinned. "Yuugi woulda won anyway."   
  
"But I wanted to duel!" Yuugi protested.   
  
"Maybe you and I could duel after?" Bakura smiled. "It should be all right since... you know," he said,  
putting a hand over where the Ring was hiding under his shirt.   
  
Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Un! And then, maybe...?" He gave a wriggle, while looking at Bakura  
hopefully.   
  
Bakura gave a smile and nodded.   
  
The Bingo Machine started again. "First Duelist is Number 2: Jounouchi Katsuya. The Second  
Duelist is Number 6: Malik Ishtar! So the first duel is Jounouchi Katsuya versus Malik Ishtar!"   
  
Bakura bit his lip slightly, looking at where Jounouchi was glaring daggers at the golden eyed  
Egyptian. "Jounouchi-kun... you said Malik controlled him before... will he be okay?" he asked softly,  
moving slightly to almost hide behind Yuugi from the sight of the near overbearing man.   
  
"Jounouchi-kun broke his power," Yuugi said, biting his lip. "I think he'll be ok...."   
  
  
  
"Not Malik...?"   
  
Bakura stared as the man who had been pretending to be Malik collapsed. "But... but if he's not  
Malik, then...." The pale haired boy froze, eyes widening as he heard a strangled cry from behind him.  
"Namu-kun!" he exclaimed, horrified as he stared at the blond Egyptian, first caught by his pain and  
then by the object in his hand.   
  
Yuugi pulled his eyes away from the spectacle on the arena to follow Bakura's eyes. "Namu-kun is  
Malik!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Then who is Jounouchi-kun duelling?"   
  
"Namu-kun is...." Bakura stared at the boy who he believed to be his friend. "Uso..."   
  
Yuugi, meanwhile, had vaulted up to the arena. "Jounouchi-kun! Get up!"   
  
Bakura continued to stare at the blond Egyptian and the Millennium Rod in his grip. Slowly, he moved  
towards the boy, eyes almost transfixed on the item as he carefully reached out for it.   
  
"Bakura!" Kaiba called, dashing under the arena to pull Bakura away from the blond. He looked at  
the Egyptian as though seriously considering pushing him over the edge of the blimp.   
  
Bakura gave a started exclamation, struggling briefly before realizing who held him and relaxing, eyes  
still transfixed on the golden rod.   
  
Kaiba pulled him around so that he wasn't facing the blond anymore.   
  
Everyone looked their way as the Egyptian on the arena pointed out the boy with the rod as Malik.   
  
"Kaiba-kun, please..." Bakura trembled slightly in Kaiba's hold. "Let me take the Rod from him,  
please..."   
  
"It will only put you further in his power," Kaiba said shortly. "As anyone taking the Puzzle from Yuugi  
would suffer for it."   
  
"Demo--" Bakura broke off suddenly, eyes going wide as Malik's transformation occurred, making the  
air nearly ripple at the change. He buried his face in Kaiba's chest, not wanting to see.   
  
Kaiba held Bakura tightly, putting himself in between the smaller boy and Malik.   
  
The boy continued to cling to the brown haired boy after the transformed Malik walked off and the  
paramedics attended to his fallen conspirator, utterly upset.   
  
Kaiba stroked his hair soothingly, watching the proceedings with an almost detached air.   
  
"Are you going to disqualify him because he lied?" Honda demanded.   
  
"Why? He still has something that I want. We'll see what he does now."   
  
"Typical," Jounouchi snorted. "C'mon, Honda," he nodded as he followed the paramedics off.   
  
Honda shook his head and followed.   
  
"Kaiba-kun... what are you going to do about Malik? He put that poor man in his place to take all of  
our hate and all the blame so he could pass unnoticed," Yuugi said, brow furrowed.   
  
Kaiba put his other arm around Yuugi, pulling the small boy to his side. "He will be dealt with. But he  
still has things that we need. I told Isis I would collect all the God Cards and I will keep that promise."   
  
Yuugi nodded slowly, then looked at Bakura. "Bakura-kun, are you ok?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "Namu-kun wa... Namu-kun janai," he near whimpered. "I-- I defended him!  
I-- I--" he tensed again, unable to continue.   
  
"You thought he was your friend," Kaiba said firmly. "You defended your friend who wanted what was  
best for you. You didn't know that he wasn't."   
  
"He might really have been your friend once," Yuugi added, taking Bakura's hand. "Before all of this  
happened. We don't know what he was like before."   
  
"I-- I should call Tousan... and ask him if-- if there ever was a Namu-kun or... or if he..." Bakura broke  
off again. "I don't want to think about this... I don't want to think about this...." he whispered, voice  
shaking.   
  
"We can talk to your father tomorrow," Kaiba said. "It might all come out before then, so let's deal with  
this as it comes."   
  
Bakura gave a small nod. "I-- I think I'd like to lie down, is that okay?"   
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Yuugi asked.   
  
Bakura nodded. "Onegai..."   
  
Slipping out from Kaiba's hold, Yuugi put an arm around Bakura and walked towards his room.   
  
  
  
"Ne..." Bakura said softly as the trio headed back to the rooms after Kaiba's win over Isis. "Would...  
would it be alright if I slept with one of you tonight...?" he asked timidly.   
  
"Which of us?" Yuugi asked eagerly. "Maybe we could all stay together?"   
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Could we?"   
  
Kaiba nodded with a smile. "My room has ample space for all of us."   
  
"Just let me tell Jounouchi I'm staying with Bakura so he doesn't have all the others trying to stay in his  
room," Yuugi said with a smile, running off quickly.   
  
Bakura gave a smile. "Next time Mokuba-kun should make sure there's a spectators dorm," he  
decided, snuggling against Kaiba slightly.   
  
"We should have known to expect all your friends to demand to come along," Kaiba conceded. "And  
they have been helpful," he admitted, holding Bakura tightly.   
  
Bakura gave a smile. "Kaiba-kun," he said in an almost congratulatory way.   
  
Kaiba scowled slightly, then pulled Bakura close and ravished his mouth to change the subject.   
  
The pale haired boy melted against the taller boy, obliging happily as he wrapped his arms around  
him.   
  
Kaiba picked Bakura up and laid him on the bed, pausing as there was a knock on the door. He  
answered it with the beginning of a scowl that got cut off when Yuugi practically skipped into the room.  
  
"Starting without me?" he teased.   
  
Bakura reached out for the smaller boy, eyes warm. "Kaiba-kun's just impatient," he teased the taller  
boy.   
  
"You were teasing him," Yuugi countered, eyes sparkling. "And I missed it!" He hopped onto the bed  
and began kissing Bakura senseless with small rabid kisses.   
  
The pale haired boy gave small gasps for air, unable to keep up with the smaller boy.   
  
Kaiba came up behind Yuugi and pulled him away, holding him up. "Let him breath," he ordered.   
  
"Ok!" Yuugi agreed cheerfully, turning his attention to Kaiba.   
  
Bakura went mostly limp against the bed, watching his two loves with a small smile.   
  
As Yuugi attacked Kaiba with kisses, Kaiba pulled Yuugi's clothes off and deposited him back on the  
bed. Yuugi blinked a moment, slightly surprised, but turned to give similar treatment to Bakura, pulling  
the pale haired boy's clothes off slowly as his lips travelled over the other boy's body.   
  
Bakura gave a blissful sigh and shivered slightly as his body reacted, reaching out to run his fingers  
slightly over the smaller boy's sides.   
  
Yuugi moved toward the touch, sighing against Bakura's skin.   
  
Shedding his own clothing, Kaiba moved onto the bed behind Bakura, nuzzling against his neck and  
stroking his back.   
  
Bakura shivered again, arching back slightly to meet the touch, leaning his head forward to expose  
more of his neck, breath slightly quickened as he continued caressing Yuugi.   
  
After completely stripping Bakura, Yuugi moved back up to kiss him deeply, pressing their bodies  
close together.   
  
The pale haired boy melted against him, parting his lips slightly and giving small moans.   
  
Holding Bakura tightly, Yuugi pressed against him, slowly lowering himself onto the other boy's  
hardness.   
  
Bakura gave a sharp gasp, eyes going wide. "Yu--Yuugi-kun..." he stammered, face flushing as he  
gave a moan.   
  
Yuugi moaned, clinging to Bakura as he fully seated himself. Eyes shut and breathing sped, he  
started moving himself against Bakura.   
  
The pale haired boy gasped, burying his face in Yuugi's hair as he clung to the boy, shakily caressing  
his sides as he moaned.   
  
Kaiba took a few moments to prepare himself, and then pressed into Bakura from behind, kissing the  
boy's neck and holding his waist to steady him.   
  
Bakura cried out again, breath catching as he arched. He gasped slightly, face flushed, skin heating  
up. "Kaiba-kun..." he near whimpered. "Yuugi-kun..."   
  
The pair responded wordlessly, Yuugi catching Bakura's lips with his own, while Kaiba stroked  
Bakura's sides and moved gently inside him.   
  
Bakura continued to make small muted noises, gasping against Yuugi's lips, eyes closed as his  
scenes were assaulted with an overload of pleasure. Finally he came with a sharp cry, going limp.   
  
Kaiba came shortly after Bakura, and then Yuugi, and the trio lay tangled together.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile, eyes closing. "Yuugi-kun... Kaiba-kun..." he murmured in a tired, yet happy  
voice.   
  
"We love you, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said softly. Kaiba kissed Bakura's neck.   
  
The pale haired boy's reply was mostly incoherent, but positive as he snuggled contentedly against  
the two boys.   
  
After a few moments, Kaiba rose to get a washcloth to clean them all with.   
  
"Arigatou, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi murmured, settling into sleep close against Bakura.   
  
  
  
Bakura tensed slightly in his sleep as a conversation went on inside him. Slowly, his eyes opened and  
he sat up, carefully disentangling himself from his two lovers to rub underneath his eyes.   
  
Yuugi reached out as Bakura left, but, finding Kaiba, snuggled up against the taller boy happily.   
  
The day's activities had left Kaiba so exhausted that he didn't wake.   
  
Only seeming half aware, the pale haired boy slipped out of bed and dressed himself, slipping the  
Ring on and heading out of the room. The instant the door closed behind him, he gave a slight smirk,  
Ring glowing as his tousled hair became even more so. With a determined stride, he headed for the  
room of the fallen Egyptian.   
  
A while later, Yuugi half wakened. "Bakura-kun?" he murmured, not finding the pale haired boy in bed  
with him. He got up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around the room. "Where did you go?" He pulled  
his clothes on, hung the Puzzle around his neck, and went in search. "Mou hitori no boku, do you  
know where he is?"   
  
'Check the arena.... There's a yami no duel going on, I can feel it...'   
  
"Yami no duel!" Yuugi said in alarm, hurrying to the elevator. "I hope no one gets hurt," he worried.   
  
The doors opened to show a large dark cloud obscuring the arena. 'Aibou... let me take over.'   
  
Almost reluctantly, Yuugi released control, sitting very close behind his other self's eyes to see what  
happened.   
  
The former Pharaoh pushed his way into the game space. His eyes widened as he saw Yami Malik  
casually bend down and pick up the Millennium Ring.   
  
Yuugi grew frantic. 'Where's Bakura-kun!?'   
  
"MALIK!" Mou Hitori no Yuugi roared, eyes blazing. "Where's Bakura?!" he shouted, echoing his  
aibou's question.   
  
The transformed Egyptian gave a chuckle. "Who knows...." he replied nonchalantly.   
  
Yuugi retreated, insensible to what happened next as he sobbed for Bakura in his soul room.   
  
  
  
'Aibou... Aibou, wake up,' Yuugi's other's voice called much later. 'I've won.'   
  
Yuugi sniffled and glanced up. "But Bakura-kun....."   
  
'Was one of the terms of the duel.'   
  
"What?"   
  
'His return was one of the terms of the duel,' the elder spirit replied with a patient smile. 'I'm banishing  
the game space now, take over.'   
  
Yuugi resumed his usual spot and looked around. "Bakura-kun?"   
  
The arena's features became clearer as the darkness of the game space faded, reveling the  
unconscious form of the pale haired boy sprawled out on the deck.   
  
"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi cried, pulling the pale boy into his arms. "Wake up, Bakura-kun! Wake up!"   
  
The boy gave a soft exhausted protest that was almost inaudible.   
  
"Please, Bakura-kun," Yuugi pleaded. "I can't carry you."   
  
Bakura murmured something unintelligible, moving slightly to lean his head against the smaller boy.   
  
There was a groan from behind the pair as the original blond Egyptian pulled himself into a sitting  
position, cradling his head.   
  
Yuugi stood between him and Bakura, brandishing what turned out to be the rod in what he hoped  
looked like a menacing pose.   
  
Malik looked at him briefly, grimacing, before pulling himself to his feet. "Rishido..." He staggered off  
almost drunkenly towards the elevator.   
  
Yuugi was torn between chasing Malik and staying with Bakura, but decided that Bakura needed him  
more.   
  
Before too long Kaiba came out of the elevator and gathered Bakura into his arms.   
  
"How did you know to come up here to find us?" Yuugi asked.   
  
"The blond slut is having a reunion with his pawn and he said you were up here." Kaiba carried  
Bakura back down to his room, Yuugi following.   
  
Bakura snuggled tiredly against the taller boy, hand going to his chest as if looking for something.  
Frowning slightly, his eyes opened slightly. "Ring... ga nai...?" he blinked.   
  
Yuugi looked around, then blinked at his hand. "I have it, Bakura-kun," he assured.   
  
The boy reached out for it.   
  
Yuugi handed it over to him, asked his other self if it was safe to.   
  
'It should be, the seal is still there...' Yuugi's other nodded.   
  
Bakura smiled happily, almost cuddling against the metal before falling asleep again.   
  
Kaiba laid him out on the bed and curled behind him, while Yuugi retook his position in front of the  
pale boy. 


	24. 22: A Wish Granted

Bakura smiled happily as the duel ended. "Sugoi, Yuugi-kun, Kaiba-kun!" he cheered.   
"A TIE?!" Jounouchi near exploded. "I can't believe it!" the blond tore at his hair.   
  
"Are they going to rematch..?" Honda asked, voice disbelieving. "We'll be here forever!"   
  
Yuugi smiled happily at Kaiba, reading matching excitement in his lover's eyes. "So what does it mean, Kaiba-kun?" he asked.   
  
Kaiba looked over at the group with distaste. "It means that we'll both have to fight the puppy."   
  
"Teemeee....!" Jounouchi growled.   
  
"Jounouchi!" Honda and Otogi quickly held the blond back before he could launch himself at Kaiba.   
  
Bakura covered his smile behind his hand.   
  
Kaiba smirked. "I will duel him first," he decided.   
  
Yuugi obligingly jumped down from the duel ring. He nervously watched Jounouchi take his place, hoping that he wouldn't get too angry.   
  
"I will even let you go first, puppy," Kaiba said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Daijoubu, Yuugi-kun," Bakura assured taking his lover's hand and squeezing it gently. "Jounouchi-kun may not win, but he's a good enough duelist that he'll be able to do well enough to still have his pride, I think."   
  
Yuugi nodded. "Thats not what I'm worried about." he said. I just want them to not kill each other out there...."   
  
"We can stop them if they get too aggravated. Jounouchi will hear your voice no matter how angry he is."   
  
"Ee," Yuugi agreed with a soft smile. "He's my friend."   
  
  
  
Jounouchi fell to his knees, bangs covering his eyes. He swore softly as the battle field cleared.   
  
"Good game, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi congratulated.   
  
The blond slowly rose to his feet, shoulders slumped as the dueling ring lowered.   
  
"You did well, Jounouchi-kun," Bakura added as they approached the boy.   
  
"Un, un!" Yuugi nodded enthusiastically. "You almost beat him!"   
  
"But I didn't..." Jounouchi said, eyes still hooded.   
  
"Demo, Oniichan got all the way to the final round!" Shizuka beamed.   
  
"Hn," Kaiba said from the other end of the arena as stepped out of his position. "Puppies sometimes have teeth."   
  
Jounouchi looked up at the young CEO, expression wary. Wearily, he pulled out his deck. "Here..." he said flatly, holding out the Time Wizard.   
  
Kaiba looked at the card, then brushed past Jounouchi. "I don't need your card," he said, entering the elevator.   
  
The blond blinked, staring in shock. "He didn't take it...?" he asked, voice disbelieving. "Kaiba no yarou!" he exclaimed, turning to yell at the closed elevator door. "You insulting my card?!"   
  
Bakura covered his laugh with his hand as Honda and Otogi held the raging blond back.   
  
"Mou, Jounouchi-kun...." Yuugi said softly. "He gave you a gift.... He could have taken it, but he knows that it means a lot to you...."   
  
"Yuugi-kun," Bakura smiled softly, putting a hand on the small boy's shoulder as Jounouchi continued his raving. "Let to go. They both have their pride to keep up."   
  
"Un...." Yuugi said softly. "I don't want them to fight," he said sadly, leaning against Bakura.   
  
Bakura hugged the smaller boy. "I don't think Jounouchi-kun will forget, and neither will Kaiba-kun." He smiled. "Did you see his face when Jounouchi-kun rolled the 6 against his Blue Eyes?"   
  
Yuugi's eyes lit up. "One of us should go comfort him about that," he said, making it clear which one of them he wanted to be chosen.   
  
"We can't both?" Bakura smiled innocently.   
  
Yuugi's face glowed as he smiled up at Bakura. "Un!" he agreed happily.   
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura smiled happily as the trio exited the limo, holding Yuugi's hand happily as they followed Kaiba up to his house, Mokuba running ahead of them, eager to start work on the next project he had been plotting out in the ride back. "I hope whatever it is, it's not anytime soon," Bakura smiled, squeezing Yuugi's hand a moment.   
  
Yuugi squeezed Bakura's hand in return, smiling at the pale haired boy. "Whatever it is, we'll always have time for each other," he said.   
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Hopefully we didn't miss too much schoolwork."   
  
"We can always work on any schoolwork together," Kaiba said in a suggestive tone, coming out behind them.   
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "Mou, Kaiba-kun!" he exclaimed as they entered the house. "Working on school work with you always leads to the same thing," he smiled.   
  
"But you always get your work done," Kaiba said, sweeping Bakura into his arms and kissing him deeply.   
  
Bakura melted against the taller boy before pulling away with a smile. "Yuugi-kun will have to be there too," he smiled, taking Yuugi's hand again.   
  
"Good, he can join us."   
  
Yuugi beamed.   
  
"Bakura!" Mokuba's voice called from the hall. "There's someone in the waiting room for you!"   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "Who would be here for me...?" He looked at Yuugi and Kaiba as if they could offer a suggestion.   
  
Yuugi shrugged cluelessly.   
  
"Let's go find out," Kaiba said, leading the way.   
  
Yuugi trotted after him, holding Bakura's hand tightly.   
  
Bakura's eyes widened at the blue haired man who was sitting rather uncomfortably on one of the large couches. "Tousan!" he exclaimed, face lighting up. Quickly dropping Yuugi's hand, the pale haired boy near ran over to his father. "I though you were going to be in Egypt another week!" he exclaimed, hugging the man happily. "Have you been here long? How did you get here?"   
  
"Only a few hours," his father smiled hugging back. "I got directions when I tried calling you. I was a little surprised, to say the least."   
  
Yuugi stayed in the doorway unsurely, while Kaiba entered the room [as if he owned it - which he did].   
  
"Can I offer you a drink? A snack?" he offered.   
  
The blue haired man looked up at the boy, slightly nervous. "No, thank you..."   
  
"Tousan, this is Kaiba-kun," Bakura introduced happily. "Yuugi-kun! Come meet my father!" he called to the smaller boy.   
  
"Ryou, when you said you were staying with a Kaiba, I never thought..." the blue haired man trailed off, looking at his son's clothing, just noticing the Kaiba Corp logos adorning it.   
  
Yuugi came into the room and sat in a nearby chair, feeling overly nervous at the thought of meeting Bakura's father.   
  
"Hajimemashite," he said softly.   
  
"Hajimemashite," The blue haired man returned. "Ryou, could you get your things? I told the head of the museum we'd be there at 5 before I realized how far this place was," he said, voice slightly uneasy.   
  
"Un! I'll be quick!" Bakura smiled happily before swiftly exiting the room.   
  
"What's at the museum?" Kaiba asked, looking the most at ease of the group of them. "We've just gotten back from a bit of a trip, so he may be tired early."   
  
"One of the side exhibits is getting in a few of the items my group's unearthed and they's like me to write the text for it. Ryou's better at wording then I am and he's helped with the research on a few of the items, and he loves the museum..." the man trailed off uncomfortably. "If it wouldn't be too rude of me... it took me by surprise that you invited my son to stay with you. He's never been very good with friends, making or keeping and he never mentioned you until he said he was staying at your place, and I almost went to the game shop, that's where you live, right, Yuugi-san?"   
  
"Un," Yuugi confirmed with a nod. He shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"There was some trouble with...." Kaiba paused minutely on wording. "...Bullies. Yuugi and I have been good rivals for a while, so he came to me when Bakura needed help. I suggested that your son stay here to discourage people who would prey on a solitary boy."   
  
"Sou...." the blue haired man nodded slightly before lapsing into silence again.   
  
"Ready!" Bakura exclaimed, entering again with his stuffed back, slightly out of breath.   
  
"Great! Let's get going then, shall we?" his dad smiled, seeming slightly more relieved. "Nice to meet you, Kaiba-san, Yuugi-san."   
  
Bakura smiled happily. "Sorry to be rushing out so soon after being back, Kaiba-kun," the pale haired boy apologized, pausing in front of the brown haired boy. He lifted himself slightly for a kiss, but froze. "Ah, gomen," he apologized again, voice embarrassed as he settled again.   
  
"Do you know when you'll be back?" Kaiba asked. He glanced at Bakura's father. "Those bullies. It's good to know when he'll be in so I know when to worry."   
  
"Probably day after tomorrow," Bakura's father answered, looking unsettled again.   
  
"I'll call, don't worry," Bakura smiled. "Yuugi-kun," he said, moving over to the smaller boy. "Almost forgot to give you this," he smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a card, which he placed in the smaller boys fingers, closing both his hands over it, lovingly tracing his finger across the bottom of his love's hand before pulling away again and walking over to his father's side. "Jya!" he called happily as the pair left.   
  
Yuugi looked at the card in his hand, and his expression softened seeing the half shadowed face of Change of Heart.   
  
Kaiba wrapped his arms around the small boy. "He'll be back soon," he said softly. "And while he's away there are some things I'd like to do."   
  
Yuugi melted.   
  
  
  
Bakura sighed as he watched his father pack. "It always goes so quickly," he lamented.   
  
The blue haired man smiled. "I know, Ryou, but it can't be helped."   
  
"I know. I just wish I could spend more time with you at a normal pace," the pale haired boy sighed, absentmindedly playing with the gold band on his arm.   
  
His father paused his packing, looking at the gold. "Ryou, can I see that a moment?"   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "Ah! Hai!" He slid off the band and handed it to his father.   
  
The man turned it as if reading the hieroglyphics. He paused at the added glif, brows furrowing slightly in concentration. Realization made his eyes widen and he frowned.   
  
"Tousan?"   
  
The man looked up at his son, debating. "Ryou? How would you like to come back with me?"   
  
  
  
  
"Aa! Yuugi!" the boy's grandfather greeted as Yuugi entered the shop. "How was school?"   
  
"School was good, grandpa. But Bakura-kun wasn't in. I'm worried." Yuugi's brow furrowed. "He was supposed to be back in school today."   
  
"He called a few hours ago," The older man nodded.   
  
"He did?" Yuugi was instantly over to his grandfather, demanding information. "How did he sound? Is he ok? When will he be back in school?"   
  
Yuugi's grandfather gave a chuckle. "He sounded very excited. It seems he's going with his father back to Egypt for the week."   
  
Yuugi's eyes widened and he sat down on the stool behind the counter. "Sonna!" he exclaimed.   
  
"It's a wonderful opportunity for the boy, I think you should be happy for him," Jiichan smiled, putting a comforting hand on his grandson's shoulder.   
  
Yuugi hung his head slightly. "Sou.... Demo...." He pouted.   
  
"I know you're close to him, Yuugi, but it's only a week. You can survive it, can't you?" the older man smiled, mussing the small boy's hair fondly.   
  
"I guess," Yuugi said sadly.   
  
"And besides, you're champ of another tournament! You can spend the time getting the store some publicity, eh?" the grey haired man grinned.   
  
Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm not that good, Jiichan!"   
  
"You won title of King of Duelists and now you've tied for Ruler of Battle City, of course you're that good!"   
  
"It was luck more than anything!" Yuugi protested. "Kaiba-kun ran out of cards at the same time I did or he might have won."   
  
"A duel that long means either both players are amateurs or both are of the highest level," Jiichan assured. "And you and Kaiba-kun are both of the highest level!"   
  
Yuugi blushed.   
  
  
  
Bakura gave a relieved sigh as he sat back in the shaded chair, near absorbing the coldness of the iced tea in his hands. He had forgotten how hot Egypt was so near summer and he still wasn't used to it. He pulled at his light cream coloured shirt, circulating the air inside it as he debated taking off the long sleeve jacket over it. While it kept his arms from being burnt, it added to the heat he was feeling, no matter how pale it was.   
  
He took a long drink from his tea, relaxing slightly as his mind reflected on the past week. While it had been a dream to be working along side his father, he couldn't help but be slightly lonely when nightfall came. He would lay awake, listening to his father light snoring and almost pretending it was the sound of Kaiba's laptop as he worked, and wondering how Yuugi and Kaiba were doing without him.   
  
"Ryou!"   
  
"Tousan!" Bakura smiled happily as the blue haired man approached and sat across from him at the table, pulling out his own drink.   
  
After a long moment, Bakura spoke. "Ne... Tousan..."   
  
"Hmm? Nani?"   
  
"It's been a week..." The pale haired boy trailed off, looking down at his empty glass.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
Bakura fidgeted slightly. "It's been a week that I've been here... I really don't think I can miss anymore school, I'll be horribly behind when I get back as is."   
  
"Ah, right. Actually..." The blue haired man took off his glasses and blew off the flecks of sand that were on them. "I was thinking of getting you a tutor."   
  
Bakura blinked, looking up. "Tutor...?" he repeated.   
  
His father nodded. "I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and I think..." He hesitated, sliding his glasses back on. "I think your old enough to stay here with me now."   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide.   
  
"I was talking with Karen the other day and her daughter, Horiko, you remember her? Well she's going to be around as well, so we were talking about setting up something so you both could finish your school while being on the dig with us."   
  
Bakura stared, jaw slack at his father.   
  
"You don't have to say either way now," the blue haired man continued. "Just think about it a while. The tutor's coming over tomorrow to help with your studies." He rose to his feet. "I'm going to be helping Harumi with that translation this afternoon, so if you want to talk you know where to find me." He reached over and ruffled his son's hair with a smile before leaving.   
  
Bakura sat in shock a long while before slowly getting to his feet, almost absentmindedly reaching for his hat. Pulling it down to shade his eyes from the sun, he began walking, mind whirling with the implications of what his father had offered. 


	25. 23: Choice

Yuugi peered through the crowd, trying to find Bakura in the masses of people dressed similarly. He felt that he stood out more than usual in all his black, but he liked it. He smiled up at Kaiba briefly, noting that the other boy hadn't made allowance for the weather in his dressing either. As he turned back to the crowd, pale hair caught his eye.  
  
"Bakura-kun!" he called happily, pouncing on the boy.  
  
Bakura startled slightly before realizing who held him. "Yuugi-kun...?" he blinked in amazement before giving a incredible smile and hugging the boy tightly. "What are you doing here?" he smiled happily, not letting go.  
  
Yuugi pushed Bakura's hat back a bit to kiss him, not caring about the people watching them. "Kaiba-kun had business so we came down here to see if we could find you."  
  
"Kaiba-kun is..." Bakura looked up spotting the other boy. He gave a smile of deep contentment, hugging Yuugi again. He gave a small laugh, noticing the other two boys clothing. "Come on, lets get you both out of the sun," he smiled, tugging Yuugi gently to a small cafe.  
  
Yuugi followed happily, hugging Bakura's arm. Kaiba followed both of them, expression content.  
  
Bakura quietly ordered the group some tea and turned back to his lovers, smiling brightly, reaching out to take their hands. "I can't believe you're both here..." he sighed happily. "It's like a dream I don't want to wake from..."  
  
Yuugi smiled, nuzzling Bakura's hand. "We missed you," he said. "When are you coming home?"  
  
Bakura hesitated, looking down slightly. "I-- I don't know..." he said softly.  
  
"Sonna!" Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
"Tousan asked me to stay..." The pale haired boy looked conflicted. "It's something I've always wished he'd say, but-- I missed you both so terribly.... I don't know what to do," he confessed with a sigh.  
  
"You should come home," Kaiba said, eyes snapping. "No matter what, you need to see other people your own age. What would your life be like spending all your time around an archeological dig with the only person you really care about being busy all the time." His fists clenched.  
  
Bakura blinked, looking up at the boy. "Kaiba-kun..." he said softly, voice slightly concerned.  
  
"No one has the right to separate someone from everything they care about."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile. "I wouldn't be. I care about Tousan and I love being here and helping him with his work."  
  
"And what about us?" Yuugi asked softly. "You know your father wouldn't let you see us...."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind friends coming to visit," Bakura smiled assuringly. "And Tousan doesn't notice things even when they're obvious if they don't involve his work somehow."  
  
"So we're just friends?" Yuugi asked, looking down.  
  
The pale haired boy squeezed Yuugi's hand gently. "You're much more then that to me, but Tousan..." he trailed off.  
  
"After the way he practically kidnapped you, I'd say he doesn't think we're just friends," Kaiba commented.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Kidnapped...?"  
  
"He spirits you away with barely time to tell anyone where you're going, or even that you're going at all. And now he doesn't want you to go home. And all this came after he got you from my home. Where he was very uncomfortable."  
  
Bakura stared. "Kaiba-kun, you don't think that Tousan....?" he trailed off, eyes wide.  
  
"I think that you were deliberately taken from us, and I think that you are now being kept from us," Kaiba said.  
  
Bakura looked down, uncomfortable and slightly disturbed, hand tightening around Yuugi's.  
  
Yuugi returned the pressure, still not looking up.  
  
"I can't choose..." Bakura said softly, voice trembling slightly. "I don't want to have to choose between the place and work and father I love and the people I love..."  
  
"Will you let your father make the choice for you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
The pale haired boy didn't look up. "I don't want to be apart from you... but I don't want to give up the chance to have Tousan in my life again!" he exclaimed, upset.  
  
The was an unhappy quiet was broken as the waiter arrived with their drinks. Not looking up, Bakura sipped the cold tea, expression slightly depressed.  
  
"Ah, Ryou, there you--" Bakura's father froze, spotting the two boys at the table with his son. "....are...." he finished in a shocked voice.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a slightly forced smile. "Tousan! Yuugi-kun and Kaiba-kun came..." he trailed off, slightly alarmed at his father's expression.  
  
The blue haired man was shaking slightly, body tense as he looked between the three boys before finally settling on Kaiba. "You can't have him..."  
  
"Tousan....?" Bakura asked in a small concerned voice.  
  
"'Have' him?" Kaiba asked, one brow raised.  
  
"Ryou, come with me," the blue haired man reached out for his son.   
  
"Tousan, what's the matter? Kaiba-kun and Yuugi-kun are my friends!" Bakura protested, looking slightly hurt.  
  
Yuugi bit his lip, looking down again.  
  
"He's old enough to make decisions," Kaiba said, leaning back in his seat. "And considering your neglect of his well-being - leaving him on his own without anyone to even look in on him to see if he's sick or hurt - I thought you had realized that."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can take advantage of him!" Bakura's father exclaimed.   
  
"Tousan!" the pale haired boy exclaimed, upset. "Stop it! Kaiba-kun doesn't take advantage of me! He never has!"  
  
"I don't care how much money you have, you can't use it to buy people!" the blue haired man continued, not even seeming to hear his son's protests.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"If you think I could buy your son's affections you do not know him," Kaiba said with narrowed eyes. "Good day." He rose, putting an arm around Yuugi as they walked off.  
  
Yuugi looked back, expression begging Bakura to come with them.  
  
The pale haired boy stood, trembling slightly. "Matte yo..." he near whispered, reaching out to the pair.  
  
"Ryou, let them go," his father advised, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can stay here with me, you don't have to go back, he doesn't own you and never will."  
  
Bakura tensed slightly. "Kaiba-kun isn't like that!" he exclaimed, looking at his father with hurt eyes. "I love him, Tousan..." he said, voice trembling slightly with the confession as his father's eyes widened. "And Yuugi-kun! And they love me as well!" he shouted.  
  
The blue haired man stared in utter shock. "Ryou...."  
  
"I'm going home..." the boy said softly before pulling away to follow his lovers.  
  
The pair had paused, hearing the argument. Yuugi now ran to Bakura, hugging him tightly.  
  
Bakura buried his face in Yuugi's hair, trying to hide his tears and he hugged back.  
  
Kaiba put an arm around Bakura, removing his hat and kissing his hair.  
  
The boy leaned against him, pulling Yuugi with him so he was shielded between the two. "Take me home...?" he asked in a small muffed voice, not looking up.  
  
"Whenever you want," Kaiba responded.  
  
"Now?" Bakura almost begged pathetically.  
  
Kaiba turned Bakura's face up and stroked the boy's cheeks. "Now."  
  
Bakura gave a small grateful smile. "Arigatou...."  
  
As Kaiba led them away, Yuugi looked back sadly at Bakura's father.  
  
The man was still staring in utter shock, not having moved.  
  
Bakura bit his lip, determined not too look back and unconsciously moved closer to Kaiba, reaching for Yuugi's hand.   
  
Yuugi held his hand and looked forward again, giving an unconscious squeeze.  
  
Bakura was silent as they boarded Kaiba's jet, looking out the window, eyes saddened as the landscape faded and grew small.  
  
Yuugi leaned against him, hugging his arm.  
  
Bakura gave a small sad smile, shifting to put his arm around the smaller boy as he continued to look out the window. "A year ago I would have stayed without a second thought... I always had dreams he'd ask me to stay... or that when he came back for the week that he would stay and we'd be a family again..." he said softly.  
  
"Gomen," Yuugi said softly.  
  
"It isn't your fault. And it isn't Kaiba-kun's either," the pale haired boy assured. "I just can't help but feel that I've betrayed him somehow... The one time he wanted me and I choose you and Kaiba-kun over him." He gave a small laugh. "I guess it's symbolic, in a way... At first I hadn't even realized that that was the card I had given you until I was looking through my deck for it."  
  
Yuugi still looked upset. "You shouldn't have to choose...."  
  
"I had no other choice," Bakura said softly. "Tousan is here and you and Kaiba-kun were back in Domino. If I could split myself to be both places at once, I would."  
  
Yuugi snuggled against him silently.  
  
There was a long quiet. "27 days...." Bakura sighed softly, his voice almost lost in the hum of the jet.  
  
Yuugi looked at him in question.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I've seen Tousan for 27 days in the past year and most of that was during summer break when I could go down and see him at his work. Before I met you and Kaiba-kun, those were what I lived for...."  
  
Yuugi hugged him tightly, rising to kneel in his seat and kiss the other boy earnestly.  
  
Bakura melted against the kiss, holding the smaller boy closely, trying to keep his eyes from watering again.  
  
After the kiss broke, Yuugi flung his arms around Bakura's neck. "Hontou ni gomen, Bakura-kun... demo... we'll always want you...."  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes overflowed and he hugged the boy tightly. "Yuugi-kun..." he cried softly.  
  
"I was so afraid you'd forget about us... or get caught up in your father's work and never come home."  
  
"I'd never forget about you!" Bakura insisted, voice emotional as he held the boy tighter. "I though of you every night and whenever I was alone. And I missed you both terribly whenever Mikano-san was on his laptop," he smiled slightly.  
  
Yuugi nuzzled against Bakura's neck. "I don't want to miss you," he said softly.  
  
The boy made a small sound, melting against the touch. "You don't have to worry... I won't be leaving again..." he said softly, voice slightly depressed.  
  
"Don't be sad, Bakura-kun. Everything will work out." Yuugi worked his hands into Bakura's shirt, touching him gently  
  
Bakura gave a small shiver at the touch. "Yuugi-kun...." he whispered, relaxing against the touch, eyes closing. "Make me forget...?" he near begged.  
  
Yuugi nodded, pulling Bakura's shirt off. He leaned down to nuzzled the boy's chest, tears in his eyes. "I love you," he murmured softly.  
  
Bakura gave a soft moan, "I love you too, Yuugi-kun," he said softly, reaching down to gently wipe away the tears.  
  
"I don't want you to be unhappy...."  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I won't be," Bakura's smile didn't quiet reach his eyes.  
  
Yuugi hugged him tightly. 


	26. 24: Aisuru

Tranlsation notes on the bottom, special attention to the * note.  
  
--  
"Kaiba-kun...?" Bakura asked, voice almost timid as he stood in the doorway with a large box in his hands, shoulders slumped and eyes obscured by his bangs.   
Kaiba approached him and swept his bangs back, framing the boy's face with his hands.   
  
Bakura didn't look up, his eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. "Tousan sent back my things..." he said softly, voice cracking slightly. "And a note saying he's not going to be sending the rent check anymore and that I should put his things in storage...."   
  
Kaiba pulled the box from Bakura's hands and put it on the floor, then enveloped the smaller boy in his arms.   
  
The boy melted into the embrace, shaking slightly as he cried, near clinging to the taller boy.   
  
"What he does doesn't matter," Kaiba said fiercely. "~I~ will take care of you."   
  
Bakura looked up with a small shaky smile. "Kaiba-kun.... Arigatou yo..." he said gratefully.   
  
Kaiba kissed him deeply, leading the way up to Bakura's room.   
  
"Kaiba-kun?" Bakura asked softly as they walked. "I can move in with you, right?"   
  
"For as long as you need."   
  
Bakura gave a relieved smile, hugging the taller boy.   
  
Kaiba lifted him, placing him on the bed, and then followed.   
  
  
Bakura gave a sigh as he placed the last box down. There was a pile of them taking up a lot of the space of his room at Kaiba's, all of his belongings, mostly clothes and games had gone into them, leaving Bakura to feel almost hollow. He was used to moving, but this move was the first he had done completely alone...   
  
He hugged his arms close, feeling depressed again. "I may have to put some of it in storage as well," he said softly, thinking aloud. "I don't know if it will all fit in just one room."   
  
"But you have the whole mansion if you live here now, don't you?" Yuugi asked, hopping slightly to be visible over the pile.   
  
The pale haired boy turned, blinking. He looked up at Kaiba in question.   
  
"Of course you can spread out as much as you need or want," the taller boy said, leaning against a dresser. "The games, for example. Most of them can go in the game room."   
  
Bakura gave a large smile and he moved to hug the taller boy, reaching out for Yuugi's hand as well.   
  
Kaiba wrapped an arm around Bakura as Yuugi tried to get through the pale boy's things. After a moment he tripped over a small bag and crashed to the floor. He looked up at the other two through his bangs, cheeks pink in embarrassment.   
  
"Ah! Gomen!" Bakura exclaimed, slightly horrified as he reached down to help the small boy up.   
  
Yuugi continued blushing as he accepted the help up.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile before hugging the boy tightly.   
  
Yuugi melted into the embrace, fitting his body against Bakura's.   
  
"Yuugi-kun? Can you stay the night?" Bakura asked softly. "You won't mind, right, Kaiba-kun?"   
  
Kaiba shook his head.   
  
Yuugi smiled. "Any time you need me," he said, eyes warmly meeting Bakura's.   
  
The pale haired boy returned the smile, hugging the smaller boy again.   
  
Yuugi nuzzled against Bakura's neck.   
  
The boy gave a small sound, melting at the touch.   
  
Holding Bakura tightly, Yuugi moved his mouth over the boy's neck. He pressed against the boy's chest as Kaiba came and took a position at the pale boy's back.   
  
Bakura's eyelids fluttered closed. "Yuugi-kun..." he murmured appreciatively as he held the smaller boy. "Kaiba-kun..." he near sighed, leaning back against his other lover.   
  
Kaiba's eyes flicked to the bed and decided that it was clear enough. He picked Bakura up and deposited him on it, Yuugi climbing on behind them to resume kissing Bakura. As Kaiba removed the pale boy's shirt, Yuugi moved his lips down to tease Bakura's chest.   
  
Bakura gave a soft moan, reaching out to caress the sides of Yuugi's face.   
  
Slipping behind Bakura, Kaiba pulled the boy up to be leaning against him. Yuugi followed, hands tangling with Kaiba's as he leaned lower and began opening Bakura's pants with his teeth.   
  
Bakura's face flushed slightly as his body reacted to Yuugi's action and he gave a small shiver, trying hard not to arch against the smaller boy as he melted back against Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba lowered his mouth to nibble gently at Bakura's neck, lifting him slightly so that Yuugi - tugging at the pale boy's pants with his teeth - would have an easier time lowering them.   
  
Bakura gave a small whimper, eyes closing as his head drooped forward to give Kaiba more access to his neck, his hands reaching back to loosely tangle in Kaiba's clothing.   
  
After removing the pants, Yuugi moved up again to give Bakura's underwear the same treatment.   
  
The pale haired boy gasped, breath coming quickly as Yuugi's breath brushed over his erection and he nearly squirmed, craving more contact.   
  
Yuugi giggled softly and nuzzled Bakura's erection lightly before pulling the underwear off.   
  
Bakura gave a moan. "Tease...." he accused breathlessly, giving a small smile.   
  
"And you love it," Kaiba replied into Bakura's ear.   
  
Pleasant shivers ran through the pale haired boy as the tickle of Kaiba's breath and he gave a small smile. "I love every touch from both of you," he answered in a soft murmur.   
  
Having finished undressing Bakura, Yuugi moved up and leaned against him, smiling up at the pale boy.   
  
Bakura gave a soft smile, reaching out to slip his fingers under the smaller boy's shirt. "Not fair if I'm the only one naked," he smiled as he gently tugged it up.   
  
Yuugi raised his arms gracefully, aiding Bakura, as Kaiba reached around the pale boy to undo Yuugi's pants.   
  
Bakura gave a contented smile as the black cloth came free and deposited it off the side of the bed, running his fingers over Yuugi's chest lovingly.   
  
Yuugi purred, then pulled away from Bakura's fingers to kneel between Bakura's legs again. He nuzzled the boy's erection, then kissed the tip of it.   
  
Bakura gave a sharp gasp and whimpered slightly, face flushing once more as he arched against Kaiba. "Yuugi-kun..."   
  
With a smile, the smaller boy took Bakura's erection into his mouth.   
  
The pale haired boy arched again, clutching at Kaiba's clothing, eyes closing as his lips parted, his breath came quickly.   
  
Kaiba nuzzled against his neck, stroking his chest and sides soothingly as Yuugi sucked.   
  
Bakura continued to gasp and whimper as pressure build up inside him, head limply forward, inviting Kaiba's touches as he tried to hold in his bodies reactions.   
  
"Bakura-kun," Yuugi murmured, holding the boy's thighs to steady him, "Show me how much you love me."   
  
The pale haired boy gave an incoherent reply, body tensing before he came with a loud cry. He went limp in Kaiba's hold, taking deep breaths.   
  
Yuugi licked his lips, moving to rest against Bakura's chest.   
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy tiredly, nuzzling him slightly. "Yuugi-kun," he murmured.   
  
"I love you too," Yuugi replied with a smile.   
  
  
Bakura gave a small yawn, which he covered quickly with his hand. "I think you win this one again, Yuugi-kun," he smiled as he rubbed under an eye. "I'm too tired to think of a way out of this," he laughed slightly, nodding to indicate the game they were playing.   
  
"So let's go to bed," Yuugi said, bouncing to his feet and offering Bakura a hand. "I want to be in your arms."   
  
Bakura smiled happily, accepting the hand. "My own personal teddy bear," he teased fondly as he rose to his feet at a more sedate pace.   
  
"Better than a teddy bear," Yuugi countered. "I hug back."   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Un," he agreed. "Much better," he smiled. "No teddy bear could be as amazing as you are, Yuugi-kun."   
  
"And I give good head, right?" Yuugi asked impishly.   
  
Bakura went red at the blunt statement, then gave a small embarrassed smile and nodded.   
  
Yuugi glowed at the praise.   
  
"Yuugi-kun does everything well," Bakura smiled, squeezing the boy's hand affectionately.   
  
  
"Ne, Bakura...." Yuugi said, leaning against the other boy's chest. "Was it really worth it?"   
  
"Eh? Nani?" the pale haired boy asked, shifting slightly to fit better against his smaller love as they snuggled.   
  
"In Egypt...."   
  
Bakura was quiet a long while before answering. "I don't know...." he said softly, unconsciously holding Yuugi closer. "Tousan and I-- ever since..." he hesitated a moment. "Ever since the accident, Tousan..." he hesitated again. "It's like part of him died as well and the only time he's truly alive is when he's working..." he finished in a quiet voice.   
  
"And you feel like you should stick with him?"   
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "I don't know what I feel, Yuugi-kun," he sighed softly. "I'm starting to think Kaiba-kun is right... Tousan mainly sees me as his assistant more then his son..." he said, voice depressed. "I used to think I'd do anything for his attention, but-- I can't give up the two people I love more then anything...."   
  
Yuugi hugged him tightly. "We juts want you to be happy, Bakura-kun...."   
  
Bakura smiled, hugging back. "I know. I'm happy being here with you and Kaiba-kun."   
  
  
  
Bakura gave a small sad smile, refolding the letter and carefully placing it back in it's envelope before reaching for the next one.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Bakura-kun.... can I come in?"   
  
"Un!" the pale haired boy replied, putting the letter down and turning his chair to look at the door. "It's open."   
  
Yuugi peeked in. "Bakura-kun... daijoubu ka?" he asked, worry in his eyes.   
  
"Un," Bakura assured, smiling softly. "I was just looking over old letters."   
  
"What letters?" Yuugi asked with interest, peeking over the boy's shoulder.   
  
"Ones I wrote to Amane," Bakura answered softly, returning the envelope to the box.   
  
Yuugi hugged him from behind, pressing against the other boy's back.   
  
Bakura melted against the smaller boy, resting his arms over Yuugi's own, eyes closing.   
  
"I'm sure it'll all be ok with your father...." Yuugi said, burying his face against Bakura's hair. "Father's are important...."   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Un..." he agreed softly. "But so are those you love..."   
  
Yuugi nodded. "Bakura-kun mo Kaiba-kun mo hontou ni taisetsu na hito desu. Hontou ni daisuki." [Bakura-kun and Kaiba-kun are very important people to me. I really love you]  
  
The pale haired boy melted at the words. Gently, he pulled away and turned to take Yuugi in his arms properly. "Yuugi-kun mo...."   
  
Yuugi clung to him. "So... if your father calls to make up with you... you won't go away again?"   
  
Bakura nodded. "I'd only go if you and Kaiba-kun could come with. As much as I love Tousan, I need you and Kaiba-kun. I never should have left...."   
  
Yuugi snuggled against Bakura's chest. "You wanted to be with your father. There's nothing wrong with that."   
  
"I left you and Kaiba-kun with out more then a message for a life I should have known would never be mine..." Bakura corrected, hugging Yuugi close. "To be by myself in a country full of strangers I only barely speak the language of when I had the perfect life here with you and Kaiba-kun...."   
  
"If it was perfect you wouldn't have wanted to leave," Yuugi pointed out in turn. "You wanted a family."   
  
Bakura almost curled around the smaller boy, feeling his eyes water. "I haven't had once since the accident," he near whimpered. "I have more family here now... Mokuba-kun's like a brother and your grandfather's practically adopted me as well... It shouldn't matter if---" he broke off, burying his face against Yuugi's shoulder.   
  
Yuugi hugged him tightly. "We're your family," he said firmly. "We'll ALWAYS be your family." He hesitated, snuggling tighter against Bakura.   
  
The upset boy near clung to his lover, crying silently.   
  
"Aishiteru*, Bakura-kun," Yuugi whispered after a moment of agonized indecision. "Hontou ni...."   
  
Bakura looked up, eyes wide. "Yuu-- Yuugi-kun...." his voice cracked, eyes watering freshly with a different emotion. He gave a choked sob and he near crushed the boy to him, holding him tightly as he whispered his name, voice shaking.   
  
Yuugi held back tightly. "So... so you don't have to worry about anything. Because... because I do!"   
  
"Yuugi-kun...." Bakura repeated as if unable to say anything else but the boy's name, the emotion behind it saying everything he could not.   
  
Yuugi buried his face against Bakura's shoulder.   
  
"Yuugi-kun...?" the pale haired boy asked in a small concerned voice, looking at the smaller boy.   
  
"You didn't pull away...."   
  
"Shou-- Should I have...?" Bakura asked, voice still shaking.   
  
Yuugi shook his head violently. "But I was afraid you would...."   
  
"Never..." Bakura promised. "Yuugi-kun wa--- Yuugi-kun wa ai suru no hito yo...." [Yuugi-kun is beloved...]  
  
Yuugi looked up, eyes damp. "Bakura-kun...." He pulled Bakura down slightly to kiss him almost desperately.   
  
The pale haired boy returned it feverishly, clinging to the smaller boy.   
  
"Make love to me?" Yuugi begged.   
  
"I'll try..." Bakura gave a small, almost nervous laugh. "I'm shaking so badly...."   
  
Yuugi smiled and touched Bakura's face. "I just want you in me...."   
  
The pale haired boy smiled. "I just want you...." he whispered.   
  
Yuugi melted against Bakura again, raising his mouth to kiss the other boy again.   
  
  
  
Bakura gave a content smile, snuggling against his smaller lover, both of them spent. "Ne, Yuugi-kun...?"   
  
Yuugi looked up at him, curling into the pale boy's arms. "Nani?"   
  
"We'll always be together, right?"   
  
Yuugi nodded emphatically. "Always!"   
  
Bakura hugged the boy closely. "That's all I need..." he murmured.   
  
Yuugi smiled, resting his head against Bakura's chest. "I never felt as safe with anyone else. Or as happy as when I'm with you or Kaiba-kun."   
  
Bakura smiled fondly. "You both make me feel truly loved and cared for..." he said, gently stroking Yuugi's hair. "Like I could stay in your arms forever and find true happiness..."   
  
Yuugi melted, smiling happily.   
  
  
  
Kaiba picked up the ringing phone. "What?" he said brusquely, continuing to type. The answering voice made him stop typing, and for a moment he contemplated hanging up with no more response. Finally he spoke. "He's just gotten over your last betrayal. What do you have to say to him now?" He listened again. "Very well." He touched the communicator on his collar. "Bakura. The phone is for you."   
  
"Eh? Boku...?" Bakura replied. "Who is it?"   
  
"Your father."   
  
There was a long silence. "Where's the closest phone to my room...?" Bakura finally asked, voice trembling slightly.   
  
"There's one in my room."   
  
"I'll take it there then." The pale haired boy's voice was soft.   
  
"He'll be with you in a moment," Kaiba said, and proceed to ignore the man at the other end of the line. Once Bakura picked up the phone and gave a tentative greeting he hung up. Bakura wouldn't have forgiven him for eavesdropping.   
  
He found himself distracted from work until Bakura entered the room.   
  
The boy was smiling and he near ran over to his lovers desk. "Kaiba-kun!" he exclaimed as he hugged the taller boy. "He doesn't hate me!"   
  
Kaiba returned the embrace, saving and closing the file he was working on around Bakura. "I'm glad he made you feel better."   
  
Bakura snuggled against him happily. "He said he changed his mind on the apartment but I told him not to because I liked staying here with you, do you mind?"   
  
"Of course not," Kaiba said, pulling Bakura into his lap and resting his chin on the boy's hair.   
  
"I didn't think you would," Bakura smiled, melting against Kaiba's chest.   
  
"I'm glad he hasn't hurt you more."   
  
"He said to have me apologize to you for his assumptions. It was all the logos that made him think it," Bakura explained. "I think he saw the underwear in the laundry," he admitted sheepishly.   
  
"Hn," Kaiba snorted. "If he doesn't know you better he doesn't deserve any better than what he got."   
  
Bakura was quiet a moment. "Ne... Kaiba-kun? What would you have done if I hadn't been able to follow?"   
  
"I would have come back for you later," Kaiba replied without hesitation.   
  
The pale haired boy gave a small smile. "Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly, sitting up. "Kaiba-kun, can we go get Yuugi-kun from school? I have to tell him about Tousan's call."   
  
Kaiba laughed softly. "Very well." He rose with Bakura still in his arms and went to the car.   
  
Bakura laughed, putting up a pretend struggle as he was carried. "Mou, Kaiba-kuuun!" he admonished with a smile.   
  
Kaiba dropped Bakura onto the seat and followed predatorially as the driver started the car.   
  
  
  
Jounouchi covered his yawn, looking over at the door of the classroom in longing as the teacher continued his lecture. The blond blinked, seeing a familiar pair at the window of the door, the smaller one waving near franticly. "Oi, Yuugi!" Jounouchi whispered, nudging the smaller boy with his pencil. "Bakura's back!"   
  
Yuugi looked up, wondering how his friend knew that. As far as he knew, he and Kaiba were the only ones who.... He blinked.   
  
"I'll be back!" he exclaimed, bolting to the door before the teacher could respond. "Bakura-kun?"   
  
The boy smiled happily. "I got a call from Tousan!" he exclaimed, grabbing the boy's hands and squeezing. "He got your letter and called to say he didn't hate me!"   
  
"Yokatta," Yuugi said, smiling happily. "I hoped he would call you or write to you and make up."   
  
"Can you leave class?" Bakura asked, looking as if he was barely restrengthening himself from hugging the smaller boy.   
  
Yuugi glanced behind him and caught Jounouchi looking at them. He pointed in the direction of the school's main door and waved. He squeezed Bakura's hands as they walked out. "Tell me all about it?"   
  
Bakura smiled happily, swinging Yuugi's hand back and forth as they walked. "He said he didn't realize how much his reaction was hurting me and said I could keep the apartment but I told him I wanted to stay at Kaiba-kun's! And them he said I could come down and visit him any time and bring you both with me!" he exclaimed before impulsively turning to hug Yuugi tightly and swing him around. "He doesn't hate me, Yuugi-kun! He doesn't hate me!"   
  
Yuugi clung to Bakura's arms as he was swung and laughed. "Yokatta!"   
  
"Ne, how did you get his address?" Bakura asked, still hugging the boy.   
  
"I found it when we were moving you and took it," Yuugi admitted. "I didn't think you'd miss it, considering how upset you were." He looked at Bakura through his bangs, trying to see if the other boy was angry at him for the deception.   
  
Bakura smiled, brushing aside the yellow strands. "Arigatou..." he said softly.   
  
Yuugi blushed softly with his smile. "I wanted to see you happy again."   
  
Bakura hugged him close. "I am..." he said softly. "You gave me back my father...."   
  
"Father's are important," Yuugi whispered back, nuzzling against Bakura.   
  
"So are lovers," Bakura returned. "Which is why I'm staying here with you and Kaiba-kun. No matter what."   
  
"Yokatta," Yuugi breathed.   
  
"I told him I wouldn't go unless you and Kaiba-kun came with," Bakura smiled. "Though you can't wear your black leather in Egypt," he teased lightly. "Maybe you and Kaiba-kun could go around topless, it gets really warm," he continued, eyes spackling mischievously.   
  
Yuugi's eyes glinted. "I have mesh at home somewhere...."   
  
"Sou?" Bakura grinned. "Un, we can plan in the car, Kaiba-kun's waiting for us!" He tugged the smaller boy towards the entrance.   
  
Yuugi followed happily, laughing at Bakura's happiness as they joined their lover.   
  
  
~Owari~  
* note:   
Aishiteru is a VERY STONG form of 'I love you' that can be seen as a perposal. Dispite what fics and songs may have you beleive, it's a word that is rarely used because of its strength. [Sensei blushed when we just asked her about it. ^^]   
--  
The fic is compleated! Thank you to all who read and reviewed and emailed about it. I'm happy you all liked it and hopefuly I'll see some of you reviewing our other fics. :)  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
- Fran 


End file.
